


O obrotach sfer niebieskich - w łasce, z łaski, w łasce, z łaski...

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Rozmowy z katem nadal są w każdej szkolnej biblioteczce?, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdzić że to nie jest o Rzplitej. ani w ogóle o niczym, crack z punktu widzenia regionu Europy z najwyższym wskaźnikiem samobójstw, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, jak tak pomyśleć to polski kanon lektur służy temu żeby złamać człowieka, kompetencja (osobliwie u Lei), manipulacje, moralnie normalna Leia Republika i reszta. czyli nie święci, panie gwałcą panów, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka, pornografia emocjonalna, postaci na skraju załamania nerwowego, przesłuchania, słodkie jak ochrana, to jest fik do nowego SW - oczywiście że jest dużo przedramatyzowania, wisielczy humor, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, łamanie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Z cyklu: pairingi, o które nikt nie prosił. Podziękujecie mi później. Poprzeklinacie też. ;)Republika wzięła się w garść, obwołała szefa kontrwywiadu (chwilowo pod śledztwem za przeginanie) nowym kanclerzem, bo jak ci rozwalają stolicę, to kończymy z pojęciami typu "przekroczenie uprawnień", kanclerz przygarnął Ruch Oporu i - tadam, Porządek w gruzach, a z gruzów Leia sobie wyciąga Huksa niczym Volkswagen małpę do badań. Bo coś ją w łatwości rzucania generałem po ścianach zafrapowało....chociaż mam nadzieję, że Volkswagen, Mercedes i reszta tego, co w tym fiku, małpom nie robili.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis malade, szlag by to. Disney zrobił tragicznie słaby film, który mnie kopie w id. Szlag. Do tego mamy te cudowne WIP CallicoKitten, które, po prawdzie, mają na mnie chyba większy wpływ niż Disney. Bo zaczęłam kombinować - lore, dlaczego ja to sobie robię, Moc na bank tak nie działa w kanonie, ale po najnowszym filmie ta overpowered Moc już po prostu nie wiem, jak działa, EU dawne jest mętne, EU nowe mi nie odpowiada, więc Moc działa jak, do diaska, instancja autorska chce.
> 
> Cóż, każdy jakoś przepracowuje żałobę. Rynek nadal nie dostarczył mi talerzyków z Huksem do rzucania po ścianach. Rynek przegapia niszę. Wobec czego małe ja musi sobie shippować Huksa ze ścianą w wyobraźni. To zostawia wielu bohaterów do używania w roli ściany.
> 
> Teoretycznie napisane na Setę, pod Serca gwiazd Kunickej, seriously (Across the stars też, nadal, serio. och, ale puśćcie sobie zapętlone w tle, to tak tym moim fikom do SW dodaje ironii). Trochę religijnej muzyki średniowiecznej, tak, to stąd tytuł. Mam teraz ambicje, szczere chęci itd., żeby to zostało jednorazówką z mglistym zakończeniem, nie kolejną powieścią w odcinkach. Nie mam złudzeń. Jeśli ktoś chce kibicować walce mojego id z moim zdrowym rozsądkiem, po którejkolwiek stronie, to jasne, zapraszam.
> 
> Obawiam się, że wszystko, co wyparte i co w mojej podświadomości, tutaj sobie tak po prostu leży i jest, i nawet nie udaje.
> 
> Z uwag formalnych: klną. Napięcie? Poniżenie? Drwiny? Powiedziałam, moje id i rzucanie Huksem. Nowa Republika nie jest tutaj wg mnie zła, chociaż dla Disneyowskiego świata niewątpliwie by była, jest tylko - pragmatyczna i po paru latach wojny, którą, tym razem, zamierzała wygrać. Oni nawet szarzy nie są, dla mnie, chyba, że tak, jak wszystko na świecie. W sumie się zachowują bardzo porządnie, jak na sytuację. No ale - jak na amerykańskie filmy i podobne to to jest "ciemna strona Republiki".
> 
> Z uwag formalnych II: tutaj teoretycznie znowu nie ma pairingu (jeszcze, jeszcze, ja siebie znam), bo nic się erotycznego sensu stricto nie dzieje. Ale wektorki napięcia i to w głowie, z czego małemu ja się to napisało, było sparowane jak szlag. Zabawnostka: dla małego ja, tak wewnętrznie, to teraz jest już znacznie bardziej ship niż to, co mamy z Maratelle/Florentine. Tak, wiem, że one mieszkają razem i wychowują wspólnie dzieci, a ci tutaj... Ale, jako się rzekło, moje małe, biedne, nieodziane id tutaj leży. ;) Emoporno, do diaska. 
> 
> Pardon, A., wiem, że nie ułatwiam rzucenia nałogu.

 

Adrenalina schodziła Rey z żył, czyniąc dziewczynę senną i tak przeraźliwie, przeraźliwie zmęczoną – ale teraz, kiedy tuż za Leią, Poe’em i paroma innymi oficerami Nowej Republiki, do której sił włączono Ruch Oporu, weszła do głównej sali tego, co jeszcze wczoraj było ostatnią bazą Najwyższego Porządku, napięcie podskoczyło znowu. Senność odeszła, puls przyspieszył. Bardzo dobrze.  
     Inaczej niż tamci, Nowa Republika brała jeńców. Potrzebowała jeńców. Cała galaktyka czekała na sprawiedliwość. I może jeszcze, jakby się udało, jakieś wyjaśnienia tej kosztownej błazenady – jak to ujął Gothan Varres, nowy kanclerz, przed szybkim około-Hosniańskim awansem szef kontrwywiadu, wcześniej jeszcze: dowódca oddziałów specjalnych Rebelii.  
     Potrzebowanie jeńców nie oznaczało cackania się z jeńcami, więc resztki Najwyższego Porządku (jak to wygodnie, że tyle szeleszczących głosek, bardzo się to dobrze wymawia przez zęby, komentował kanclerz przed każdym publicznym wystąpieniem) zebrano po prostu w resztkach ich dawnej glorii i rzucano pod blasterami na kolana, żeby dokonać „inspekcji i wstępnego przesiewu”. Dla Kylo przygotowano nawet blokujące Moc pole.  
     Generał Organa, znowu całkiem oficjalnie generał, minęła owo pole i Kylo Rena w nim dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkich pozostałych – szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem, obrzuciwszy jednym krótkim, zaiste inspekcyjnym spojrzeniem.  
     Kylo milczał. Rey usłyszała – albo może wyczuła Mocą, nie potrafiła jeszcze zawsze ocenić – tak stłumione jęki zawodu, jak pomruki radości wśród republikańskich żołnierzy. Zakładali się przed atakiem o to, czy szczyl wykaże chociaż tyle godności, czy jednak spróbuje uciec za maminą spódnicę.  
     Ale kiedy mijała go Rey, krokiem też szybkim, choć, niestety, zdecydowanie mniej pewnym i dostojnym, zdecydowanie za bardzo przypominającym trucht, Kylo raczył otworzyć usta.  
     — Rey.  
     I zmyliła krok, zawahała się, przystanęła, spojrzała mu w oczy, nawet przy blokadzie od razu odczytała emocje, poczucie zdra...  
     — Rey! — Leia. — Podejdź tutaj, proszę.  
     Tyle wystarczyło, wyrwało. Dziewczyna podbiegła – w połowie zwalniając krok, próbując raczej maszerować, bo przecież reprezentuje teraz cały nowy Zakon! – do generał. Generał stała przy Huksie, przechyliła nieco głowę, upierścienioną dłoń podniosła do ust. Bardzo teatralny namysł.  
     — Potrzebuję konsultacji, rycerzu. Wyczuwasz coś... nietypowego?  
     Przy innych Leia zawsze traktowała ją dosyć oficjalnie, nalegała na powtarzanie tytułu „rycerza Jedi” – to nie ma znaczenia, czy cię uczył, myślisz, że mój brat zdawał jakieś egzaminy? – chociaż nigdy nie próbowała też przejść na „pani” czy choćby „wy”, nie ukrywała familiarności ich stosunków. To wszystko była, oczywiście, jakaś polityka.  
     Rey spróbowała się skupić. Haj po walce nie pomagał, nie pomagała też ogólnikowość pytania. Hux nie umiał władać Mocą – istniał w niej, przez nią, wypełniony nią tak samo, jak cała reszta żyjącego świata. Jak ci szarzy republikańscy żołnierze, którzy go przytrzymywali, na kolanach i prosto, żeby generał się nie musiała, brońcie gwiazdy, specjalnie schylać.  
     Sądząc z pobitej twarzy i migotania Mocy, szeregowi żołnierze zrobili mu wcześniej parę innych rzeczy. Cóż, trudno było, znów cytując nowego kanclerza – Rey go lubiła, był spokojny i miły w sposób, pod którym wyczuwało się lawę i stal, i najgroźniejsze miejsca pustyni Jakku – mieć do nich wielkie pretensje.  
     — A co konkretnie, pani generał? — zaryzykowała pytanie Rey. — Znaczy, lekarz mu się potem przyda, ale wyżyje.  
     Hux miał czelność – albo histerię, kanclerz twierdził, że to czasem trudno różnić – sarknąć i prychnąć śmiechem, zacząć coś bredzić o tym, jak to nie potrzebuje buntowniczej...  
     Leia walnęła go w twarz, na odlew. Zewnętrzem dłoni. Tej z pierścionkami. W zasadzie jednym pierścionkiem.  
     Takim na trzy palce. Z olbrzymim szarawym kamienem z Hosnian pośrodku. Polityka zaczyna się od stroju, Rey, od samiutkiej bielizny.  
     — Nie mogłam się skupić. — Leia uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, nie do Huksa, rzecz jasna.  
     Rey nie potrzebowała Mocy, żeby zinterpretować miny żołnierzy, Poe’ego, reszty oficerów, kanclerza. Z nich po prostu biło jednym wielkim „a czy ktoś coś mówi?”.  
     — Popatrz teraz i powiedz mi, co czujesz, dobrze, Rey? Kanclerzu?  
     Skinął głową przyzwalająco. Leia chwyciła Huksa za brodę i policzki, mocno, ani chybi po to, żeby tym razem już nic nie gadał, i przesunęła palcem po tym najnowszym, jej własnoręcznym rozcięciu na wardze, wyżej, wzdłuż rozoranego – Hosniańskim kamieniem, nawet holonet zrozumie przekaz – policzka.  
     Kanclerz zamrugał. Poe sklął pod nosem. Rey, patrząca przez Moc, aż wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.  
     — Prawda? — mruknęła Leia. — Czyli rozumiem, że jeszcze nie mam omamów.  
     — To jest... — Rey się zacięła.  
     Kanclerz jej pomógł.  
     — Widziałem uzdrowienia Mocą. Są zwykle... kosztowne. Trwają. Wyczerpują. A to – to można by stosować w ogniu walki. Jeśli da się tak naprawić większe obrażenia. Jeśli to cię nie... — Przeniósł zaalarmowane spojrzenie na Leię.  
     — Nie — odpowiedziała Rey. — To było prawie bezwysiłkowe. Bez... Leia... Generał Organa tu prawie nie użyła Mocy.  
     — Jak powiedziałam, nietypowe. Tak samo odruchowy lękowy. Przy dobroczynnym użyciu Mocy zwykle nie występuje, Moc raczej koi. — Leia nie puściła Huksa, ale skończyła uzdrawianie; po ranie na wardze i policzku nie było już nawet śladu, nawet opuchlizna w tym miejscu zeszła. — Ale samo się to to nie regeneruje. Czyli to nie jest jego wewnętrzna zdolność, potrzebuje... zapalnika.  
     — Możemy przychylić się do pewnej prośby jego przyszłego adwokata i skazać na dwadzieścia lat reedukacji, nie egzekucję. Sąd i tak nie wyda wyroku śmierci na człowieka, który był indoktrynowany od czwartego roku życia, nie po tym, jak wyciekły taśmy, w których przywódca tej ich bandy rzucał nim po ścianach jak mój trzyletni syn talerzykiem z zupą. Nawet też marchewkową.  
     Poe parsknął. Nie on jeden. Kanclerz zachował kamienne oblicze, mówił spokojnie, równo, nie spuszczał wzroku Huksa, który zbladł i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę napluć mu w twarz. Ale Leia trzymała go nadal. Zmarszczyła brwi, dosłownie o milimetry, na wzmiankę o taśmach.  
     — Stan bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia. Równie dobrze mogli mu blaster przy skroni trzymać. Nie miał jak odmówić wykonania rozkazu, a przecież decyzyjny nie był, cała galaktyka widziała taśmy. Ja bym go wyciągnął od kary śmierci, a prawa zrobiłem może trzy semestry. — Kanclerz wzruszył ramionami. — Możemy oszczędzić Republice kosztów procesu, zgodzić się od razu i wysłać go do którejś placówki naukowej, niech go tam... przebadają. Tylko nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek da, jeśli w grę wchodzą sprawy Mocy.  
     Generał Organa pokręciła głową, westchnęła. Puściła Huksa, który natychmiast nabrał powietrza...  
     — Miejże trochę godności, generale — rzuciła Leia.  
     ...i zacisnął zęby, zmilczał. Rey przez moment mignęło wrażenie, że Leia włożyła trochę swojej charyzmy w tę sugestię. Naprawdę niewiele. Mniej niż przy sugestii Mocy, nawet delikatniej. Tak po prostu jakby naprawdę użyła bardziej przyziemnego talentu. Ale reakcja u Huksa, też złapana przez dziewczynę tylko kątem oka, była silna jak przy Mocy.  
     — Siła Mocy jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do siły umysłu na który działa, mówią — spróbował kanclerz.  
     Żołnierze znów parsknęli śmiechem.  
     — To ma granice. — Leia naciągała skórzaną rękawiczkę. — Granice w mojej sile, chociażby. A nie przeszłam szkolenia. Mam sporo... czystej potęgi. Ale niewiele formy. A nawet czystej potędze byłoby trudno działać z taką precyzją. Leczenie jest znacznie trudniejsze niż destrukcja. Pardon, generale. — Chwyciła Huksa za włosy, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zmusiła do patrzenia sobie w oczy. — Normalnie dawałam chłopaczkom przynajmniej herbatę i biszkopty, nim im plądrowałam serca i umysły, kanclerz świadkiem, ale czas nas nagli.  
     Hux już zaczynał sarkać, ale jedno strzelenie palców Lei wystarczyło, by głos uwiązł mu w gardle. „Ciekawe”, mruknęła pod nosem.  
     Rey drgnęła, wewnętrznie. Nie znosiła włażenia do cudzych umysłów, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie brała w nim udziału jako żadna ze stron. Przypominało jej – ech, wszyscy wiedzieli, co. Oczywiście wiedziała też, że to konieczne. Nikt nie chciał powtórki z systemu Hosnian. Ona sama nie chciała powtórki z systemu Hosnian. Puls przyspieszał jej, gdy dostrzegała podobny odcień czerwieni kątem oka, w czymkolwiek.  
     Nie jej jednej zresztą. Producenci oranżad gremialnie przerzucili się na zielenie oraz żółcienie. Moda umknęła w chłód błękitów – nikt poza krewnymi ofiar przepracowującym traumę nie odważyłby się chyba nosić czerwonego, a już na pewno nie paska czy podobnego dodatku. W niektórych systemach zmieniono tradycyjne oznakowania uliczne.  
     Galaktyka, liżąc rany, próbowała, poniewczasie, zapobiec kolejnym. Dobra informacja, powtarzał kanclerz, jest zaś tarczą i bronią lepszą od Starkillera. Dobra informacja jest walutą lepszą niż kredyty. Dobra informacja, dziecko, da nam zwycięstwo i ocali nieskończoność istnień, które ty podobno wyczuwasz dzięki Mocy. Ja, dodał kanclerz ze zmęczonym, odległym uśmiechem, tak po prostu. Patrzę na świat, na niebo, na gwiazdy – i wiem, że tam też żyją istoty takie jak ja. I to mi wystarcza. Żeby co rano wstawać, otwierać oczy do tego podłego życia, i robić, co trzeba.  
     Potrzebowali Jedi. Mocy. Leia, włączona oficjalnie do armii, posłuszna kanclerzowi (tym jest republika, Rey, zapomnieniem o sobie, tym jest Moc, Rey, zapomnieniem o egoizmie), też wróciła do prób używania – uczenia się – sztuki, razem, obok Rey, z książek, która ta ukradła Luke’owi. Szło jej lepiej; miała podstawy, kiedyś tam ćwiczyła coś z bratem, znała legendy, strzępki teorii, opowieści. Była silna Mocą, poza tym, niesamowicie silna, jak mistrz Skywalker, jak Kylo, może silniejsza – i Rey zastanawiała się czasem, czemu tamten, skoro tak pragnął potęgi, odszedł do Snoke’a. Snoke, w porównaniu z Leią, był po prostu niczym.  
     Hux się o tym właśnie przekonywał. Musiał chcieć zamknąć oczy, choćby dla ulżenia bólowi głowy, ale Moc trzymała go pewnie, bardzo pewnie. Rey widziała trzepotanie żył na jego skroni, nagle poszarzałe wargi, zbielałe kłykcie. Sondowanie można robić delikatniej, jasne, tylko nie mieli czasu. Ani potrzeby marnowania energii na grzeczności. Zresztą, jak na pilność sytuacji, go Hux i tak wyglądał nieźle. Rey widziała znacznie gorsze ekstrakcje.  
     Rey miała ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale wiedziała, że gdyby Leia potrzebowała pomocy w przesłuchaniu, czystej siły albo precyzji wynikłej z dokładniejszego szkolenia, to ona, Rey, właśnie po to tutaj jest. Ale tym razem Leia nie potrzebowała nic, pewnie ze względu na – na tę nietypowość. Dosłownie po paru minutach cofnęła dłoń. Hux, po pierwsze, natychmiast zacisnął powieki, a po drugie, zgiął się do wymiotów.  
     Spojrzenie kanclerza mogło zabijać. Syk także.  
     — Nie generał na buty!  
     Żołnierze, gnani tym sykiem, szarpnęli więźnia do tyłu. Leia, z ustami skrzywionymi obrzydzeniem, ściągała rękawiczkę.  
     — Taka porządna skóra, a do wyrzucenia, przecież nie będę tego więcej dotykać... Panowie, ale żeby on się nie zadławił, proszę. Jeszcze mi będzie potrzebny.  
     — Szkoda — mruknął Poe — byłaby taka... adekwatna śmierć.  
     — Informacje? — Kanclerz odebrał Lei rękawiczki.  
     — Więcej niż solidne. On taki oddany sprawie. Wkuł na pamięć nawet regulamin umundurowania... i parę innych drobiazgów. Szczególnie tych, które kazali kasować z archiwów. Nagram ci to u dokumentalistów. Powinieneś mieć... do końca tygodnia. Raczej nie dam rady wcześniej. Trochę tego jest, rozumiesz.  
     Hux, mimo wymiotów, dał radę spojrzeć na nich z nienawiścią. I do samego siebie nawet większą, odczytała Rey, prawie odruchowo. Umysł mu jeszcze nie zdążył postawić żadnych barier.  
     — Staranna dokumentacja u wroga zawsze cieszy. Nawet ta mentalna. Dziękuję, generał. — Kanclerz skinął głową, ramię mu drgnęło jak do salutu. — A w sprawie... atypowej reakcji na Moc?  
     Leia westchnęła z cieniem irytacji. Nie lubiła dziedzin, w których czuła się nie dość kompetentna.  
     — Większość wiedzy przepadła w mrokach Imperium, kanclerzu. Nie mogę mówić na pewno... Ale sądzę, że to może być... rodzaj adaptacji środowiskowej? Na podłożu głównie psychofizycznym, może tylko psychologicznym wręcz. Moc jest... istotowo powiązana z duchem, nie materią i biologią.  
     Gothan skinął głową. Rey obstawiała – nie chciała łamać protokołu i sprawdzać – że rozumie mniej więcej tyle, co ona, czyli niewiele. Ale kanclerz ją zaskoczył.  
     — Czyli przez to całe rzucanie po ścianach wyrobił w sobie... wrażliwość? Jak dzieci na humory rodziców?  
     — Mniej więcej. Lęk to by też tłumaczyło. Skoro i tak było wiadomo, że wyląduje na tej przykładowej ścianie — kąciki ust Lei uniosły się w górę — to organizm... siła życiowa, jakby własna Moc każdego organizmu... starała się nie stawiać oporu. Żeby zminimalizować straty, w pewnym sensie. Dla Mocy każda nasza, władających, ingerencja jest mniejszą lub większą przemocą. Może lepiej – manipulacją. Jeśli Moc wiedziała, że próba jej odparcia nic nie dadzą, mogła wybrać ścieżkę absolutnego posłuszeństwa, żeby nie tracić sił na opór, tylko się skupiać na ochronie i odbudowie. Tak raz za razem, raz za razem, codziennie... Aż w końcu wykształcił się odruch. I teraz szczeniak najlżejszą sugestię Mocy traktuje jak rozkaz. Ale tylko na poziomie tejże Mocy. Bez wpływu na charakter, niestety.  
     — Och — w głosie kanclerza pojawiło się głębokie ubawienie. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mały fałszywy generalik ma, dosłownie, duszę niewolnika?  
     — To tylko wstępna hipoteza.  
     — Generał... Leio, twoja hipoteza ma odtąd pełne oficjalne i naukowe wsparcie Republiki. — Gothan się uśmiechnął. Prawie błogo. Rey, która nigdy dotąd go takim nie widziała, przypomniała sobie naraz, że jego matka pochodziła z systemu Hosnian. — Nie potrzeba mi lepszej. Ale przemiana w niewolnika jest trochę za wysoką ceną.  
     — Daj mi więcej niż kwadrans zaraz po bitwie, to może coś wymyślę. Może.  
     Kanclerz przeniósł wzrok na Huksa, teraz, po wymiotach, prawie słaniającego się w rękach żołnierzy.  
     — Że chcesz go sobie wziąć? Proszę bardzo. Mniemam, że jego przyszły adwokat nie będzie protestować. W końcu – rycerzu, mogę przeprosić, dziękuję — rzucił, przechodząc mimo Rey, omijając starannie kałużę wymiocin — to nie egzekucja. — Kopnął Huksa w podbrzusze, punktował potem prawie każde słowo kolejnym kopniakiem. — Królom po nieudanych zamachach wypada ułaskawiać sprawców. Republika w tej sytuacji także okaże...  
     — Już wystarczy. — Monitorowanie stanu więźniów również należało, przynajmniej w takich sytuacjach, do obowiązków Rey.  
     — Dziękuję, rycerzu. — Kanclerz przestał, przyklęknął, podniósł Huksowi twarz. Przez dwukrotnie złożone rękawiczki Lei, a jakże. Hux uciekł wzrokiem w dół, Rey nie była pewna, na ile świadomie, na ile z powodu bicia. — Na twoim miejscu, generale, jako człowiek z pewnymi pretensjami do honoru, popatrzyłbym jednak na salę, nie na własne – przepraszam, rycerzu i was, kapitanowie – rzygi. Bo co najmniej połowa tych ludzi umrze, ale ty, szczeniaku, będziesz żył.  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Wyleczyła go. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, kiedy go już dostarczyli do jej willi, poskładanego na tyle, żeby nie umarł w drodze – próbował, do kurwy nędzy, próbował – to go wyleczyła. Całkiem. Notując swoim droidom uwagi na temat natury tej kurewskiej Mocy. I jeszcze grzebiąc mu w mózgu, żeby zastosować jakieś znieczulenie tą ich pieprzoną magią. Bo teraz ją nagle, kurwa, obchodziło, że go boli. Kurwa, Hux nie myślał, że może jej nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej, nie po tamtym w bazie. A, kurwa, jednak. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.  
     — Jeszcze jedno „kurwa” i przejdziesz na ten poziom młodzieńczego użalania nad sobą, że równie dobrze mógłbyś zacząć płakać. — Leia stanęła w drzwiach. C3-PO – przeklęte dossier, przeklęta pamięć – niósł za nią tacę z czymś, co wyglądało jak shoty. — To są shoty. Bez żadnej trucizny, bo też nie wiem, po co miałabym cię teraz truć. Nie, nie przestanę ci monitorować myśli, póki nie będę miała pewności, że takie sceny jak w kabinie medycznej się nie powtórzą. Czyli co najmniej z rok.  
     Takie sceny, szlag by to.  
     — Już lepiej. Samokontrola wraca? Dojrzałość emocjonalna godna czterdziestolatka majaczy na horyzoncie?  
     Nie miał jeszcze czterdziestki i prawie to powiedział, w ostatniej chwili wyczuł pułapkę. Zacisnął zęby. Zaraz rozluźnił. Spróbował nie myśleć o niczym, mówić, co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Przyniosła, dość przewidywalnie, banał.  
     — Nie prosiłem o życie.  
     — Wielkie mi mecyje. A ci z tej waszej bandy, co zginęli, niekoniecznie prosili o śmierć. Że o mieszkańcach zniszczonych planet nie wspomnę. Jednym ze skutków przegrania wojny jest to, że traci się prawo decyzji w tej i paru innych kwestiach.  
     Siadła na fotelu obok łóżka. Wyglądała na całkowicie spokojną. Nawet nie to, że się go nie bała, trudno, żeby się bała po tym przedstawieniu w bazie, po prostu nawet go nie nienawidziła.  
     — Napij się, będzie ci łatwiej.  
     W pierwszym odruchu chciał warknąć coś na temat marnych prób wyciągania informacji alkoholem. W niemal tym samym odruchu uświadomił sobie, na szczęście, że przecież ona nie potrzebuje do tego żadnego alkoholu. W ogóle niczego nie potrzebuje. Tamten moment w bazie dobitne mu to uświadomił. Chociaż, szlag by to, „dobitnie” to najwyraźniej nadal nie dość, skoro prawie się zapomniał.  
     — A w jakiejś kolejności mam pić, proszę pani? — syknął.  
     — Z istotami, którym przeorałam umysł, jestem na „ty”. Dowolnej.  
     — Dowolnej? Niesamowite, skoro już o utracie decyzyjności mowa...  
     — C3-PO, zaprotokołuj, proszę, że nie ja przyrównałam los bojowników Najwyższego Porządku – ich krańcowe poświęcenie błędnej sprawie – do wyboru drinków. Tak dla pamięci pokoleń. Ale tobie już lepiej, generale, cień śmierci odszedł, życie się uśmiechnęło i tak dalej, widzę, skoro drwisz z egzekucji.  
     Kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa...  
     — O, ten moment samoużalania, ten właśnie. O nim mówiłam.  
     ...och, szlag.  
     — I możesz płakać, tak na przyszłość. Może się trochę ponabijam, ale nie będę cię za to tłukła — w jej głosie coś jakby zasyczało, zawrzało jadem. — Nie jestem twoim ojcem. Ani Naczelnym Wodzem.  
     Zabawne, z tego jadu Hux dał radę zaczerpnąć nieco siły. Jakby.  
     — Nie skądże. Jesteś tylko jego matką.  
     Nawet jej mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy. Przez moment. Potem owszem, drgnęły, skręciły się nawet. Bo parsknęła śmiechem.  
     — Napij się, na fantazję też ci pomoże. Wiesz – wiesz, oczywiście, ale daj się pochwalić starej kobiecie – brałam czynny udział w życiu politycznym od czasu, kiedy skończyłam piętnaście lat. Przed dwudziestką trafiłam na imperialne tortury i zniszczenie rodzinnej planety. Prowadziłam oddziały do istotnych taktycznie zwycięstw. Omawiałam te strategiczne. Zasiadałam przez następne pół życia w nowym Senacie. Historię naszych zatargów pominę, bo jest świeża. A teraz, cóż, zasiadam w kolejnym Senacie. Codziennie, jak tego ode mnie oczekuje publika i media, jak ja sama od siebie oczekuję, odwiedzam Bena w celi. Jaki z tego wniosek płynie dla generała militarnej partyjki, który, prawie dwa razy starszy niż ja, gdy znosiłam tortury Vadera, raczy dostawać histerii na miękkim łóżku i czystej pościeli, bo nie pasują mu drinki?  
     Ani razu nie podniosła głosu. Nie włożyła w niego pogardy, złości, w zasadzie nic poza beztroską nostalgią wspomnień, zaiste typową dla staruszków. Hux był pewien, że starannie wymodelowaną, niewiele mu to jednak pomagało w tym momencie. Zamierzał zaprzeczyć – nie histeryzował, nie chodziło o drinki, Najwyższy Porządek nie był byle „militarną partyjką”, do supernowych! – ale za każdym razem, gdy słowa pojawiały się mu na języku, dostrzegał rozbawiony wzrok Lei, jej nieme „naprawdę? na pewno na pewno chcesz to powiedzieć, dzieciaku?”, uświadamiał sobie, że ona przecież wie, już z góry szykuje ripostę wraz ze śmiechem i – tracił kontenans.  
     — I tak mi powiesz.  
     Pokręciła głową z teatralnym żalem.  
     — Nawet nie spróbujesz? Marne z ciebie towarzystwo. Na żadnym balu byś furory nie zrobił, żadnego serca nie podbił...  
     — I mam się napić, bo to mi poprawi fantazję. — Sięgnął zresztą wreszcie po ten alkohol; tak po prawdzie, to owszem, miała rację, miała pieprzoną rację, potrzebował.  
     — Tak to zwykle działa u ludzi, a nudny gość gorszy od najeźdźcy. Ale nie, nie. Masz pić, żeby nie zrobić nic głupiego, kiedy do ciebie dojdzie.  
     Co takiego niby, parsknął w duchu. Czekał, aż odpowie, ale milczała. Najwyraźniej księżniczka tym razem czekała, aż on zdecyduje się użyć strun głosowych. Nic z tego. Jego decyzja, to proszę bardzo.  
     Leia po prostu patrzyła w milczeniu, jak on pije. Pewnie nawet już myślała o czymś innym. W jej głowie w końcu nikt nie siedział. To Hux miał tutaj siedzieć i bać się – sprawdzać, przyglądać, kląć – każdej własnej myśli.  
     — Wniosek — stwierdził wreszcie, może i przez alkohol — dla mnie płynie taki, że masz dużą wprawę w spłukiwaniu z siebie tego retoryczno-konwersacyjnego gówna i mam przestać, bo cię nudzę, a nudny gość... — urwał, zaśmiał się. — Ha. Ja przecież nie jestem gościem.  
     — Nudny jeniec, więzień polityczny, obiekt eksperymentów czy jakkolwiek tam o sobie myślisz, jest jeszcze gorszy, bo nie można się go pozbyć bez tony papierkologii i rozmów ze zwierzchnikami.  
     Jakkolwiek tam o sobie myślisz. Dusza niewolnika, powiedział ten ich kanclerz – i miał rację, nieprawdaż? Przecież w końcu jej odpowiedział. Ograniczył rzucanie „kurwami”, nawet we własnych myślach. Zaczął bawić damę. Dusza niewolnika. Nic dziwnego, że tyle zostało z tych ich marzeń o imperium.  
     Następne shoty Hux wypił praktycznie jednocześnie, z pijaną wprawą balansując dwoma kieliszkami w dłoni. Z przechyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczyma. Nie, żeby się łudził, że to powstrzyma generał, jeśli zechce mu wejść do głowy, ale przynajmniej pozwalało uciszyć wspomnienie z tej przeklętej bazy.  
     — Ale na gościach nie możesz sobie poeksperymentować, kiedy się nudzisz.  
     Alkohol też – pomagał. Tutaj miała rację, o czymkolwiek wtedy mówiła. Już dawno nie miał tak bardzo gdzieś, że się poniża.  
     — Zależy od punktu widzenia. Han próbował mnie kiedyś nauczyć gotować. Myślę, że to, co wtedy serwowaliśmy gościom, przed sądem dałoby się to podciągnąć pod eksperymenty. Masz już dość.  
     Kieliszek, jeszcze pełny, wylewitował mu z dłoni. Hux otworzył oczy, natychmiast. Dosłownie poczuł wyrzut adrenaliny – i to dopiero uświadomiło mu, tak naprawdę, jak bardzo się poddał, na jak niskie zszedł obroty, jak nic w nim od czasu przegranej nie było; wcześniej adrenaliny miał w żyłach tyle, że tak drobnego skoku nawet by nie zauważył — i dopiero w drugiej myśli przypomniał sobie ten pieprzony moment w bazie, zaciekawiony wzrok generał Organy. Odruch lękowy. Adaptacja do bycia rzucanym Mocą po ścianach, podłogach, sufitach, nadziewanym na kanty i dźwignie, dławionym do nieprzytomności. Dusza niewolnika.  
     — Kanclerz mówił jako człowiek, któremu z głupim uśmieszkiem i słabą przemową na ustach zniszczyłeś ojczysty układ planetarny matki. — Leia przelewitowała kieliszek na tacę, ostrożnie. — Tak od strony... wiedzy metafizycznej, to Moc nie jest tożsama z duszą, charakterem, wolą czy sumieniem. Niczym takim. Och, i ja — dodała po chwili — nie będę sprawdzała, jak się tobą rzuca po ścianach.  
     — Dosyć się naoglądałaś w umyśle Nacze... Rena?  
     — Masz o mnie dziwnie sentymentalne mniemanie. Zwalmy to na alkohol. — Przechyliła się, poklepała go po policzku, lekko, tylko chyba na wpół drwiąco. — Gdyby mi, gdyby Republice to było do czegokolwiek potrzebne, to nie zaufałabym wspomnieniom ani jego, ani twoim, tylko sprawdziła empirycznie. Ale nie jest. Nie zamierzam, nie będę, krzywdzić cię bez powodu. Nigdy tak nie robię. Nikomu. Powiedzmy, że mam uraz.  
     Przesunęła dłoń na jego skroń, ułożyła mu głowę na poduszce – wszystko się w nim napięło, jednak żadna sugestia czy popychane Mocą nie nadeszło. Generał po prostu ułożyła go na poduszkach, bo był kompletne ululany. Prawie wybuchnął śmiechem. Z gardła wyszedł mu ni to bulgot, ni to chichot, ni to szloch. Bulgot, tak, bulgot brzmiało najlepiej.  
     Już dawno nie był tak bardzo rozbawiony tym, że się poniża. Chyba nawet – nigdy.  
     — No widzisz, jak nam ładnie idzie. Śpij. — Leia wstała.  
     Dobiegł go szelest poprawianych szat. Ledwie dał rade unieść powieki – generał była już przy drzwiach. Pokój zaczynał wirować rozmywać się na końcach, jakby Hux spadał we wnętrze własnej głowy.  
     — To nie był... to nie jest.... — wydusił z siebie, trochę sennie, trochę z prawdziwym przerażeniem.  
     Nie dokończył. Nie musiał. Leia przepuściła C3-PO i obróciła się na progu. Wyglądała, jakby wstrzymywała śmiech.  
     — Dostałam ten dom już po rozpoczęciu ostatniej wojny. Ben nigdy tutaj nie mieszkał. Pokój jest twój własny. Dobranoc, eksgenerale. Dobrych snów.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy potrzebujemy łaski. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. 
> 
> Ale jest karnawał. Jeszcze trochę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tia, dzisaj, nim wrzucim tekst walentynkowy (który może jednak lepiej, żeby odczekał do popołudnia), coś mamy dzień na nowe części WIP i to części niebotycznie długie, które próbowaliśmy ciąć, ale nam nie wyszło. To jest, kurczę, tak bardzo sobie pobłażające, że powinno podpadać pod grzech i występek, i wołać kary.
> 
> Ta część - jeszcze bardziej crack.
> 
> Hux powinien nosić koszulkę Carl Schmitt FTW. Jakieś modern academy AU byłoby na rzeczy.

Normalnie Hux snów nie miewał w ogóle. Normalnie był nie tylko wyczerpany, ale też pod wpływem stymulantów, leków przeciwbólowych, połowy galaktycznej apteki. Spał wtedy, kiedy miał zapisane w grafiku. Też dzięki tabletkom. Głęboko, z przyspieszoną regeneracją mózgu, bez snów. A przynajmniej z fazą tak skróconą, że nie ich pamiętał.  
     W pierwszych dniach w Republice był głównie albo bity, albo nieprzytomny, bo lekarze, pobłażliwie marudząc żołnierzom, robili jednak, co mogli, by go utrzymywać przy życiu. Pierwszej nocy u generał był tylko pijany. Po wszystkich nowszych obrażeniach nie zostało śladu.  
     Dryfując na krawędzi jawy, snu i pijanego delirium – statek pijany; był pewien, że to jego podświadomość podsuwa mu ten tytuł, żeby z niego drwić, nawet jeśli na razie nie pamiętał wersów, ani jednego – zastanawiał się, czy to leczenie miało jeszcze jakiś ukryty, podstępny sens, poza tym... naukowym badaniem magicznych sztuczek. Czy chcieli, Leia chciała, żeby był wdzięczny. Żeby pamiętał, że poza karą i bólem Moc – Leia, generał, Republika – daje też nagrody. Jeden jest pan... Znów mu uciekło. Czy po prostu nie chciała mieć pod dachem balastu medycznego. Czy naprawdę nie poświęciła temu żadnej specjalnej uwagi, tylko, jak to ujęła, miała uraz. Nie mogłaby. Biedna, straumatyzowana nastolatka, potem nauczona traumą kobieta. Niezdolna do okrucieństwa. Tysiące razy rozgrywała ten wizerunek publicznie, w tylu odcieniach...  
     Przechylając się przez tę krawędź delirium, na wpół się spodziewał, że teraz to wreszcie będzie miał sny. Takie jak z literatury albo dawnych opowieści pozostałych chłopaków: koszmary, obrazy pełne symboliki, może nawet, skoro jego własna podświadomość zamierzała go kopać, jakieś fantazje erotyczne o sławetnym złotym bikini. Może rozbije bank i sam trafi do złotego bikini, a Leia będzie trzymała łańcuchy. Koszmar, symbolika i seks w jednym.  
     Z tą myślą zasnął. Albo przynajmniej ta przypomniała mu się rano pierwsza. I nawet przekleństw mu zabrakło.  
     — Byłem pijany — rzucił obronnie, tak w przestrzeń.  
     Samemu sobie się usprawiedliwiając, znaczy. Jak stary alkoholik. Pięknie. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przedsennych widów mu generał nie podglądała. Z czegoś tak żenującego żadna ilość substancji psychoaktywnych nie mogła wybronić.  
     W zasadzie, jak na dawkę, którą sobie właśnie przypominał, to głowa go nawet nie bolała, słońce nie wypalało oczu. Czuł się... dobrze. Geny może przeklęte, ale uchroniły przed kacem. Symboliczne sny, stwierdził, przeczesując pamięć, też go ominęły. Miał w głowie tylko jakieś mętne obrazy statku, kołyszącego się między gwiazdami i próbującego śpiewać szanty ochrypłym głosem.  
     Czyli sny jako zjawisko go rozczarowały. Leitmotiv jego życia. Ale przynajmniej miał względną pewność, że generał – Leia, Leia – mu w nich nie grzebała.  
     Rozejrzał się po pokoju, próbując, z braku decyzyjności, chociaż – ocenić sytuację. Przez momencik zastanawiał się, czy skoro ta pościel jest też tak ewidentnie nowa, wyprana, wykrochmalona, skoro pokój jego, to czy po tym, gdy generał dowie się już wszystkiego o jego niewolniczej duszy, co Republice wiedzieć potrzebne, to pościel spali, a pokój zdezynfekuje. Może w ogóle zburzą cały dom i dadzą jej, wdzięczni za poświęcenia obywatele, nowy. Większy. Ładniejszy.  
     Potem przestał, bo uświadomił sobie, że ona go pewnie teraz... monitoruje. I zaraz wypomni przerost poczucia własnej ważności, nawet dla niego samego wyczuwalny. Burzyć dom z jego powodu? Cóż za marnotrawstwo. Dom to przecież nie rękawiczki. Wokół nie ma żołnierzy. Nie ma jej drogiego syna, w każdej chwili mogącego ją kompletnie skompromitować. Nie ma sensu umacniać własnej władzy, urządzać pokazów lojalności.  
     Przecież w sumie nie był dzieckiem i to wszystko wiedział. Scena była po to, żeby upewnić armię, że generał Organa nie zamierza się poddawać sentymentom, że Najwyższemu Porządkowi to wszystko nie ujdzie płazem. Może nawet scena była dlatego, że generał – Leia – przewidywała, że będzie chciała, potrzebowała „go sobie wziąć” i łagodziła cios wiernym żołnierzom Republiki. Nie, żeby to było dla jego dobra, ale też niespecjalnie w niego tak naprawdę wymierzone. Tylko mała rozgrywka wewnętrzna. Polityka. Wizerunek.  
     Najwyraźniej wszystkim, wrogom, sojusznikom, własnemu, kurwa, obozowi i przywódcom, najlepiej nadawał się na chłopca do bicia. Gdyby miał we krwi jeszcze trochę – sporo – wczorajszego alkoholu, może nawet wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Niestety. Teraz, sądząc z nacisku w skroniach, organizm już się odtruwał.  
     Drzwi zaszurały. Droid. Nie C3-PO.  
     — Pani prosi, żebyś się odświeżył i przyszedł do pokoju zabiegowego.  
     Hux zanotował to „ty”. Zanotował też „prosi”. Zanotował, że albo Leia faktycznie cały czas go jakoś... wyczuwa... albo zamontowała kamery w pokoju. Najpewniej i to, i to.  
     — Pośmialiśmy się, wypiliśmy bruderszafty, a teraz wracamy do eksperymentów? Ale że tak bez śniadania...  
     Droid, oczywiście, miał w nosie jego urazę, marne dowcipy i jakikolwiek cień godności. Za to „śniadanie”, pewnie jako część zaprogramowanych obowiązków, wywołało w nim reakcję.  
     — Pani sądzi, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zjesz po badaniu. Ona sama już jadła. Poza tym, pora jest bardziej na lunch. Kiedy skończycie, podamy obiad.  
     Aha. Czyli przewidywała, że będzie mu grzebać w mózgu i nie chciała żeby jej wymiotował na buty. W obecnym stanie on też tego zresztą nie chciał. Tak jakoś chwilowo miał dosyć poniżenia.  
     — Twoja łazienka jest po lewej. Pokazać ci, jak korzystać z prysznica?  
     Za to rzeczywistość najwyraźniej nie miała dosyć poniżania jego. Cóż. Zapewne z punktu widzenia tej nowej republikańskiej rzeczywistości zdecydowanie zasłużył. Nadal jednak nie zamierzał tak – tak zupełnie bez walki.  
     Wobec czego odesłał droida precz. Czego pożałował już pięć minut później, gdy okazało się, że oczywiście willa generał była staroświecka i po staroświecku fikuśna, wobec czego kran w prysznicu nie przypominał niczego, co Hux widział na okrętach czy w Akademii, a działał na jakieś przeklęte ustawiane gwiazdy wiedzą czym fotokomórki, ukryte – gwiazdy. wiedzą. gdzie. – panele dotykowe i podobne cuda, modne pewnie przez pół dekady dwa wieki temu, potem zaś zarzucone ze względu na niepraktyczność. Wobec czego, jakże przewidywalnie, jakże uroczo, Hux bawił się ponad kwadrans, próbując włączyć jakąkolwiek nie wrzącą wodę. Już nawet lodowata by mu nie przeszkadzała.  
     Z kłopotu wybawił go przedstawiciel low techu, mały, niespecjalnie skomplikowany czy inteligentny droid, przywożący z sobą nowe ręczniki, ścierę do podłogi i przy okazji, najwyraźniej nawet swoją wątłą sztuczną inteligencją prawidłowo oceniwszy sytuację, tłumaczący Huksowi, gdzie jest ukryty ten przeklęty panel. I jak się ustawić, żeby fotokomórka złapała. I jak spauzować program. I wszystkie pozostałe „jaki”.  
     Hux włączył lodowatą wodę już tylko po to, by napawać się tryumfem, choćby cudzym. Oraz schłodzić głowę. Inaczej, miał silne wrażenie, za moment rozbije lustro, spróbuje sobie poderżnąć gardło – to nie wyjdzie, oczywiście, bo Leia zejdzie, nie, kogoś przyśle, żeby się samej nie brudzić – i od tej pory droidy nie będą go puszczać bez asysty nawet do toalety.  
     I jeszcze po drodze się znowu dowie, że się nad sobą użala.  
  
  
Stanęło to-to w drzwiach. Zdecydowany postęp w stosunku do najmniej wygodnego dla Lei wariantu, z tych które rozważało, czyli absolutnej odmowy kooperacji i wbicia się pazurami w kąt sypialni. Leia by go z tej sypialni wywlokła, ale jednak, ach, wolała nie.  
     Wolałaby nie. Motyw przewodni ostatnich kilku lat jej życia, po prostu. Może i całego. Wolałaby nie, po czym, oczywiście, okazywało się, że jednak nie ma takiej możliwości. Wolałaby nie znosić tortur, nie torturować innych, nie widzieć zniszczenia Alderaanu, Hosnian też, gdyby się dało, wolałaby nie chować Hana i nie... I nie była pewna, nadal, czy wolałaby nie mieć nigdy syna.  
     Może córki też powinna „woleć nie”. Tak dla pewności.  
     — Stanie w drzwiach — oznajmiła, nie unosząc wzroku znad raportu o bieżących sondażach — niczego nie zmieni. Jeśli to ma być protest okupacyjny, to został odnotowany.  
     — Protest okupacyjny — powtórzył Hux. Z bardzo teatralną pogardą, ale skoro stał tutaj, to Lei nie chciało się jej nawet rzucać okiem – myślą – co tam pod wzgardą siedzi.  
     — Też myślałam, że jesteś ponad takie marne republikańskie wymysły. Wy to raczej przemocą i dekretami Wodza...? Dobra. — Oceniła długość do końca raportu; minuta jej wystarczy. — To dekret jest taki, że masz tutaj podejść, rozebrać się – weź ręcznik, jeśli chcesz, mnie bez różnicy – i położyć na stole. I jeśli nie zaczniesz go wypełniać w ciągu najbliższej pół minuty, to... Ech, słaba w tym jestem. Co mogę zrobić odpowiednio melodramatycznego? Pokoju ci nie wysadzę, bo mój własny. Przyciągnąć Mocą? Tutaj jest sterylnie, zamiatać nie ma sensu...  
     Oho, teraz to cała fala złości, napiętej czujności oraz upokorzenia przeszła przez Moc. Nawet mimo tego, że Hux, w sumie, dał radę panować nad mimiką i mową ciała. Tyle opanowania na nic, taka zmarnować wola.  
     — Powiedziałaś, że...  
     — Na razie nie rzucam tobą po ścianach. I powiedziałam wczoraj, że rzucę, jeśli będzie powód.  
     Zacisnęło to-to usta. Raport się skończył. Leia odłożyła papiery prawie że z westchnieniem, bo jednak, najwyraźniej, trzeba będzie użyć środków przymusu bezpośredniego – i wtedy, proszę, Hux się ruszył. Powoli. Ale nie aż tak, żeby to podpadało pod strajk corelliański.  
     — To nie jest w ogóle mało etyczne — prawie wypluł to słowo — mało skromne oczekiwać jeszcze, że zwierzątka laboratoryjne będą jeszcze kooperowały? Skoro się już na nich eksperymentuje?  
     — Nie oczekuję. Zakładam, że ci będzie mniej niekomfortowo. — Przeciągnęła to słowo, uśmiechnęła się. — Ale nie musisz. Proszę bardzo. Przykuwaj się nawet co rano do łóżka. Jakoś to przeżyję. Lepiej niż ty, tak po prawdzie.  
     Jak go wczoraj dowieźli, to był chyba w zbyt słabym stanie, żeby do końca zarejestrować, co się mu robi. Potem, jak go podleczyła, to sytuacja była już umocowana w medycznym kontekście. Teraz nie. Wobec czego Hux wyglądał jakby miał zaraz umrzeć ze wstydu. Leia najwyraźniej miała jeszcze serce, bo prawie się jej robiło szkoda. Miała też rozum. Rozum podpowiadał, że „szkoda” podpada pod te liczne „wolałabym nie” w jej życiu.  
     — Na co ci w ogóle to... mnie badać? — syknął Hux, układając się na stole zabiegowym. — Poza przyjemnością, oczywiście. Masz teorię. Teoria idealnie pasuje władzom Republiki. Jeśli potrzebujecie tego samego u żołnierzy, to po prostu ich dużo bijcie, potorturujcie, przecież tak świetnie ci to wychodzi...  
     I ponieważ Leia ma serce, czyli emocje, to jeśli idiota będzie dalej gadał w tym tonie, to mu zrobi krzywdę. Poważniejszą niż pewnie będzie chciała, bo ta podatność. Ale tego nie można pokazać. Kolejne „wolałabym nie”.  
     — Mało efektywne — ucięła. — Zabiera za dużo czasu, za dużo zasobów, wywołuje problemy psychiczne, których opanowanie będzie albo pożerało kolejne zasoby, albo zmniejszy zdolność bojową. Kto w końcu wygrał ostatnio?  
     Olala. Gdyby wzrok mógł palić, to Leia... cóż, Leia nadal by przeżyła, ale z pokoju nic by nie zostało.  
     — Kto wygrał ostatnio? — powtórzyła, bardzo spokojnie. — To było pytanie.  
     — Retoryczne.  
     — Nadal oczekuję odpowiedzi.  
     — To bardzo dziwne, że po takim tryumfie jeszcze potrzebujecie potwierdzenia własnej wartości.  
     — Nie chodzi o mnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Im szybciej się przestaniesz wygłupiać, tym szybciej skończymy. A chcesz, żebyśmy skończyli.  
     — Odpowiedź też możesz sobie wziąć z mojej głowy, prawda?  
     — Już ją wzięłam. Tylko chcę, żebyś jednak powiedział na głos. Wyraźnie. W pełnym kontekście. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Kto wygrał ostatnio?  
     No proszę. Ledwo prawie-a-generał uznał, że nic już nie ugra, całkiem się uspokoił. Dał nawet radę zabrzmieć ironicznie.  
     — Wy. Nowa Republika i Ruch Oporu. Myśmy przegrali. I to moja wina.  
     W zasadzie nie do końca, ale Leia wzięła go sobie, jak to czarująco ujął Gothan, nie po to, żeby być terapeutką zbrodniarza. Chociaż, znając życie, i tak w tej pozycji skończy. Bo miała serce. Bo jej brat, człowiek, który uwolnił ją z celi na Gwieździe Śmierci, powiedział jej kiedyś, że w człowieku wysysającym światło niczym czarna dziura jest jeszcze dobro, a potem wrócił, cały i zdrowy, żeby powiedzieć, że no widzisz, było, przecież mówiłem.  
     — Nie użalamy się nad sobą. Masz jakiś sentyment do swoich blizn?  
     Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
     — ...Niespecjalnie?  
     — To dobrze. — Położyła mu dłoń na jednej, między czwartym a piątym żebrem. — Pamiętasz w ogóle, po czym są?  
     — Niespecjalnie. — Wzruszył ramionami. Efekt byłby dobry, gdyby nie to, że Moc usłużnie informowała Leię o całym napięciu pod spodem. — Trochę tego było.  
     — Teoretycznie istnieje możliwość wyciągania wspomnień z rzeczy, przez krótki czas. Tutaj nie mówimy o rzeczy, tylko jeszcze żywym organizmie – tak, wiem, twoim – więc gdybyśmy wyciągali, to najpewniej po prostu Moc posiłkowałaby się twoimi wspomnieniami... — O, jaki odruch lękowy od razu. Znowu tylko w Mocy, na poziomie reakcji fizycznej to Hux tylko przewrócił oczyma — ...chociaż jest też pamięć mięśni, jak to mówią. Jest w końcu nawet pamięć filiżanki. Raporty twierdzą, że Moc nie potrafi więcej niż badania kryminalistyczne, jest jednak znacznie szybsza. Gdyby to się dało... wzmocnić, rozciągnąć, przynajmniej zbadać granice...  
     — Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić, ile informacji da się wyciągnąć z trupa, to sugerowałbym przeprowadzić najpierw wszystkie inne planowane na mnie eksperymenty.  
     Przesunęła mu palce po gardle, wzdłuż grdyki.  
     — Pozwolisz mi się skupić czy mam ci zablokować struny głosowe? Do sprawdzenia na szybko wystarczy porównanie tego, co uda się wyciągnąć, sięgając do umysłu, i co przyjdzie bez tej pomocy. O ile to się uda rozdzielić. Ale spróbujemy... — Postukała palcami o jego żebra. Moc usłużnie podpowiedziała, jak bardzo Huksa to zapiekło, ile wspomnień przyniosło. — I tak chciałam głównie sprawdzić, jak silne, jak odległe w czasie może być takie leczenie.  
     Teraz. Błysk lęku, zaraz gasnący, opadający do stałego poziomu. I tak wysokiego. Ciekawe, czy coś w tej podatności by się zmieniło, gdyby to stałe napięcie opadło. Czy sam Hux dałby radę odczuć zmianę, nawet jeśliby nie rozumiał jej przyczyn.  
     Trzeba będzie spróbować. Pod koniec, na wypadek, gdyby brak lęku faktycznie spowodował cofnięcie całej atypowej reakcji. Pod koniec, bo na razie Leia nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Normalnie napięcie można było ukoić Mocą, tutaj jednak Moc przynosiła od razu efekt odwrotny.  
     — Czyli sprawdzasz samą siebie? — prychnął Hux. — Po tym wszystkim? Siły Republiki muszą mieć naprawdę olbrzymie problemy z samooceną.  
     Nawet nie musiała mu czytać umysłu, żeby dostrzec, że próbuje odciągnąć jej uwagę.  
     — Sprawdzam, na ile w ogóle ta podatność może się przydać naszej armii. Jak daleko sięga. Nie mamy wielu Jedi, ale to się łatwo zmieni. Liczba dzieci rodzących się z darem Mocy jest w miarę stała.  
     Najpierw zdolność leczenia. Przejechała palcem po bliźnie, skupiła się, zasugerowała, ale jeszcze lekko – i proszę. Zregenerowało się. A blizna wyglądała na kilkuletnią. Lei zaschło w gardle. Miała nadzieję, że nie słychać tego w głosie, potrzebowała, żeby Hux nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, co się mu robi, jeśli chciała sprawdzić, co wyciągnie z samej skóry. Nawet pamiętając, że komórki się zmieniają, Moc była jedna, i to pozwalało – powinno pozwolić...  
     — Teraz, kiedy znowu zaczęliśmy programy edukacyjne, ścieżki treningowe, nawet centra dokształcające dla dorosłych, powinniśmy mieć niedługo odpowiednią liczbę użytkowników Mocy. Chcę zbadać, ile oni w ogóle mogą zrobić.  
     Pod tą blizną, związane z blizną, było jedno złamanie i naruszenie, przypalenie żebra. Zaleczone, ale nie wyleczone całkiem, ślady w kościach były wyraźne. Próba naprawienia tego teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, naprawienia, wyciągnięcia historii, jeszcze znieczulenia – to powinno być trudne. Kosztować sporo energii, skupienia, wysiłku. Dobry punkt wyjścia ćwiczeń.  
     — Chcę wiedzieć, Republika potrzebuje wiedzieć — ciągnęła, spokojnie, wyraźnie; dla technologii nagrywających, będzie przecież potrzebowała do raportów — gdzie są granice. Potencjalne granice.  
     Gwiazdy, to poszło znowu samo. Wyciszenie ośrodków bólu w mózgu, regeneracja komórek kostnych, delikatna, prawie odruchowa, niemal nieświadome wyleczenie kiedyś tam zerwanych i przemocą znów związanych mięśni. Wspomnienie też przyszło samo, raczej nie z umysłu, bo bez wskazania na sprawcę, tylko ukazaniem momentu i narzędzia. Uderzenie Mocy – rozpoznała ten pyszny, pewny racji gniew – uderzenie o powierzchnię płaską, z dużą siłą, stąd złamanie, które przy okazji perforowało organy wewnętrzne. Potem ta sama Moc przesunęła żebra na miejsce, przytrzymała, wymusiła szybsze zrośnięcie. Potem miecz świetlny. Nie wszedł głęboko, ale wkładano go tak bardzo, bardzo powoli. Kauteryzował obrażenia wewnętrzne, przy okazji. A potem ktoś, zapewne medycy, zaaplikował standardową kurację bactą. Wszystko niecałe trzy lata temu. Wszystko, poza bactą, straszliwie bolesne.  
     Ostatnią myśl Leia wypchnęła z głowy jako oczywistą. Poza tym: całkiem dobre dane kryminalistyczne, w bardzo dobrym czasie. Bez wysiłku. W połączeniu z innymi czynnościami. Leia miała teraz gardło suche niczym samo Tatooine. Wyglądało na to, że jeśli organizm ma obniżony opór wobec manipulacji Mocą, to granice leżały... bardzo, bardzo daleko. Za to omnipotencja była na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
     — Nie ma żadnych granic — syknął Hux.  
     W świecie minął tak naprawdę ułamek chwili. Hux odpowiadał po prostu na jej ostatnie zdanie. Leia dała radę się opanować, nie było po niej widać wyrwania z prawie transu. Lata ćwiczeń. Wielu nauczycieli. Wiele technik.  
     — O — nadała głosowi ton uprzejmego zdumienia. — Teraz chcesz kooperować?  
     Zmrużył oczy, zacisnął pięści.  
     — To po prostu głupie. Nie ma żadnych granic — powtórzył; pod bezsilną wściekłością była rezygnacja i Leia nie musiała mu nawet zaglądać do głowy, żeby wiedzieć, że tamten właśnie babrze się, po raz enty, w tym sformułowaniu o duszy niewolnika. — Poza tymi, które sobie sami narzucicie dla waszego dobrego samopoczucia. Nie chcesz mną rzucać po ścianach, to nie będziesz. Proszę. Granica. W tej waszej republice — o, a teraz rezygnacja zniknęła, przykryta fanatycznym zapałem — uwielbiacie tak robić. Stawiać sobie i innym ograniczenia, płotki, bariery, potem udawać, że to konieczne. Trzymać wszystko na uwięzi.  
     Leia posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Głównie dlatego, że wiedziała, że go to zirytuje, a zirytowany powinien mniej się skupiać na tym, co mu robiła. Będzie łatwiej nie wymieszać wspomnień.  
     — Ty chyba, wolnościowcze, zapomniałeś już własny regulamin dotyczący umundurowania. — Pochyliła się trochę, położyła dłoń na jego lewym kolanie, niech pomyśli, że to przez nieuwagę, niech się poczuje wściekły na to uprzedmiotowienie. Kolano musiało być więcej niż raz potrzaskane, nierówność, uszczerbek czy złe zrośnięcie stawu widoczne gołym okiem, blizny też, ale dopiero pod palcami mogła wyczuć ich fakturę, nakładanie się na siebie, chronologię. — Tudzież wasze inne akty prawne. Niewiele tam było miejsca na swobodę.  
     Mogła teraz spróbować poprzez Moc odróżnić jedne obrażenia od drugich, przesiać, rozłożyć je w czasie, postarać się pobrać wspomnienia pojedynczo, nim się wyleczy wszystko. O ile się da. Ale na razie wyglądało na to, że faktycznie, granic nie ma, hulaj duch.  
     Huksowi było podrzucić kość ideologii, żeby zapomniał o świecie i się rozkręcił retorycznie. Nie musiała go słuchać, wszystko było nagrywane, mogła przeanalizować później – ale jednak słuchała, chociaż słowa dochodziły do niej jakby z oddali i spowolnione. Tyle rzeczy się działo w Mocy: wspomnienie za wspomnieniem, uraz za urazem, ból za bólem, niektóre bardzo stare, sprzed ponad trzydziestu lat, jeszcze nie zadane Mocą. Przesiane, wyraźnie oddzielone, widziała jak na dłoni, które się wiąże z którym. Niesamowite.  
     — A co mnie obchodzi swoboda? Chodziło o dążenie. Do... do perfekcji. Stałą poprawę samego siebie. Bycie zawsze na najwyższych obrotach. Regulamin umundurowania **tudzież** inne akty prawne odzwierciedlały dążenie. Wy sobie stawiacie bariery, żeby nigdy nie wyrosnąć ponad przeciętność i słabość, chronicie ją, hołubicie, więzicie siłę i się czujecie lepsi. Bezpieczni. U nas... u nas bariery były po to, żebyś nie mógł wrócić na to swoje bezpieczne pastwisko, żebyś musiał iść dalej. Jak na arenie. Grodzą cię, żebyś musiał się zmierzyć z siłą.  
     Zwykle przy badaniu takiej, dajmy na to, filiżanki, odstawionej minutę wcześniej na talerzyk, widziało się tylko mętne, chaotyczne plamy, emocje i odbicia co najmniej pięciu ostatnich osób, które miały niedawno przedmiot w ręku. Rozplątanie tego wymagało małej medytacji. Jedi dawnych dni robili to szybciej, ale mieli wprawę, a i tak czas ich ograniczał. Lei jeszcze nigdy nie udało się tak łatwo, tak prędko, tak wyraźnie...  
     — Ale nie jesteś przywiązany do swoich blizn — zauważyła, tak tylko, żeby nadal gadał.  
     — Do mundurów też nie byłem. Ładne symbole. Nic więcej. Zawsze można zdobyć nowe. Można pójść dalej. Wygrać albo uznać swoją niższość. Zbroić wolę.  
     — Mhm. Wróćmy do mojego ulubionego pytania retorycznego: kto wygrał ostatnią wojnę?  
     Prawie przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Wygraliście, bo zrobiliście dokładnie tak samo. Przestaliście się bawić w demokrację i prawa człowieka, i liberalizm, i rozbrojenie. Kazaliście swoim banthom siedzieć w zagrodzie, a sami wyszliście, wyrzuciliście klucz i sięgnęliście dalej. Musieliście.  
     Niesamowite. Nie całkowicie ślepe przekonanie Huksa – Leia w życiu widziała sporo ideologów, wielu stron. Niesamowite było, że kiedy teraz, prawie nieświadomie – powtarzając, szlag, wpadając w rezonans – szepnęła, zasugerowała Mocy „dalej”, ta po prostu oddaliła perspektywę i pokazała jej... wszystko. Wszystko.  
     Całe ciało i historię urazów, wszystkie komórki, tkanki, połączenia, równocześnie osobno i współdziałające w tej harmonii, każda kropla szpiku i równocześnie wszystkie kości, każda kropla krwi i na raz wszystkie naczynka. Cały mikrokosmos organizmu. Nadal bez wchodzenia na poziom świadomości. Mogłaby – może by mogła, wyglądało, jakby mogła – wyciągnąć dane każdej jednej komórki, historię poprzednich.  
     Docisnęła biodra do stołu, po to, żeby się podeprzeć, żeby Hux nie zauważył, jak ją – gwiazdy. Gwiazdy. Gdyby móc tak zawsze, w dowolnych okolicznościach, na każdym, na czymkolwiek. Jakby to pomogło przesłuchaniom i walce. Jakby to pomogło medycynie i inżynierii.  
     — Zreformowaliście ten swój system, bo naszej siły ten motłoch słabeuszy bał się bardziej. Wspięliście się trochę wyżej, trochę ponad ten tępy egoizm i strach. Wystarczyło was tylko trochę... popchnąć. Ale teraz wrócicie do tego obrzydliwego bezwładu, teraz was zaraz tłum zdejmie ze stanowisk. Bo dał je wam ze strachu. Przed nami.  
     Kiedy była dzieckiem, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazano jej atlasy, mikro- i makrokosmos, te wielkie galaktyki i te maleńkie komórki, tak podobnie zbudowane, tak samo wypełnione głównie pustką – między nimi nie ma pustki, powiedziała mama, między nimi jest energia, jest Moc, jest życie, kochanie, tylko ten, kto zasłania oczy, mówi o nicości – wtedy po raz pierwszy przeżyła ten rodzaj głębokiego zanurzenia w świecie. Może dzięki Mocy, może dzięki wiedzy, przekazywanej w najzwyklejszych podręcznikach. Ciąg odbić, większych, mniejszych, ale przecież podobnych. Mała kropla to kosmos, kosmos to mała kropla. Największe gwiazdy zbudowane są z najmniejszych cząsteczek. Jedność. Jeśli potrafisz manipulować cząsteczką, potrafisz poruszyć gwiazdy.  
     Luke uczył czegoś podobnego. Luke’a tutaj nie było, była tylko naga potęga. Mikrokosmos organizmu. Galaktyka ciała. Gotowa wybuchnąć, jeśli tylko...  
     — Dojdziesz zaraz do tego momentu, w którym powiesz, nie tylko zasugerujesz, że mamy być wam wdzięczni — udało się jej brzmieć nonszalancko. — A wówczas mogę nie wytrzymać i rzucić tobą o ścianę.  
     — To rzuć — warknął. — Rzucaj. Złam mi coś. Nie znoszę tej waszej całej hipokryzji. Tego, że ledwie parę cykli minęło, wracacie za te swoje barierki, uspokajacie te swoje głupie banthy, udajecie, że tak naprawdę jesteście słabi, słabiutcy jak one, ale i tak zaraz was w głosowaniu słabych zdejmą z urzędu, bo się będą bały... Rzucaj, proszę bardzo, jak ci ulży. Powinnaś nimi, ale tego, a, tego nie chcesz. Wolisz, żeby oni rzucali tobą.  
     Szlag. Gnojek nie wiedział – nie mógł wiedzieć, mógł przeczuwać, mógł niechcący odbierać przepływy Mocy, mógł wpasować w schemat, ale nie mógł wiedzieć – jak ją kusił. Jak bardzo chciała, w tej chwili, kiedy widziała wszystko, każdą płytkę krwi, pracę każdego organu, każdy durny neuron w tym jego zideologizowanym łbie. Leia zdawała sobie sprawę, że ręce ma tak naprawdę nieruchome, ale czuła, jakby się jej trzęsły, jak dzieciakom uzależnionym od stymulantów. Rzucić o ścianę, akurat, mogłaby pewnie wysłać impuls bólowy z każdej komórki jego ciała, mogłaby je podgrzać i patrzeć, jak białko się ścina, jak pękają, jak... Mogłaby wszystko.  
     Potrzebowała dystansu. Potrzebowała wyjść, zamknąć połączenie. Tylko – szlag. Szkoda jej było.  
     — Ty, rozumiem, wolisz wieczny stan wyjątkowy i żadnych głosowań?  
     Zaśmiał się. Bał się. Czujność, adrenalina, napięcie, jak zwał, tak zwał, podskoczyło mu do tego poziomu, co wtedy w ich bazie, co wtedy, podpowiadał jej milion komórkowych wspomnień, przy Snoke’u i Benie, i pewnie ojcu, bo nie sądziła, żeby kto inny lał przyszłego generała pasem. Nie było sensu tego dalej przeglądać, sprawdziła, co chciała. Da się rozdzielić wspomnienia. Da się cofnąć do początku. Nie było sensu. Powinna przerwać.  
     — To samo mówili o tobie i Mon Mothmie, prawda? Kiedy oprotestowałyście rozbrojenie. Że wiecznie chcecie szykować wojnę, potrzebujecie wroga, żeby utrzymać się przy władzy.  
     Dałoby się też wyleczyć. Teoretycznie nawet wszystko naraz, Moc leżała teraz u jej stóp, gotowa niszczyć i odbudowywać – ale toby Leię kosztowało. Musiałaby zaczerpnąć z siebie albo otoczenia, nie był szansy, żeby organizm znalazł w sobie dość energii na kompletną regenerację tylu lat zniszczeń. Zaleczonych. Zaleczonych z bardzo precyzyjnymi lukami. Takimi, które nie zmniejszały specjalnie sprawności, tylko sprawiały ból.  
     — Och, generale. — Leia ledwo dała radę utrzymać opanowany, żartobliwy ton głosu; faktycznie było jej lekko na duszy, tak, ale raczej w ten pijany, zachwycony samym sobą sposób. Tyle władzy w opuszkach. — Pamiętać takie medialne głupotki? Jestem wzruszona. Mam rozumieć, że byłeś moim fanem?  
     Można byłoby wyleczyć stopniowo, zaczynając od poważniejszych urazów, śladów po złamanych kościach, elektrowstrząsach, przebiciach mieczem świetlnym. Blizny można zostawić na któryś inny dzień, blizny już nie bolą. Leczenie doskonale nadawało się na sondowanie granic, a przy tym nie prowadziło chyba na Ciemną Stronę. Przynajmniej nie na taką, którą Leia by się przejmowała.  
     — Wszyscy byli. Pewnie nawet nasi nauczyciele, chociaż próbowali to ukrywać. — Wspomnienie zmiękczyło Huksowi na moment rysy. — Nawet mój ojciec byłby na pewno bardziej zadowolony... — Błysk zaniepokojenia w oczach. — Co ty mi robisz? Nie marnowałabyś czasu na rozmowy, robisz coś i odwracasz moją uwagę...  
     — A gdybym jej nie odwróciła, to? Złożyłbyś protest na piśmie?  
     Puściła sugestię, pozwoliła Mocy przepłynąć głęboką falą. Kierowało się nią tym razem tak lekko, bez żadnego oporu, prawie jak własną myślą, trzeba było tylko kontrolować, żeby nie wyciągnęło za dużo energii. Ale poza tym wystarczyło tylko odsunąć głowę i patrzeć. Nieustannie niesamowite.  
     Kość w kolanie Huksa przeskoczyła z suchym trzaskiem, wróciła na swoje anatomicznie poprawne miejsce. Wzdrygnął się.  
     — Leczysz mnie. I znieczuliłaś — chciał chyba zabrzmieć sarkastycznie; wyszły my raczej podejrzliwe pretensje.  
     — Straszna zbrodnia.  
     — Holonet tak by to nazwał. Straszna zbrodnia wobec pamięci ofiar Hosnian... Kurwa! — Poszarzał, przegryzł sobie wargę.  
     Leia zdała sobie sprawę, że puściła – wycofała znieczulenie, może nawet pozwoliła swojemu gniewowi zabarwić Moc. Miała wszak serce. Dla ofiar ludobójstwa także. I wiedziała, że zdawszy sobie sprawę, powinna przestać, natychmiast, wrócić do znieczulenia albo przerwać... Ale przez kilka sekund tylko patrzyła, jak tamtemu zęby ślizgają się po zakrwawionym podbródku, jak próbuje nie krzyczeć, jak ból targa nim tak mocno, że prawie zrzuca ze stołu, a siniaczy na pewno. Regeneracja – powtórne zerwanie, złamanie, ponowne lepsze nastawienie – ponad tuzina części ciała naraz musiała być cokolwiek bolesna.  
     Leia patrzyła i widziała Alderaan oraz tamten czerwony błysk. Przez chwilę. Potem przymknęła oczy, sięgnęła przez Moc i zasugerowała neuronom tego małego skurwiela, żeby te przewodzące ból sobie zastrajkowały. Do cierpienia był przyzwyczajony, tylko się nim wzmacniał, upewniał.  
     — Nadal wolisz bez znieczulenia? — spytała uprzejmie, kiedy już była pewna swojego głosu.  
     Drań nadal mógł złapać tchu. Spróbował przewrócić się na bok, ale tylko syknął i wrócił do leżenia na plecach. Czekała spokojnie, przy okazji kończąc leczenie, tam, gdzie zostały jakieś urwane nitki, nie do końca naprawione sploty, nie całkiem po przestawieniu wzmocnione kości. Przeczesywanie wspomnień zostawi na kiedy indziej, to dzisiaj to i tak było - sporo.  
     — Nie powiedziałem... — wykrztusił wreszcie; zabrało mu powietrza, skrzywił się, odkaszlnął. — Nie powiedziałem, że wolę. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko plwaniu na pamięć ofiar Hosnian. — Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, prowokował.  
     Głupi szczeniak. Leia już zdążyła się uspokoić, a wtedy, niełatwo było ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Domykanie kanałów Mocy też pomogło. Poza tym, codziennie widywała Bena. Generalik się nawet nie zbliżył do jego poziomu.  
     — Jeśli działania bojowe prowadziliście za pomocą mętnych aluzji, to faktycznie dziwne, że aż tak długo nam z wami zeszło. Wstawaj, skończyliśmy. Obiad zaraz podadzą.  
    Demonstracyjnie odwróciła się plecami, przeszła do panelu kontrolnego domu.  
     — Zostawiłaś blizny. Twój fetysz? Wszystko w zabawce musi być ładnie i na błysk, jak nowe, ale...  
     — Zostawiłam też trochę innych rzeczy. Być może będę potrzebowała jakichś starszych uszkodzeń do późniejszych badań. Blizny są wygodnym punktem pomocniczym dla pamięci. I nie bolą.  
     — Tamto też mnie nie bolało.  
     Panel twierdził, że zupa jest już wstawiona na ogień. Pospieszą się albo będą jedli zimną, ewentualnie odgrzewaną. Wojna się skończyła. Leia nie zamierzała dłużej znosić byle jakiego jedzenia. Było się w końcu, szlag by to, księżniczką.  
     — Zaczniesz się wreszcie ubierać? Bolało. Tylko już nie zauważałeś. Ale mnie to rozpraszało.  
     Wstyd ją prawie smagnął przez Moc. Poczucie słabości. Winy. Upokorzenia. Niczego innego się nie spodziewała.  
     Może i zauważał, swoją drogą. Raport toksykologiczny z pierwszego dnia po złapaniu generała wskazywał, że ten miał w systemie pół galaktycznego czarnego rynku plus blokery mechanizmów uzależnienia – Leia była wdzięczna, bo to oznaczało, że przynajmniej syndromem odstawienia nie musiała się przejmować – w takiej dawce, że cud, że w ogóle był świadomy. Część z tego to były leki przeciwbólowe, chociaż pewnie brane na świeższe obrażenia. Najnowsze zadane mieczem świetlnym, jakie Leia na draniu wczoraj znalazła, powstało dwa dni przed ich ostatnim atakiem. Samo stanie z tak pociętym, nawet jeśli Mocą zaleczonym, podbrzuszem zdecydowanie wymagało jakiejś chemicznej pomocy. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy gdyby Gothan wiedział, to kopałby w inne miejsce. Może tak. Może nie. Bez znaczenia, nie wiedział.  
     Hux chwilowo milczał, ba, nawet się ubierał. Moc podawała usłużnie, że przemyśliwał, czy faktycznie czuje różnicę. Czy teraz go nie boli, co sugerowałoby, że ta straszliwie upierdliwa generał ma jednak rację i wcześniej był tak bardzo, tak żenująco, tak niedopuszczalnie słaby. Wychodziło mu, donosiła Moc, emocjami oraz strzępkami myśli, że owszem. Teraz go nie boli. Wcześniej bolało i w zasadzie to wiedział, w zasadzie rozumiał, że galaktyczna apteka nie tylko nowsze urazy przykrywa, tylko uciekał, że nie mierzyć się z cierpieniem, jak tchórzliwa... Ciągu przekleństw i samoponiżenia Leia już nie miała ochoty słuchać, był przewidywalny. Podobnie jak to, że teraz Hux spróbuje – nawet nie tyle co się wyładować, ile ją zranić.  
     — Może po prostu powinnaś poćwiczyć — prychnął, zapinając mankiety. — Twój syn jakoś nigdy nie narzekał.  
     Ciekawe, że sądził, że właśnie Ben jest jej najsłabszym punktem. Ben też chyba chciał tak myśleć, łudzić się. Ona sama czasami chciała.  
     — Mój syn czerpał siłę z nienawiści. Strachu. Cierpienia. Głównie własnego, ale cudzym też się mógł podeprzeć. Żywił się twoim bólem, a jednak wychowałam go tak, żeby nie narzekał na jedzenie, które mu podają — oznajmiła jak najpogodniejszym tonem. — Właśnie: lubisz zupę marchewkową?


	4. Chapter 4

Powiedział, że chce zjeść w pokoju. Leia odpowiedziała, tym swoim pieprzonym radosnym tonem, że nie ma mowy, bo nie po to go trzyma u siebie, żeby jeszcze siedzieć samej w jadalni wielkiej jak nerfia stodoła, a przecież nikogo teraz nie zaprosi. Zapewne pierwsze co „nikt” by zrobił, to palnął Huksowi w łeb. Jej nawet trudno byłoby takiego nikta winić.  
       Pierwsze danie udało mu się przesiedzieć w milczeniu. Przy drugim wziął parę kęsów, przełknął je z trudem, i podziękował. Co oczywiście spotkało się z tuzinem docinków na temat jego problemów psychicznych, zwłaszcza anoreksji. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było, że Leia – przebrana, swoją drogą, już ubrana w te białe, luźniejsze szaty, którymi całej galaktyce nie pozwalała zapomnieć o Alderaanie, już z kolczykami, broszką, pierścionkiem – potrafiła sugerować, brzmieć, jakby tak naprawdę się przejmowała, jakby wszystkie te złośliwości były jedynie pozą. Ułatwieniem. Dla nich obojga.  
       — Przejmuję się. W tym ograniczonym zakresie, w jakim każda istota z normalnie rozwiniętą empatią by się przejęła. Przejdziesz przez nasz obóz resocjalizujący, to zrozumiesz.  
       — Bo mi wypierzecie mózg — burknął, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu.  
       Zaskoczyła go, bo pokiwała głową:  
       — Jeśli każdą socjalizację nazwiemy praniem mózgu. Nie będę płakać i protestować, jakie to straszne, że biedni mordercy i ludobójcy może woleliby nadal zabijać, a nie dowiadywać się, że mają nie bić siostrzyczki, bo ją to boli. — Wzruszenie ramion. — Doświadczenie uczy, że wcale tak naprawdę nie woleli.  
       — Na Bena to coś nie zadziałało. — Nabił kawałek pieczeni na widelec.  
       — Najwyraźniej go źle socjalizowaliśmy. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
       Powinien jeść. Powinien jeść, skoro dają. Powinien jeść, skoro nie planował zagłodzić się na śmierć – a nie planował, bo i tak by mu nie pozwolili. Powinien jeść, bo nie miał powodu, żeby nie, przede wszystkim.  
       A nie mógł. Nie mógł się zmusić, co było już nie tyle irytujące, ile wręcz skandaliczne. Całe życie przynajmniej nad tym jednym miał kontrolę, własnym, kurwa, ciałem. Nad bólem, posiłkami, ćwiczeniami, reakcjami. Znaczy, myślał, że miał kontrolę. Republika ustami swojej księżniczki właśnie mu udowadniała, że się łudził, głupi, słaby, otumaniony kundel. Szczeniak.  
       — Nie możesz jeść, bo spędziłeś trzydzieści lat życia praktycznie tylko w przestrzeni, na nutridrinkach. Podłe w smaku, ale efektywne. Organizm ci się jeszcze nie przestawił na normalne jedzenie i normalne porcje. Możesz przestać się tym katować. A przynajmniej nie przy posiłkach, proszę? Chciałabym móc zjeść pieczeń z tauska bez smaku wojskowych racji i młodzieńczych żali w tle umysłu.  
       Zacisnął zęby. Miał ochotę jej wypomnieć, że już nie jest dzieckiem, młodzieńcem, że już raczej wiek średni – ale wtedy prosiłaby się o odpowiedź „to się zachowuj jak dorosły”. Jakby się nie zachowywał. Jakby rzucał talerzami i niszczył sprzęty. Mieczem świetlnym, dajmy na to.  
       — Możesz też być tak uprzejma i wyjść z mojej głowy.  
       — Przy jedzeniu? Kiedy masz dostęp do sztućców?  
       Och. No tak. Teraz będą odgrywali teatrzyk, w których dobra pani generał martwi się, że on coś sobie zrobi. Rzygałby tą dobrocią, gdyby sądził, choć przez chwilę, że jest prawdziwa. A tak to tylko – taki długi upadek przygotowali dla niego. Taki długi upadek. Nie wiedział tylko, po co. Mogli szybciej. A jeśli chcieli satysfakcji, istniały lepsze sposoby.  
       Może chcieli, żeby na końcu sam błagał, żeby skończyli, żeby już pozwolili mu się roztrzaskać.  
       — Jeśli obiecam, że nie spróbuję się zabić, to przestaniesz mnie sprawdzać?  
       — Nie. Deser, VD-32. Nie, bo ci nie ufam.  
       — Możesz mi prześwietlić...  
       — Nie mogę. Nie mogłabym. Jesteś zbyt niestabilny. Teraz mi obiecasz i teraz będziesz wierzył, za parę dni, tygodni, miesięcy... coś się zmieni i będziesz plwał na własne obietnice. Nie mam o to pretensji. To jest, nie miałabym do ciebie. Ale do siebie i owszem, gdybym nie przewidziała.  
       Ach. A teraz pokazywała mu swoją wszechwiedzę. Jak dobrze zna jego niewolniczą duszę, lepiej niż on sam kiedykolwiek mógłby. Znajomość przyszłości. Ty jeszcze nie wiesz, ale nim trzy cykle się obrócą, zdradzisz. Zapomnisz. Zabijesz. Albo właśnie dłoń ci zadrży. Nie winię ciebie, winię siebie, że cię obarczyłem tak poważnym zadaniem, a teraz, biedactwo, musisz ponieść konsekwencje swojej porażki.  
       Przez cały deser bardzo starannie wspominał – myślał o tym, że Snoke robił dokładnie to samo. Ben zresztą też. Ale styl Lei zdecydowanie przypominał raczej tego pierwszego. Hux starannie to sobie teraz układał. Kęs za kęsem, łyk za łykiem, wspomnienie za wspomnieniem. Jak przy tych wszystkich przeklętych negocjacjach handlowo-politycznych.  
       Kącik ust wygiął się jej w górę, wargi drżały lekko. Bawił damę przez kolację. Proszę bardzo. Sama chciała.  
       — Dziękuję. — Spojrzała mu w oczy, utrzymała jego wzrok przez sekundę czy dwie. Potem jej uśmiech się poszerzył, zabłysły zęby; wyglądała z piętnaście lat młodziej, natychmiast, jak psotna dziewczyna i to Huksa zaskoczyło, zbiło z tropu. — VD-32, za pomoc. — Wstała, odczekała strategiczny moment. — Och, tobie też, generale. Za towarzystwo.  
       Oczykurwiście. Droidy najpierw. Droidy zapewne służyły jej od lat i były godne zaufania. To nawet, jak tak pomyśleć, logiczne, nielogiczny był tylko jego własny nagły gniew. Leia chce nim żonglować, chce go sprawdzać, to jej prawo, sam to dzisiaj powiedział i przecież nie kłamał. Chyba. Chyba, że nawet pod tym względem wcale siebie nie znał i zaraz mu udowodnią, że był po prostu hipokrytą. Właśnie tym, czym pogardzał najbardziej.  
       Przegranym. Ha. Tutaj już nic nie musieli udowadniać, samo się dokonało.  
       Droid sprzątający rozpiszczał się u jego stóp. VD-32 natychmiast go skarcił. Jeśli Hux chce sobie siedzieć w jadalni po obiedzie, to ma prawo, żadnego przeganiania gości pani. Aczkolwiek on sam by proponował jednak salonik, bibliotekę, cokolwiek...  
       Hux miał ochotę zapytać, gdzie jest barek. Może nawet, upiwszy się – na trzeźwo miał jednak resztki godności – zniszczyłby generał meble, jak jej kochany syn niszczył jego statki, a w końcu pogrążył cały Najwyższy Porządek. I przegrali, przegrali, przegrali. Szlag. Przy całym tym gadaniu o sile, wyzwaniach, przekraczani siebie powinni to chyba byli brać pod uwagę od początku? Że może jednak – nie da się wciąż i wciąż.  
       Coś go w końcu powstrzymało, chyba głównie zmęczenie. Leczenie Mocą wyczerpywało, tyle pamiętał jeszcze z lekcji pokazowych Snoke’a i Rena. Ze znieczuleniem i tymi wszystkimi popisowymi fajerwerkami Lei zapewne kosztowało jeszcze więcej.  
       — Pokaż mi dom, VD-32 — powiedział, bo to było – rozsądne. Prawie, że działanie taktyczne. Rozeznanie w terenie.  
       Dom był, bardzo przewidywalnie, olbrzymi. Trzy piętra, licząc strych. Łazienki, sypialnie, gabinety, sala trochę za mała na balową, więc „na przyjęcia”, sala konferencyjna, biblioteka, salonik, duży salon dla gości, sauna, pokój do wyświetlania i rejestracji mediów dowolnego typu, mała sala na koncerty kameralne, mogąca też służyć za aulę, a pewnie i kolejną salę do tańczenia. Bardzo dobry dom dla przywódcy. Idealny na bankiety.  
       Do piwnic nie wolno było Huksowi schodzić, do biura Lei absolutnie nie, do części zabiegowej bez pani zgody też nie, ale do pani pokoju dziennego i sypialni – proszę bardzo. Dostępu do informacji ci nie dam, ale bać się nie boję, chcesz mi przestawiać zdjęcia na parapecie albo mazać po meblach, przestawiaj i maż, droidy uporządkują. Podła, złośliwa suka.  
       Między tym wszystkim były też korytarze i klatki schodowe, i windy, oczywiście. Leia stała teraz w śluzie wyjściowej, prowadzącej wprost do hangaru. Zdążyła się przebrać, zauważył Hux. Ciemne spodnie, ciemny sweter, oczywiście, od czasu zniszczenia Hosnian i śmierci Hana ani razu nie pokazała się publicznie nie w żałobie, tym razem żadnej biżuterii – o, i to go zaskoczyło, jeśli cokolwiek, bo po co w takim razie było się jej stroić do obiadu? Z nawyku?  
       Niemożliwe, żeby, poświęciwszy wszystko, krew, pot, kości, każdą minutę, całe dekady na ołtarzu wojny i efektywności, przegrali z istotami, którym nawyk kazał zakładać sukienkę i biżuterię do obiadu. Na godzinę. Niemożliwe. Wielopodajnikowy droid trzymał i nakładał Lei płaszcz, torebkę, czapkę, szal. Niemożliwe.  
       Huksowi przypomniała się żona jego ojca. Zwykle bękarta męża starannie unikająca. Jakby był powietrzem albo niestosownym żartem rzuconym w towarzystwie. Ale kiedyś wylazł potajemnie na ten wieczny deszcz, już nie pamiętał, czemu, pewnie chciał uciec, głupi szczeniak. Mama pracowała, nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Żona ojca nigdy nie pracowała, przynajmniej nie we wspomnieniach. Musiała go zauważyć, bo wybiegła na tę ulewę, zawlokła z powrotem. Pamiętał, jaki był zdziwiony, kiedy go ciągnęła po tych błyszczących parkietach, bo nigdzie nie było droidów – „żeby doniosły Brendolowi? nie mam ochoty znosić krzyków wieczorem” – a ona zrzuciła z siebie płaszcz, zrzuciła z niego, poszła z nimi do suszarni, znalazła mu jakieś ciuchy, zrobiła herbatę, wysuszyła włosy, dała od razu środki przeciwgorączkowe. Nie wiedział, że ona w ogóle to wie, to potrafi. Zawsze wszystko za nią robiły droidy albo służący, podawali szklanki z napojami, zakładali ubrania, odsuwali krzesła.  
       Pamiętał, jak się zaczęła śmiać, kiedy to, głupi szczeniak, powiedział. „Kobieta naprawdę potrzebuje mężczyzny tylko do jednego: żeby móc na niego zwalić winę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy drania zastrzelą i będziesz musiała sama kopać ziemianki... Ale wcześniej nigdy nie zakładamy same płaszcza, choćby nas trafiał szlag na gamonia, który nam brudzi etolę i zapomina podać torebki. Trzeba mieć trochę samodyscypliny. Obiecaj mi, młody kawalerze, że nigdy przy zakładaniu nie ubrudzisz kobiecie płaszcza i nie zapomnisz o dodatkach, a ja ci obiecam, że nie powiem o tej eskapadzie twojemu ojcu”.  
       Obiecał, na pewno, zbyt ciężką ojciec miał rękę. Chociaż akurat obiecywania Hux nie pamiętał. Pamiętał flakoniki perfum, ustawione karnie jak żołnierze na toaletce. Cała pieprzona bateria. Pamiętał, jak w kółko myślał, głupi pierdolony szczeniak, nie wiedząc – wtedy, wtedy – czemu, że mama i tak jest fajniejsza, na pewno. Musiało mu się to nawet wypsnąć, bo pamiętał też jej inny śmiech, ciemniejszy, bardziej gorzki, „to bardzo ładnie z twojej strony, młody kawalerze, twoja żona będzie docenioną kobietą”.  
       Samodyscyplina. Albo i możliwe, że to ona ich pokonała, zmiany ciuchów, dobranie pierścionków, serwetka przy ustach przykrywająca wzgardę, perfumy przykrywające krew. Może dla Lei i jej żony jego ojca to było dokładnie to samo, co kopanie ziemianki, dowodzenie okrętami, skąpe wojskowe racje, strzały w okopach. Dostosowanie do okoliczności. Może i to wymagało większej samodyscypliny – siedzieć w domu generała, czekać na zwycięzców i codziennie czesać włosy, dobierać bluzkę do spodni, zakładać pierścionki na palce, mówić „proszę”, „dziękuję” droidom, a wcześniej, gdy generał dręczył planetę, prawie zabijał własnego bękarta, całkiem zabijał inne dzieciaki w Akademii, zamykać oczy i nakładać cienie na powieki – niż cała ta ich szamotanina w ostatniej bazie.  
       Pierdolona arystokracja, choćby tylko ducha, zawsze w końcu wygrywa. Zawsze się gdzieś uchowa, obalisz jedną, powstanie następna. Zamkną oczy, przestawiają się na posiłki w wojskowej kantynie i przeczekają twoje zabawy w ochlokrację. Ale tak czy siak kiedyś obiecał, prawda? Skoro już mu się tak nagle przypomniało.  
       — Proszę. — Podał generał rękawiczki; i to jej „dziękuję” było dokładnie, toczka w toczkę, takie samiusieńkie, jak żony ojca w jego wspomnieniu, może trochę szybsze.  
       Prowadziłby ją na rozstrzelenie i otworzył drzwi, odpowiedziałaby tak samo. Prowadziłaby go z eskortą na rozstrzelanie i przepuściłby ją w drzwiach, odpowiedziałaby tak samo. On by to „proszę” też powiedział identycznym, niezmiennym tonem. Jak teraz. Czysty odruch.  
       Przekraczanie granic. Przekraczanie samego siebie. Zbudowali sobie Starkillera, a nie potrafili się z głupiego „proszę” i „dziękuję” wyplątać, zrozumieć. Jacy byli głupi. Jacy ślepi.  
       Leia zatrzymała się przy naciąganiu drugiej rękawiczki. Jeśli mu siedziała w głowie, to – to proszę bardzo. Mogła się pewnie pobawić w zgadywanie marek perfum w tamtym wspomnieniu.  
       — Idę odwiedzić twojego eks-Naczelnika.  
       — Domyśliłem się.  
       — Nie mam biżuterii, bo kiedy ostatnio popełniłam ten błąd i ją założyłam, to rozwaliłam mu policzek i naderwałam ucho.  
       — Bez trudu wyobrażam sobie, że zasłużył.  
       — Mój syn ma wielki talent to bycia irytującym. Ale nie chcę dokładać pracy naszym lekarzom. — Nałożyła następną rękawiczkę. — Jeśli będziesz chciał, droidy podadzą ci i alkohol, i uspokajacze. Z wyników toksykologii wnioskuję, że żadna ich kombinacja ci już nie zaszkodzi. Radziłabym, żebyś nie próbował przekraczać samego siebie i ich nie brać. Droidy podadzą siłą, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. — Odwróciła się do śluzy, ale stanęła jeszcze, spojrzała ponad ramieniem; ciekawe, jak bardzo odegrane było to zawahanie. — Jesteś zmęczony. Zachowaj się jak normalna istota i idź spać, a nie rób sobie dalszą krzywdę. Mogę na to liczyć?  
       — Jestem chyba zbyt niestabilny, żeby móc uczciwie odpowiedzieć.  
       Zaśmiała się, nadal tylko wpół obrócona. To był chyba, przypomniał sobie jakieś szkolenie przed spotkaniem biznesowym, z mowy ciała i znaków niewerbalnych, jeden z tych gestów, które podpadały pod sztuczkę. Miały jakoś działać. Nie pamiętał, jak. Nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek zadziałało na niego teraz, był chyba zbyt zmęczony.  
       — Ale przynajmniej już mniej nudny. Zawsze to jakiś postęp.  
       


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Małe ja patrzy na kudosy.* Ale wiecie, ten fik z Maratelle i mamusią Huksa, i cywilami w czas wojenny jest serio /lepszy,/ jeszcze bardziej niszowy, a też bardzo pod moje id.

Leia siedziała na fotelu, noga założona na nogę, plecy proste, nienaganna postawa, ręce na oparciach rozluźnione. Tylko powieka jej zadrgała, lekko, szybko. Ben Solo uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, potrząsnął głową, coś tam gadał dalej. Nie było słychać przez szybę, a rozmów Lei jednak nie podsłuchiwali. Jeśli coś ważnego wyjdzie, to sama im powie.  
     Gothan miał ochotę palnąć skurwielowi w łeb. Z blastera. Z bliska. Bardzo bliska. Albo przynajmniej parę razy przygrzmocić pięścią w te odęte usteczka. Ilekroć pomyślał o Hanie, o Lei, o Hosnian, o ostatnich trzech latach i wszystkich poprzednich, podkrążonych oczach Lei, piciu Hana, jego rzuceniu wszystkiego w białe karły. Miał ochotę po prostu zawlec skurwysyna przed sąd, pokazać te przeklęte taśmy, ogłosić, że chyba cała galaktyka widzi, kto tu był naprawdę decyzyjny, kto tu nie może twierdzić, że go do czegokolwiek zmuszono, a potem go na oczach całej tej galaktyki powiesić. Żadnego rozstrzelania. Rozstrzelanie jest dla żołnierzy, nie terrorystów.  
     Ale tego jednego mógł też Lei oszczędzić. Tego jednego jej oszczędzić zamierzał i w tym jednym nic go nie obchodziły demokratyczne procedury czy niezależność władzy sądowniczej. W ostatnich dniach wojny, nim jeszcze trupy na dobre ostygły, podpisali całą serię ugod – z adwokatami, tamtych się ubezwłasnowolniło, wszyscy widzieli taśmy, wszyscy słyszeli o Ciemnej Stronie, Leia powiedziała, że Snoke siedział w ich umysłach, Rey powtórzyła mniej więcej to samo, dobra dziewczyna, większych ekspertów od Mocy nie było, co niby mieli zrobić, powołać biegłych od sztuczek Jedi? – i załatwili problem z punktu widzenia formalnego.  
     Nawet jak na prawo wojenne to było trochę... spieszne. Szemrane. Ale porządnych przepisów dotyczących Mocy nadal nie mieli w ogóle, sytuacja była nadzwyczajna, działaniu trzeba było nadać dowolne, choćby najskromniejsze, pozory legalności tylko po to, żeby nikt tych porozumień nie negował. Potem, to się przeprowadzi już nie tajne procesy dostawców, handlarzy, przywódców planet, tych wszystkich, którzy wspierali. Nawet po wyborach.  
     — Jak ja bym temu szczeniakowi strzelił — ogłosił, chyba po raz piąty w ciągu godziny; przynajmniej mu ulży.  
     Pracownicy techniczni pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, westchnęli współczująco. Kassik Losn, analityk, podsunął mu pod nos sondaże, pewnie po to, żeby odwrócić uwagę. Sondaże były niezłe, nie zwiastowały kompletnej klęski, może nawet jakąś część władzy zachowują, a gdyby tak w ogóle wybory przyspieszyć, gdyby obsmarować przywódców liberalnej, skupionej na gospodarce opozycji, gdyby choć słowo poszło wśród ludzi, że nadal jakieś resztki Imperium się czają po Rubieżach...  
     Gothan machnął ręką, zirytowany.  
     — Nie będziemy kłamać, żeby wygrać wybory. Nie będziemy oszukiwać. Lud galaktyki zdecyduje, komu ufa, kto ma go wieść dalej, jakiego kierunku pragnie.  
     Gothan nie po to pokonał tym małych autokratów, żeby teraz przyznawać im rację i tworzyć nowe imperium. Gothan, do matki nicości, był doktorem filozofii, liznął po drodze historii i nie spodziewał się pomniczków od wdzięcznego ludu ani kolegów Senatorów, nawet jeśli ci drudzy żyli tylko dzięki jego decyzjom. Gothan tylko się upewni, że pewne koniecznie kroki i reformy zostaną podjęte. Nieważne przez kogo. Było się wszak kiedyś tym szefem kontrwywiadu, miało się haki na wszystkich. Tronu pod swoim tyłkiem naprawdę nie potrzebował. Aczkolwiek, oczywiście, jeśli galaktyka mu znów zaufa, to będzie wielki zaszczyt i nawet może – osobisty tryumf.  
     Leia już się uspokoiła, widział. Obciągnęła sweter – ach, czyli będzie wychodzić. Świetnie. Ileż się kobieta może męczyć.  
     Ledwie drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Kylo Ren z całej siły walnął pięściami w blat stołu, parokrotnie. Kopnął. Gothan się skrzywił.  
     — Zawołajcie lekarzy, już widzę, że sobie rozwali ręce. Niech od razu przyniosą środki uspokajające. Ja pójdę do pani generał.  
     Złapał ją na zaraz za załomem korytarza. Pocałunki w policzek, trzy, na modłę ojczystej planety kanclerza.  
     — Jak zawsze podglądałeś?  
     — To jednak bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek, Leio.  
     — Owszem. Nie wiesz nawet... Ale mnie nie może skrzywdzić. Nie bez Mocy.  
     — Wolę być pewny. Dla jego dobra.  
     Gdyby tej swołoczy udało się jednak zabić matkę, to nic, naprawdę nic, nie powstrzymałoby już ani Gothana, ani Senatu, ani kogokolwiek, kto będzie rządzić galaktyką, przed publiczną egzekucją. Egzekucja byłaby szybka i humanitarna. Wszystko, co zrobiliby wcześniej – ani trochę.  
     Nie, żeby zamierzał Lei to mówić. Wiedziała, oczywiście. Ale i tak nie chciał.  
     — A twoje badania?  
     — Dobrze. — Przyspieszyła trochę kroku. — Dobrze. Generalik się nawet specjalnie nie awanturuje, jeśli o to ci chodzi. W ogóle robi zaskakująco mało kłopotu, na razie. Głównie się naburmusza i dużo gada. Jak Ben.  
     Rzecz do przewidzenia. Istoty całe życie poddane rozkazom i wojskowemu rygorowi zwykle jeńcami, więźniami czy nawet szpiegami bywały dość bezproblemowymi. Nieważne, ile ideologicznych frazesów wcześniej z siebie wyrzucały. „Dusza niewolnika” mruknął pod nosem, z jakąś taką małą satysfakcją.  
     — O, z tym trafiłeś pięknie. — Leia klepnęła go w ramię. — Drań cały czas siedzi, obraca to w myślach i się zadręcza. Ty to masz jednak talent. Nie wiem, czy podziwiać, czy może jednak się bać.  
     — Żaden talent. Raczej dobrzy nauczyciele.  
     Przez moment oczekiwał tej automatycznej odpowiedzi większości – wpadnięcia w pułapkę – tego „to takich rzeczy uczą na filozofii?”. Ale to była Leia, więc oczywiście zmilczała, uścisnęła tylko jego ramię. Gothan posłał jej krzepiący uśmiech, w stylu „no przecież wiesz, że w porządku”. A potem wrócił do tematu, który tak ewidentnie próbowała ominąć. Naprawdę miał dobrych nauczycieli.  
     — W takim razie co cię w sprawie badań martwi?  
     Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
     — Możliwości. Ale tak... raportowo, to da się zrobić niesamowite rzeczy. Wyleczyłam mu trzydzieści z górą lat stałych tortur i inszych obrażeń... prawie wszystkie... tak po prostu, dzisiaj koło południa. Zobaczyłam ich historię, jak przy skanowaniu, tylko dokładniej, wiesz, ze wspomnieniami. Od komórki po cały organizm. Wszystko. I z tym... z tym dało się zrobić wszystko. Rozumiesz, wyleczyć, wysadzić, zmutować, zmodyfikować, wyssać całą energię życiową dla siebie.  
     A. Gothanowi wiedzy ogólnej wystarczało, żeby dostrzec problem. Wszechmoc, jak się zdaje, miała na użytkowników Mocy działanie fatalne.  
     — Ale to tylko na nim. Inny typ ograniczenia.  
     — Zapewniam cię — w śmiechu Lei nie było cienia wesołości — że usmażenia od wewnątrz jednej istoty aż nadto wystarczy, by... nie móc się potem zatrzymać. Republice to nie zrobi różnicy, ale mnie...  
     — Republice utrata ciebie zrobi różnicę.  
     Machnęła ręką.  
     — Wiesz, o co chodzi. W każdym razie, możliwości są duże. Pokusa też. Nie mam jeszcze pojęcia, jak to można... wywołać na większą skalę i mniejszymi kosztami.  
     — Nie oczekiwałem od ciebie całego planu w ciągu doby.  
     — Wiem. Wiem. Po prostu... — Odwróciła wzrok. — Tego jednego nie mogę ci wytłumaczyć, Gothan. To trzeba poczuć. Chociaż, oczywiście, może i tak my mamy szczęście — dodała szybko. — Cała reszta galaktyki walczy z własnym sumieniem bez podpowiedzi w postaci mistycznej siły ratującej lub wysadzającej planety.  
     — Wszyscy podejmujemy trudne decyzje — przyznał gładko, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o własnych konkretach. — Poświęcamy. Zabijamy. I wszyscy wiemy, że najtrudniejszy był ten pierwszy raz. Potem już idzie z górki. Trudno... naprawdę trudno się czasem zatrzymać. Rozeznać. Wiem, jak to jest, celować z dział krążownika w zamieszkałe planety, wiem, jak to jest decydować, czy i w jaki cel te działa wypalą. Albo stwierdzać, że agent jest już spalony i pora na egzekucje. — Nadal bardzo się starał unikać prawdziwych miejsc, twarzy, wspomnień. — Zdarzyło mi się dusić własnymi rękoma. Nawet jeśli nie znam Mocy, Leio, to znam pokusę.  
     — Widziałeś też, co potrafi nieopanowana Moc, prawda?  
     — Tyle samo, co zbuntowany krążownik. Domyślam się, że w tym konkretnym uroczym przypadku jest już wyjątkowo trudno się powstrzymać...  
     — Powinno być łatwiej. Teraz, kiedy go wyleczyłam. Mniej bólu, mniej Ciemnej Strony. Dosłownie. Siedziało jej trochę... jakby zachowanej w tych wszystkich obrażeniach. Przez ból. Ból może tworzyć ciemność.  
     O. To było interesujące.  
     — Jakby na zapas? Myślisz, że twój syn był przez to silniejszy? Mógł to wykorzystać? Jak wtedy nad Kuat?  
     — Możliwe. Albo to po prostu efekt uboczny. Nie chcę sprawdzać — zabrzmiała bardzo, bardzo poważnie. — Widziałam mojego ojca, widzę mojego syna... Nie chcę ryzykować. Wolałam oczyścić, co się dało. Możliwe, że jego podatność od tego zmaleje, ale to i tak tylko głównie moja ciekawość, niewielka strata... Przepraszam, Gothan. Boję się.  
     Pokręcił głową, zapewnił, że jej nie wini. Bo i też nie winił. Nawet jeśli bywały momenty, gdy rozważał, wszyscy rozważali, możliwość wypalenia ognia, użycia Ciemnej Strony dla dobra Republiki, to krótki rzut oka na historię przekonywał, że to zły pomysł. Najwyraźniej tej siły faktycznie nie dało się kontrolować, a uwolniona zwykła – cóż, robić mniej więcej to, co właśnie zakończyli w przypadku Najwyższego Porządku. Nie opłacało się próbować.  
     Leia czegoś mu, swoją drogą, nie mówiła. Czy raczej: jakiś ton, niuans, półcień przemilczała. Ale też nic dziwnego, każde wpadnięcie na mrok w sobie samym bolało i przerażało, nawet jeśli wpadało się po raz setny, nawet jeśli się z jej istnienia doskonale zdawało sprawę. Intymne momenty. Gothan nie chciał, nie będzie, wyciągać zwierzeń ze starej przyjaciółki. Na tyle jej ufał. Poza tym, że biochipy potwierdzały, że Hux wciąż żył.  
     — Logika biologii mówi, że warunkowanie na podstawie bodźców pozytywnych też działa. Warunkowanie pozytywne dałoby się wykorzystać w armii. Niekoniecznie do tego stopnia, ale przecież każde ułatwienie pracy użytkownikom Mocy będzie cenne. Zwłaszcza że jeszcze przez pokolenie czy dwa raczej nie doczekamy się innych niż słabo, z doskoku przeszkolonych. Wolontariuszy.  
     Widział, że Leia ten meander dyskusji przyjęła z wdzięcznością.  
     — Myślę, że nawet lepiej, jeśli będzie słabsze. Wszechmoc, jak się nieustannie przekonujemy, to zbyt duża pokusa. To może zadziałać. Spróbuję się przerzucić na pozytywne bodźce i zobaczę...  
     — Zajmie dużo czasu, kiedy ma utrwaloną reakcję negatywną. I prawdopodobnie zlikwiduje tę pierwszą, a nadal nie do końca masz ją przebadaną. Zacząłbym od sprawdzania na zwierzątkach, najlepiej tych nadwrażliwych na Moc. Chociaż, oczywiście — zreflektował się — to tylko takie moje gadanie, jak to akademika. Wiesz, bibliografia, spis treści, plan prowadzenia badań. — Miał nadzieję, że uda, że mu wierzy, tak po starej znajomości. — Nie kieruj się nim. Bierz pod uwagę specyfikę twojej dziedziny i sytuacji. Aczkolwiek gdybyś mogła przekazać dokładniejsze dane... wywiadowcze... to nasze archiwum i analitycy byliby bardzo...  
     — Zostawić hobby i marzenia o potędze, a skupić się na starych dobrych ekstrakcjach? A wiesz, że nawet chętnie. To jest przynajmniej jasne. — Uśmiech Lei był szczery i chyba naprawdę zdziwiony samym sobą. — Prześlij mi dokładną listę tematów.  
       
  
       
Zabawne, ale kiedy już Leia dotarła do domu, przekroczyła próg, usłyszała terkot kółek droida, to odruchowo zaczęła się zastanawiać – martwić – czy z tym małym ludobójcą wszystko w porządku. Bo w willi było coś podejrzanie cicho i ciemno.  
     Chociaż wyczuwała Mocą, że generalik nadal żyje, chociaż przecież kazała droidom sprawdzać go bezustannie. Może po prostu – akurat – wziął sobie jej radę do serca i poszedł spać. Chociaż nie, jak tak się przyjrzeć, wsłuchać, to umysł miał zbyt czujny jak na sen. Nadal jednak, w willi panowała cisza i ciemności, przynajmniej od przedsionka, a to zwykle, podpowiadał Lei instynkt matki (i żony kapitana Solo), źle wróżyło.  
     Prawie odetchnęła, gdy znajoma złota sylwetka dotoczyła się wreszcie, biadoląc z lekka, do korytarza.  
     — Dobry wieczór, C3-PO. Gdzie on jest? Robił jakieś kłopoty?  
     Droidowi z syntezatora wydarło się westchnienie.  
     — Przepraszam, że muszę to powiedzieć o pani gościu, ale jest okropnie niegrzeczny i całkiem nie przestrzega protokołu. Teraz się w miarę opanował. Czyta w bibliotece.  
     — A co zrobił wcześniej? Zniszczył mi sypialnię i będę musiała spać w gościnnej?  
     — Och, nie! Co za absurdalny pomysł. To byłoby absolutnie niedopuszczalne! Raczej raczył...  
     R2-D2 wszedł mu piskiem w słowo.  
     — R2-D2, „histeria” to nie jest grzeczne, poprawne medycznie i kulturowo nazewnictwo! Przeciwnie, za niestosowne uważają je protokoły dyplomatyczne aż stu osiemnastu systemów...  
     „Histeria”, powtórzył R2-D2, tym razem bardziej stanowczo.  
     — Zniszczył coś? Zrobił sobie coś? — Jeśli nawet, to nic poważnego, skoro nikt Lei nie zawiadomił, więc można było wydać polecenia droidom (raz kaf, raz dzbanek herbaty, sałatka), nim się pójdzie do biblioteki.  
     „Praktycznie nic”, oznajmił R2-D2.  
     — „Coś” to bardzo nieprecyzyjne określenie, pani generał, ale biorąc pod uwagę statystyki jego używania przez panią samą, to myślę, że nie. Nie kwalifikuje się pod „coś”. I na pewno nic nie zniszczył.  
     — Czyli co sobie zrobił? I daliście mu potem leki? Alkohol?  
     „Pokaleczył rączki”, ton pisków wskazywał, że R2-D2 praktycznie sarkał.  
     — Proponowaliśmy wino, ale odmówił. Droid medyczny podał leki uspokajające. Jeśli pani generał chce znać dokładną dawkę...  
     — Nie potrzeba. Jemu raczej żadna nie zaszkodzi. Co czyta? — Zabrała z dostępnych pomieszczeń chyba wszystkie potencjalnie ważne, niebezpieczne dokumenty, sprawdziła dziesięć razy, ale...  
     — Wziął dataholo z klasyką beletrystyki. Wcześniej poszukał „Statku pijanego” – i to wtedy... miał silną reakcję emocjonalną.  
     Leia aż przystanęła.  
     — Od poezji?  
     Chociaż, oczywiście, bywali dyktatorzy, który łkali na operze, regularnie wspominały o nich podręczniki, a całą stojącą za tym machinę sublimacji Leia sama omawiała kiedyś z Gothanem i Essai, jego żoną. Ale Hux jej nijak nie pasował do typu.  
     — Trudno mi ocenić. Ludzkie reakcje, zwłaszcza na sztukę, to złożony, wielokanałowy proces, dla sztucznej inteligencji mieszczący się w granicach teorii chaosu...  
     — Ciii, C3-PO. Dziękuję. — Byli już przed biblioteką.  
     Hux faktycznie miał posiniaczone, poranione kłykcie – a skoro nic nie zniszczył, to najpewniej od ściany – i faktycznie czytał. Faktycznie klasykę, Leia rozpoznawała holokładkę. „Zamieć”, chanrillska historyczna powieść przygodowa, od pokoleń uwielbiana we wszystkich światach Rdzenia. Nic awangardowego, aczkolwiek interpretowane już na wszystkie sposoby, ale w kanonie lektur każdej szanującej się planety i rodziny – pozycja obowiązkowa. Nawet jeśli jako człowiek dorosły powinieneś bardziej doceniać te wszystkie przepełnione elementami inter- oraz meta- wyzute z dziania się teksty, to i tak wracałeś do niej z przyjemnością, przerzucałeś ulubione fragmenty, każdy oczekiwał, że będziesz miał na temat bohaterów jakieś zdanie.  
     Hux podniósł na nią wzrok, odpowiedział na „dobry wieczór” i wrócił do czytania. Spróbował ostentacyjnie i wyniośle, ale dał radę może pół minuty, potem znów czytał szybko, łapczywie.  
     Leia uświadomiła sobie, nie na jakimś tam abstrakcyjnym poziomie z analiz wywiadu, tylko po prostu, że przecież drań, wychowany na tych ich wojskowych statkach, na które, zwiewając w panice, raczej nie zabrali bibliotek, po prostu nie mógł – nie miał jak, nie miał dostępu ani pozwolenia, ani czasu – czytać ot tak, dla przyjemności. Albo chociaż w ramach budowania erudycji. Pewnie tylko podręczniki, historia Imperium, trochę propagandowej beletrystyki, trochę równie spaczonej publicystyki, to wszystko.  
     Ten zabójca światów, dobrze po trzydziestce, czyta „Zamieć” po raz pierwszy. Pewnie nawet, gdzieś tam w głębi dysfunkcyjnej duszyczki, po raz pierwszy przejmuje się, czy Carthowi uda się uwolnić Onderon i odzyskać względy jego królowej. Będzie teraz siedział w tej bibliotece jak Leia w dzieciństwie – jak Ben, jak wszystkie te pędraki z porządnych domów albo nawet złych domów, ale ze Środka, czyli z obowiązkową edukacją – pożerając dobra kultury. Z opóźnieniem, więc gwałtowniej. Jak, gwiazdy, jak Luke. Tylko Luke umiał uznać, że no cóż, trudno, tak bywa, przecież był po prostu dzieciakiem z farmy na Tatooine, to i tak fajnie, że w końcu doczekał się wejściówki do arystokratycznych bibliotek, nigdy tego nie oczekiwał. Huksowi, Leia wyczuwała, ledwie mu dotknąwszy umysłu, radość z czytania zabijało poniżenie i wściekłość, pół na świat, pół na siebie.  
     Gwiazdy i planety. Brendol i ci staruszkowie Najwyższego Porządku mu faktycznie przetrącili, co się dało, analizy psychologiczne tego nawet nie zaczynały szkicować. Głupiej powieści przygodowej chłopina nie mógł przeczytać bez galopującego kompleksu niższości – bo matka, bo nielegalne urodzenie, bo wszystko – i poczucia już nawet nie gniewu, raczej winy, wstydu, bo się nie rządziło światem, a przecież się miało, a przecież po to się urodziło, żyło, przeżyło, zostało wziętym, a przecież tak mu kazali. I nawet nie znało dzieł, trzymanych na dataholo podpisanym „klasyka”, wszystko się poświęciło sprawie, krew, kości, wszystko, a zostało pokonanym przez istoty, które całe wieczory czytały o tym, jak Carth wymyka się z oblężonego Tardis, marząc o złotych włosach królowej. Pomyliło się. Przegrało. Koniec końców zostało bękartem kucharki, dokładnie takim, jakiego musiało sobie wyobrażać całe wymuskane towarzystwo. Małym, niecywilizowanym, prymitywnym, bez cienia edukacji... O. Ha, ale tutaj ten cały Carth pięknie swoich wrogów załatwił, nawet mimo tego błędnego taktycznie rozpraszania się królową. Dobrze im tak.  
     Leia znała moment w powieści – trzy czwarte galaktyki, no, Rdzenia, go znało, był ikoniczny – Carth wprowadził właśnie jeden ze ścigających go myśliwców zbyt blisko głównego działa, myśliwiec wpadł w rotacje, został wciągnięty przez główny wentylator, działo w efekcie wybuchło. Klasyka. To jej pozwoliło wziąć się w garść, wyrwać z cudzych myśli.  
     Przez chwilę miała ochotę przyklęknąć i powiedzieć temu kretynowi, tym samym tonem, jakim mówiła do Luke’a albo biednych dzieciaków z planet Rubieży, którym fundowała dostęp do edukacji w ramach misji charytatywnych, że już się robi późno, mogą odłożyć książki na jutro, one przecież nie znikną, a w ogóle czy nie miałaby ochoty obejrzeć sobie nagrań opery, klasyki holovideo, może zajęcia z komponowania albo robienia fotografii? Może mu to kupić. Udostępnić. Podarować.  
     Zacisnęła zęby. Nie będzie jej klasowe poczucie winy mieszać się do, ze wszystkich istot i kreatur, generała Huksa. Swołocz zniszczyła układ planetarny. Wywołała wojnę. Mordowała. Drobne królewskie przywileje, takie jak kapitał realny i kulturowy, chyba przy tym blakły. Swołocz nawet miała dość przyzwoitości, żeby o nierównowadze przywilejów nie wspominać – pewnie dlatego, że sam koncept, oparty wszak na etyce, jeszcze jej nie zaświtał – więc dlaczego Leia musiała to sobie robić sama?  
     Bo Rdzeń nadal rósł syty, podczas gdy Rubieże wymierały od chorób i głodu, i wojenek podjazdowych? Bo dorastała w pałacu, a jej brat ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem na Tatooine? Zapłaciła chyba za to dosyć, Tatooine przynajmniej nadal trwało pod tymi swoimi dwoma słońcami...  
     — Chcesz coś zjeść? — spytała, bardziej po to, żeby oddalić myśli, i natychmiast trafił ją szlag na miękkość własnego głosu.  
     — Nie, dziękuję. — Hux uniósł na chwilę głowę. — Trzydzieści lat na nutridrinkach. Nie jestem głodny.  
     Rozdział się akurat kończył, moment napięcia mijał, Leia pamiętała, bo działko wysadzono, a Carth, znów wolny, ba, z informacjami, zmierzał w kierunku sojuszników. Za akapit-dwa generalik pewnie da nawet radę odłożyć czytanie. Jak dziecko. Jak Luke.  
     — Powinieneś jeść. Talerz zupy ci nie starczy. Im smaczniejszy posiłek, tym zwykle mniej zbilansowany, a nie zamierzam jeść niesmacznie, tylko po to, żebyś ty...  
     — Mogę znowu przejść na nutridrinki.  
     Gdyby nie to, że i raporty psychologiczne, i Lei wyczucie podpowiadało, że Hux nie jest w stanie złapać, przynajmniej na razie, sposobu rozumowania w miarę przyzwoitych istot, to zaczęłaby sądzić, że drań próbuje nią manipulować.  
     — Wojna się skończyła. Wygrałam ją. Niemalże osobiście — oznajmiła lodowato. — Nie zamierzam zachowywać się we własnej willi jak w okopach i trzymać wojskowych racji poukrywanych w spiżarkach.  
     W zasadzie trzymała. Ale to były wojskowe racje „w razie godziny A”, w ściśle kontrolowanej liczbie. Rozsądne. Nie tykała ich, nie zamierzała jeść ani w ogóle bawić się w domu w wojnę, jak niektórzy z jej znajomych komandosów, nie zamierzała dokupować nowych, z czego prędzej czy później musiałaby się tłumaczyć zaniepokojonej Essai.  
     Leia pozwalała sobie niekiedy powiedzieć – zdać sprawę – że owszem, ma pewne odruchy pourazowe. Niekiedy. Niektórym ludziom. Zaraz wracała do dzielnej, dziarskiej miny i zbywania drwiną każdej wzmianki. A czasem po prostu wybuchała gniewem.  
     — Wygraliście — powtórzył Hux; w jego głosie błysnęło przemową. — Już po wszystkim. Pokój wieczysty zapanuje w galaktyce pod rządami prawowitych starych senatorskich rodów, królów i księżniczek. Wygraliście. Możesz mi rozkazać, żeby jadł. Możesz mnie zmusić. To przecież lepiej niż śmierć, mój adwokat na pewno się zgodzi, każdy sąd się zgodzi.  
     Manipulacja była oczywista, więc Leia milczała. Generalik i tak nie miał szansy choćby udawać przed samym sobą, że ją nabrał, niech więc sobie siedzi, nadymając się urazą, że go księżniczka zlekceważyła.  
     — Wyleczyć ci ręce?  
     Spojrzał na nie przelotnie, skrzywił się, potrząsnął głową.  
     — Nie za często mnie pytasz o zdanie, jak na więźnia?  
     — Wolisz rozkazy? Nie lubisz mieć wyboru? — Duszo niewolnika?  
     — Nie lubię pytań retorycznych. Udawania.  
     Ach, czyli oczekiwał, że Leia mu teraz wejdzie głębiej do umysłu i ani chybi znajdzie jakieś urocze, traumatyczne wspomnienia, pełne długich pogadanek Snoke’a czy Bena, wśród których wiodłoby prym retoryczne „jak wolisz być ukarany?” albo „chciałbyś, żeby przestało boleć?”. Mniej więcej tyle wyczuwała, przeczuwała nawet przy tym pobieżnym, stałym skanowaniu. Jak w teatrzyku cieni. Albo coś, co się dzieje za grubą, ciemną tkaniną.  
     Nie zamierzała mu robić tej przyjemności. Chociaż oczywiście, jej syn nigdy nie powinien był – cóż, dużo rzeczy wolałaby, żeby się nie stało. Trzydzieści parę lat torturowania Huksa też, pewnie. Czemu nie? To był ten sam poziom abstrakcyjnego miłosierdzia, na którym wolałaby, żeby ktoś w młodości pomógł Palpatine’owi albo wysłał młodego Tarkina czy nawet ojca Tarkina na porządną terapię. Cnotliwe życzenia kompletnie oderwane od rzeczywistości.  
     Usiadła naprzeciwko, otworzyła datapad. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale już i tak przecież się nie wyrobi z zadaniami nie jutro, nie, jeśli nie zarwie z połowy nocy. Mogłaby przestać chodzić do Bena. Ale wtedy jaka byłaby z niej matka? I co powiedziałaby galaktyka?  
     Przez chwilę wyczuwała na sobie wzrok Huksa – ale ten zaraz wrócił do książki. Rozdział się skończył, lecz nasz dzielny żołnierzyk Carth nadal wszak nie wrócił na Onderon, nie uwolnił go od Czarnej Floty, nie zdobył serca królowej. Sporo mu do tego jeszcze zostało. „Zamieć” to były dwa opasłe tomiszcza, Hux był gdzieś za połową pierwszego.  
     Droid był tak uprzejmy przynieść dwa nakrycia. Tak jak się Leia spodziewała, kiedy już generalikowi, jak zaczytanemu dziecku, jedzenie podsunięto pod nos, to jednak coś tam czasem tej sałatki skubnął. Mimochodem, prawie nie zauważając, ale zawsze. Może to i był sposób na obejście lat przystosowania do nutridrinków. Mózg nie zauważa, ile je, kiedy jest zajęty czym innym.  
     Mózg Huksa niewątpliwie był bardzo zajęty. Leia to akurat rozumiała – coś w końcu spowodowało, że „Zamieć” była tą wielowiekową klasyką galaktyki, i to raczej nie głębia, a wartkość fabuły – pamiętała z własnego dzieciństwa, pamiętała z czasów, gdy Ben był jeszcze mały, pamiętała u Luke’a. Bawiło ją, pewnie, trudno, żeby księżniczki nie bawił trzydziestoletni z górą człowiek, wciągnięty naraz przez wir literatury przygodowej. Ale bawiło w rozczulony sposób. Bawiło tak, że prawie się ściskało serce, bo jednak, szlag by to, Leia wiedziała, że nawet jeśli u Huksa zaszły wybitnie wyjątkowe okoliczności, które na wstępie niwelują współczucie, to cała masa dzieciaków na Rubieżach nigdy żadnej klasyki literatury nie przeczyta.  
     Trzeba będzie raz jeszcze zerknąć na te jej fundacje edukacyjne, może wyskrobać więcej funduszy, może dokonać redystrybucji. Trzeba będzie potem zapytać, którego z bohaterów lubił najbardziej. Trzeba będzie złożyć interpelację albo pytanie w Senacie o stan analfabetyzmu funkcjonalnego i czytelnictwo, o programy naprawcze, jest przecież kilka – trzeba od razu sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą, ile pochłaniają z budżetu, ile i kto z nich defrauduje, co można w nich naprawić, żeby ta interpelacja w ogóle miała ręce i nogi. Trzeba będzie spróbować, ostrożnie, poruszyć jakoś kwestię sławetnego nawrócenia głównych bohaterów, gdzieś między sondowaniem, która ta scena była najfajniejsza i czy królowa miała rację, wybierając Cartha zamiast admirała Leopolda albo czy Carth miał rację wybierając królową zamiast tej zakochanej w nim na zabój Złej Agentki Jak Jej Tam, która się oczywiście nawróci i skoro Carth jej odmówi, poleci w samobójczą misję. Trzeba sprawdzić, jak wygląda prawo autorskie i czy dałoby się rozpocząć kampanię na rzecz jego częściowego zawieszenia – może nawet, w kampanii społecznej, dobrowolnego – w przypadku, dajmy na to, bibliotek czy szkół na Odległych Rubieżach.  
     No, to z tymi wszystkimi oraz poprzednimi „trzeba” Leia mogła się pożegnać z jakąkolwiek normalnym czasem snu. Gwiazdy, czasami miała wrażenie, że już w bazach wojskowych znajdowała dla siebie więcej czasu niż w polityce. Tam przynajmniej standardowy cykl zakładał osiem godzin snu dla ludzkiej załogi – w stanie niebojowym – i standardowego cyklu się mniej więcej trzymano. Łącznie z wyłączaniem głównych świateł, dla oszczędności energii, zaraz po dwudziestej drugiej.  
     Dataholo zapiszczało, informując, że przeskakuje do tomu drugiego. Hux spojrzał, jakby zaskoczony, że ono w ogóle istnieje, że istnieje jakiś świat inny niż ten Carth i Czarna Flota – pewnie, wszak pierwszy tom kończył się kosmiczną bitwą, z której nasz gieroj wychodził cało, ale pokiereszowany, a pierwsze słowa, jakie słyszał po przebudzeniu w szpitalu, czyli ostatnie słowa pierwszego tomu, to „Na Onderonie bunt, pałac wzięty”.  
     Drugi tom. Czyli zapewne było już późno, a Leia właśnie dała radę co prawda opracować wstępne dane dotyczące tego czytelnictwa i programów, ba, wysłać parę wiadomości do co bardziej równościowo nastawionych autorów, w kwestii tego zrzeczenia się praw majątkowych – ale pozostałe tematy ledwie przebiegła wzrokiem. Gothan, też oczywiście bez czasu na sen, właśnie przysłał jej dokładną listę kwestii. Administracja, archiwa, wywiad i ogólnie „najjaśniejsza Republika” byłaby wdzięczna, gdyby przetrzepała Huksowi umysł pod ich kątem nieco dokładniej. Ale niech się nie spieszy, skądże, Gothan świetnie wie, jaka jest zapracowana.  
     Białe karły by to wszystko wzięły. Hux mógł sobie siedzieć i czytać do rana, uwiezienie to dla drania po prostu urlop. Władza to zdecydowanie przereklamowany towar, prychnęła zgryźliwie w myśli, zupełnie nie warto o to zabijać, nie ma sensu.  
     Hipokryzja ukarana, myślała ułamek chwili później, bo przypomniała sobie, co na takie mniej więcej jej i Hana żarty odpowiedział Ben, jeszcze zupełnie mały, dziesięcioletni. „Ale przecież dlatego walczyliście,” dziecinna powaga w oczach, skryte przerażenie, wzrok po zburzeniu świata, dziecięca niezłomna logika na ustach. „Wtedy przecież zabijaliście, dlatego”. Han się zaśmiał, coś tam o Imperialnych i ich puszkach, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę, bo Leia, przerażona, że coś robią źle – Vader, skażona Mocą krew, tamci przecież też coś źle zrobili, zawsze się tego bała, może za bardzo, samospełniająca się przepowiednia, kto wie, jak to działa z Mocą, może to wszystko jej wina – zaraz mu wypomniała, że nie powinien się śmiać ze śmierci, z zabijania, nie przy dziecku, on jej powiedział, że przecież sama przed chwilą zaczęła, a Benowi nie będzie, przecież jest już duży, rozumie różnicę, zna się na żartach, zaraz zaczęli się kłócić, przy akompaniamencie przedmiotów, które ich syn Mocą zrzucał z półek w pokoju, żeby zagłuszyć ich krzyki. Albo żeby pokazać, że jest zły, ściągnąć ich uwagę. Albo coś jeszcze innego.  
     Koniec końców nie pamiętała, czy udzielili Benowi jakiejś odpowiedzi.


	6. Chapter 6

Obudził się z wrażeniem, że jest już za późno, że  j e s t  s p ó ź n i o n y, że czegoś nie dopilnował, że Naczelny Przywódca zaraz go ukarze, że...  
       Najpierw zauważył światło. Światło nie było takie, jak w wojskowych bazach, zbyt miękkie, zbyt ciepłe, zbyt, szlag, fikuśne. Potem dopiero wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni do niego wróciły. A potem jeszcze dostrzegł, że leży na kanapie – to była jakaś wymyślna, staroświecka kanapa, powinien pewnie spytać droidy o jej nazwę, bo program nauczania Porządku obejmował może podstawy polityki i paru ideologii, sporo wojskowości i inżynierii, ale cóż, niewiele więcej – w bibliotece. Dataholo klasyki leżało z kolei na stoliku, pewnie ułożone przez droidy. Te same droidy, które sprzątnęły naczynia i nakryły go kocami, ani chybi.  
       Musiał zasnąć przy czytaniu. Cóż, bywa. Co prawda zwykle nad raportami albo podręcznikami, nigdy dotąd nad jakąś głupią, republikańską propagandą. Wciągającą jak czarne dziury republikańską propagandą. Nadal nie doszedł do końca i teraz odczuwał jakąś durną, dziecinną, upokarzającą konieczność natychmiastowego powrotu do przygód tego idiotycznie dobrego chłopca z plakatu. Musiał się dowiedzieć, jak to się skończy.  
       — Jak każda propaganda — powiedział, trąc oczy, próbując przemówić samemu sobie do rozsądku. — Bohater wygra, Republika wygra, Czarna Flota legnie w gruzach. Carth zdobędzie serce królowej, przywrócą mu tytuł szlachecki i nawet się z nią ożeni.  
       Nie podziałało. Nawet nie był zdziwiony, propaganda, która przetrwała wieki, musiała być sprawna technicznie. Nabrał powoli powietrza. Wypuścił. Sięgnął po dataholo. W końcu i tak był więźniem. Miał czas. Dużo czasu. Co innego miałby niby robić? Może nawet po kolei przeczytać całą biblioteczkę. Coś, co się nazywa „klasyka” nie jest najgorszym wyborem. Na pewno ułatwi rozpracowanie sposobu myślenia wroga i...  
       ...I po czarne dziury ty się wygłupiasz? nadpłynęło uprzejmie. Jego własna myśl, był pewien, ale jednak głosem generał. Przecież przegraliście. Kompletnie. Totalnie. Już nigdy na nic się wam, tobie, sposób myślenia wroga nie przyda, chyba, że do skamlania o łaskę. Której i tak ci już udzielili, nieprawdaż? Nie zabili cię. To jest ładna willa. Czysta pościel, miękkie łóżko. Biblioteka. Możesz sobie nadrobić braki. Pieprzony program dla młodocianych przestępców, normalnie. Księżniczka pewnie funduje takich setki rocznie. Powinien się czuć jeszcze wyróżniony, bo to w końcu jak stypendium indywidualne.  
       Wczoraj, kiedy już opanował to dziwne uczucie, że jest sam – kompletnie sam, w całej jednostce, zabawne, po raz pierwszy w życiu mu to się zdarzyło, dotąd zawsze był albo na statkach, albo w jakimś rodzaju naziemnej bazy, czasem w hotelach, ale zawsze z obstawą, zawsze wiedząc, że za ścianami są setki, tysiące ludzi – poszedł szukać tego Statku pijanego. Tylko dlatego go tutaj zaniosło. Znalazł, pewnie, książki były uporządkowane bardziej niż ci cali buntowniczy żołnierze. Zaczął czytać.  
       Od razu uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł poprzedniej nocy sobie przypomnieć ani wersu z banalnego powodu: nie znał ani wersu. Przecież, kurwa, nie miał czasu czytać poezji. Przecież, kurwa, ojciec by go zabił za czytanie poezji, po drodze wytłumaczywszy mu dobitnie, co Imperium i on sądzą o pedałach i wrażliwych artystach. Przypomniał też sobie, skąd w ogóle znał tytuł. Pułkownik Pashe, jeden z ich wykładowców, ten pochodzący z dobrej rodziny, ze światów ze świetną publiczną edukacją, rozpędziwszy się kiedyś na wykładzie o taktyce w historii użył wiersza i paru wersów jako porównania. „Och, wiecie, to trochę jak w Statku pijanym...”. Nie wiedzieli, ich miny musiały to pułkownikowi uświadomić, bo westchnął i wrócił do konkretów.  
       Ojciec go nie znosił, chociaż znał bardzo długo. Wielu oficerów go nie znosiło, bo pułkownik, z typową dla ludzi ze światów Rdzenia arogancją, nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy należy się zamknąć i wstrzymać z krytyką, a na dobitkę w sytuacjach prywatnych mówił do długoletnich kolegów po imieniu. Ale taki Canady go na przykład lubił, uważał, że Pashe myśli szerzej, dalej, wybiega w przyszłość, w czas po tym, jak już wyjdą z ukrycia, zdobędą władzę, będą musieli administrować. Admirał Sloane też go chyba ceniła, nawet jeśli doprowadzały ją do szału jego maniery. Musiała. Inaczej Pashe by tak długo nie przeżył. Sympatia Rae umiała osłaniać nawet po jej śmierci.  
       Leia takiego pułkownika Pashe też pewnie by polubiła. Porozmawialiby sobie o poezji, jak kulturalne istoty. Może, gdyby w wewnętrznej wojence za rządów Snoke’a pułkownika nie ubito, to dałby radę się dogadać z księżniczką i kanclerzem i Porządek nie walczyłby tak do końca, i nie zginął tak doszczętnie. Pashe był wielkim zwolennikiem przejmowania kolejnych pozycji drogą administracyjną. Raczej negocjowania, poszerzenia wpływów niż rządów żelazną ręką. „Brendol, jaki podbój, jaki rząd centralny, dajże spokój, nie mamy zasobów, przecież nie chodzi nam o wieczną wojnę ze wszystkimi i wieczne ukrywanie się. Konspira to powolna trucizna. Intrygi wewnętrzne już nas niszczą, ilu ze starego dowództwa jeszcze żyje? Spójrz tylko na te dzieciaki, co one mają z życia, co myśmy im dali? Przecież nie chcesz dla Armie’ego wiecznej wojny, tego wiecznego piekła, nie wmówisz mi, że chcesz”.  
       Armie, lat wówczas chyba już z piętnaście, wolał nie słyszeć ojcowskiej odpowiedzi. Tak jakoś. Ale nie mógł też odbiec od tych uchylonych drzwi, usłyszeliby go, a nie miał prawa siedzieć w części kwater dla wyższych oficerów, a był tam w zasadzie dlatego, że coś zamierzał ukraść. Chyba broń. Tak czy siak, nie zdążyłby się wycofać po cichu i dość szybko. „Z ciebie zawsze był marzyciel. A gdzie niby nie ma piekła, Virs? Wojna będzie trwała, trwała, trwała i trwała, wiecznie, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie. A czegokolwiek chcę dla mojego syna, to sprawa między mną a... Tylko moja. Dzieciak jest od tego, żeby się słuchać. Chwilowo nie chcę, żeby najbliższa awantura mnie zmiotła, smarkacz nie może im dać powodu, żeby we mnie uderzyli, bo Litke, pomniesz moje słowa, Litke się nie będzie patyczkował. Pilnuj siostrzenicy, Virs”.  
       Hux doczytał teraz ten wiersz do końca, na złość ojcu. I, szlag by to, w ramach wspominania pułkownika Pashe, który najwyraźniej był najmądrzejszy z nich wszystkich. Doczytał do końca, stwierdził, że jego podświadomość i tak dała go radę kopnąć, bo wiersz bardzo złośliwie pasował do sytuacji, doczytał, wyłączył, odłożył holo na półkę, w ramach pamięci pułkownika Pashe, który pewnie by ocalił tych wszystkich – no, z połowę – ludzi, których  A r m i e  zabił. Powiódł na śmierć za Naczelnym Wodzem, bo bał się o własną szyję. Na jedno wychodzi. Odłożył, upewnił się, że nie zleci.  
       Potem z całej siły walnął pięścią w ścianę. Zwalił literaturę z pozostałych półek. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż przyjechały droidy ze środkami uspokajającymi. Dawka była taka, że ścięło go prawie od razu, patrzył już tylko, tak spokojny, że właściwie otępiały, jak tłumek elektronicznych pomocników ustawa na nowo te książki na półkach, jak na nie chucha, sprawdza, czy nie poniszczone. Jak R2-D2 przekonuje C3-PO, że nie stało się nic takiego, żeby zawracać Lei głowę, nośniki są całe, histeryk – R2-D2 stanowczo odmówił nazywania go „gościem” i Hux był mu chyba za to wdzięczny – nic sobie nie zrobił, może zdarł trochę naskórka, Leia ma ważne sprawy na głowie. Nie przeszkadzamy.  
       Wszystko, poza droidami, było idealnie ciche, nieruchome, ciemne. Jeśli wyjrzałby przez okno, też znalazłby ciemność, ale nie tę kosmiczną, gładką, z punkcikami gwiazd, właściwie drogę, tylko ciemność zieleni, jakby żywą, ruchomą. Głodną. Niebo – drogi – było straszliwie daleko i nie było dokąd ucie... pójść.  
       Całe to poezjowanie to musiał być efekt ubocznych uspokajaczy. Ale skoro mu odebrano rozproszenie, kazano patrzeć albo na pracujące, obojętne droidy, albo za to okno z obcym krajobrazem, to zapytał, gdzie właściwie jest najbliższy następny zamieszkany budynek. Prawie rozpoznanie terenu.  
       Na tym w końcu polegały planety. Dużo zamieszanych budynków. Dużo mieszkańców. Dobre cele do szantażu. A Nakadia, była kiedyś, przez moment, stolicą Nowej Republiki. Teraz zresztą też. Po Hosnian bali się wprowadzać Senat na Coruscant. Znaczy, Coruscant absolutnie nie pozwoliło przenieść do siebie Senatu, nawet mimo miliona zapewnień, że Starkillera całkowicie, absolutnie i kompletnie wysadzono.  
       Droidy przyniosły mu od razu mapy. W ten sposób odkrył, że posiadłość Lei stanowiły jeszcze ogrody, lasy, parki, domki dla gości, a że służbę chwilowo odprawiono – z jego względu, nie miał złudzeń, pewnie na wypadek, gdyby odkręcił gaz albo zrobił coś równie malowniczego – zostawiono tylko droidy, to teraz, w zasadzie, na terenie prawie wielkości Finalizera nie było po prostu nikogo. Nikogo. Zupełnie bez sensu byłoby w to celować, strzelać. Zupełnie bez sensu było marnować tyle miejsca. Wszystko zupełnie bez sensu.  
       Nawet rano pamiętał, jakie uczucie – nie strachu, chemia nie pozwoliłaby mu na strach – niesamowitości go ogarnęło. Teren wielkości Finalizera. I był na nim całkiem sam. On i droidy. Pierwszy raz w życiu. I tak będzie teraz już... długo. Póki się Lei nie znudzi. Nikogo innego, przed kim trzeba byłoby pozować, udawać, trzymać się na baczność, a przed Leią w zasadzie nie było sensu, Leia i tak siedziała mu w głowie. Nikogo do rywalizacji. Nikogo, kto mógłby go zabić albo kogo można użyć. Żadnej prawdziwej hierarchii. Nikogo. On i jakiś pierdolony, ciemny, przystrzyżony elegancko, nieprawdziwy las, w niby-lesie, widział na mapach, oczka wodne, sztuczna grota, fontanna.  
       Chemia w żyłach chemią w żyłach, ale poprosił wtedy droidy o coś do czytania, bo od samej świadomości włos się mu jeżył na karku, cierpła skóra. Droidy oczywiście zapytały o tytuł i tylko ten mały potwór, od którego wszystko się zaczęło walić, R2-D2, zauważył, że biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcję, to najlepiej ten w najtwardszej oprawie. Pozostałe się nie przychyliły do wniosku, Hux powiedział „klasykę”, bo to się mu wydało najbezpieczniejsze.  
       Jeśli te lata wbijania sobie noży w plecy czegoś go nauczyły, to jak ukrywać własne słabości. A przecież nie potrafiłby podać żadnego konkretnego tytułu – coś mu tam migało, coś wspominali nauczyciele, coś niektórzy, więcej rodzinnego szczęścia mający koledzy. Ale to było za mało, mógł coś przekręcić, mógł się przejęzyczyć, zbłaźnić. „Klasyka” brzmiało mniej więcej tak dobrze, jak niejednoznaczne, ale raczej potakujące mruknięcia przy Naczelnym Wodzu.  
       No i dostał to dataholo, no i go wciągnęło, no i przyszła generał, no i świetnie wiedział, że ją ubawił, że odgadła, że nigdy dotąd nie miała „klasyki” w ręku. Herbata, sałatka, książeczka, zajmij się sobą, dziecko, mamusia popracuje, no, czytaj sobie, jak cię tak zainteresowało, czytaj. Kurwa, ani chybi potraktowała go jak to swoje rozpieszczone książątko.  
       Naprawdę powinien był jej coś rozwalić. Miałaby pełny obraz syneczka.  
       — Buksujesz — nadpłynęło od drzwi. — Zaraz wpadniesz w koleiny samoużalania i będziesz znowu nudny. Wstawaj, mamy dzisiaj sporo pracy.  
       Leia, oczywiście, wyglądała już jak spod igły. Znowu. Ciemnoczerwony komplet, złota biżuteria z ciemnymi kamieniami. Albo może i nie „już”, nie znał Nakadii, nie potrafił powiedzieć, która jest godzina, po samym świetle. Może jakimś cudem – i środkami uspokajającymi – spał do południa.  
       Sprawdził godzinę między prysznicem – dał tym razem radę bez żadnej pomocy, brawo – a przejściem do gabineciku Lei. Nie, jeszcze przed południem. Tyle dobrego. Chociaż, oczywiście, właściwie na co mu teraz samodyscyplina? Mógłby sobie spać od rana do wieczora.  
       I o tym się tak naprawdę marzyło, warknęło w jego głowie głosem ojca, prawda? Żeby się wiecznie lenić. Nic nie musieć. Odpoczywać sobie. O tak, wolisz być niewolnikiem, więźniem, wolisz, żeby cię rozpieszczano jak zwierzątko. Żadnej odpowiedzialności, żadnej pracy. Chowasz się za kobiecą spódnicę, jak zawsze. Ha. Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem. Mówiłem im. Zabrakło ci twardej ręki i od razu się zapuszczasz.  
       W gabinecie czekała na niego kolejna fikuśna kanapa, herbata i ciasteczka. Z czymś mu się to... Oż kurwa.  
       — Nie wyciągnęłaś mi już wszystkiego?  
       — W kwadrans? Niemożliwe. Ogólne zarysy i kwestie podstawowe. Teraz Republika potrzebuje detali. — Zmarszczyła brwi, bardzo starannie, tak, że nadal wyglądały elegancko. — Ale mamy czas. To nie będzie takie jak w bazie. Spokojniejsze. Precyzyjniejsze. Mniej nieprzyjemne. — Chwila teatralnego namysłu. — A. W zasadzie możesz mi też po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytania. To będzie najwygodniejsze dla ciebie. Porozmawiamy sobie, wypijemy herbatę...  
       — Nie ma mowy.  
       — Tak myślałam. — Równie teatralne westchnienie. — Tak dla protokołu: nie czerpię z... z tej sytuacji żadnej satysfakcji i wolałabym uniknąć sprawiania ci dyskomfortu. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie i będziesz gotów współpracować dobrowolnie, daj znać.  
       — Po moim trupie. — Ale napił się herbaty, słabiuchnej swoją drogą, nawet z chęcią; gardło i usta miał wyschnięte na wiór.  
       — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nic nie zmieni? Tak czy siak Republika dostanie te informacje.  
       — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoi żołnierzykowie byli w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji, kiedy stawali przed Renem?  
       — Moi żołnierze byli w środku wojny. Wyście już przegrali. To trochę wpływa na sens podejmowanych decyzji. Takich jak odwlekanie podania informacji. Ale oczywiście, stawiaj opór, jeśli ci to poprawi nastrój. A na razie zjedz trochę biszkoptów.  
       Przewrócił oczyma.  
       — Naprawdę będziemy się bawić w odgrywanie późnego dyplomatycznego śniadania?  
       — Bynajmniej, mam dzisiaj dużo pracy. Ale lżej ci będzie wymiotować biszkoptami niż żółcią. Chociaż spróbuję zrobić całość... spokojniej. Uniknąć komplikacji. Postaraj się, gdyby jednak do nich doszło, wymiotować do miski. To jest bardzo drogi dywan.  
       Zacisnął zęby. Obiecał sobie, że jeśli jednak, to zwymiotuje, i owszem, na dywan. A wówczas pewnie okaże się, że wcale nie on był najdroższy, że Leia oczywiście przewidziała, co jej nowiutki niewolnik zrobi i skłamała, żeby ochronić, dajmy na to, naprawdę starożytny stolik. Miała w tym wszak wprawę – o, i to pomyślał bardzo ostentacyjnie, jadowicie, tak, żeby musiała usłyszeć.  
       — Miska też jest starożytna. Ale dosyć wygodnie się ją myje. Jak się czujesz?  
       — To pytanie ma też jakiś sens pragmatyczny czy jednak dyplomatyczne pogaduszki?  
       Miał wrażenie, że Leia się zawahała. Albo może tylko rozważała, jak mu to wytłumaczyć, durnemu, niewyedukowanemu szczeniakowi z Rubieży.  
       — Odpowiem ci, a ty w tym czasie zjedz, dobrze?  
       Zamknął oczy, przechylił głowę do tyłu. Kanapa miała oparcie z jakiegoś miękkiego, trochę szorstkiego materiału. Zamsz? Chyba za mało... puchowe na zamsz?  
       — Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko.  
       — Skądże. Proponuję ci wymianę. Informacje w zamian za przysługę.  
       Aha, czyli jednak się bawimy, prychnął w duchu Hux. Sięgając po biszkopty, dolewając sobie herbaty. Bo przecież informacja jest lepsza niż nic, a Leia i tak zmusi go, żeby zjadł, jeśli będzie chciała. Wymiana pozwalała mu zachować resztki godności. Jak miło z generał strony. Pieprzona perfekcyjna pani domu.  
       — Przy tym typie ekstrakcji, który zwykle dokonywał Ren, po prostu się... wpada do umysłu, wyważając drzwi. Niszczy, pustoszy, wyciąga tę jedną czy dwie potrzebne informacje, pali resztę. To, oczywiście, ma wiele skutków ubocznych. W skrajnym przypadku może doprowadzić do śmierci. Nierzadko traci się, częściowo lub całkowicie, źródło informacji. Jest to wyjątkowo kosztowna, marnotrawiąca zasoby taktyka, aczkolwiek presja czasu czyni ją niekiedy opłacalną.  
       Hux przełknął biszkopta. Smaczne były, swoją drogą, jak na coś, co miało mu służyć w zasadzie tylko do podkładki na nudności.  
       — Tyle wiem — sarknął. — Nadzorowałem przesłuchania twojego syna. Musiałem po nich sprzątać. Pisać raporty. Niespecjalnie szanował źródła.  
       — Jakżebym mogła zapomnieć. Ale siedział też w głowie tobie, prawda? A jeszcze nie jesteś całkiem wyczerpanym zasobem.  
       Hux się praktycznie zadławił tą cieniutką herbatką. Najpierw z oburzenia, obrazy nadpłynęły potem – Snoke i Ren zawsze gdzieś na obrzeżach jego myśli, znacznie mniej dyskretni niż Leia, takie wiszące, nietoperze cienie. Kiedy próbował podejmować decyzje, kiedy przeglądał dokumenty, kiedy dowodził, planował, negocjował ceny, kiedy sprzątał po ich wybrykach. Nawet nie to, że za każdym naprawdę go sprawdzali, podsłuchiwali, wiedzieli, co robi – kosztowałoby ich za dużo energii, obstawiał. Po prostu chcieli, że pamiętał o ich wiecznej obecności.  
       A potem jakby go... zniosło. Ren, kiedy się nim bawił, przestawiał mu wspomnienia i uczucia, zapętlał, czyścił, przekładał. Czasem te sprzed momentu. Czasem odległe, przeklęty paniczyk; to go chyba bawiło nawet bardziej, zniekształcać tamte, pokazywać mu, co mogło być – inaczej. Tatuś mógł cię kochać. Mamusia mogła z wami polecieć. Ale mogła też umrzeć na twoich oczach. Mogła być na Hosnian Prime. Nie chciałbyś tego, generale? takie piękne potwierdzenie oddania sprawie, nikt już nigdy nie śmiałby negować... Nie, jednak nie? Dobrze, przewiń, cofnij, wymaż, powiedz mi, czego tak naprawdę pragniesz, skoro nie naszego zwycięstwa, powiedz mi, zdrajco, dam ci to. Na chwilę. Może. Zależy, jak zabawne będzie.  
       Hux miał – były takie chwile, co do których do teraz nie wiedział, co się w nich tak naprawdę stało. Niektóre z nich cokolwiek kluczowe. W którymś momencie zaczął po prostu spisywać to, co pamiętał, główne wydarzenia z własnego życia, jak pierdolony artysta, w jakichś krótkich, węzłowych zdaniach. Naczel... Rena to raczej bawiło, bo mu pozwalał. „Nie potrafisz wprost napisać, że kazałeś zabić swojego ojca. Boisz się, że ktoś to przeczyta? Wykorzysta dowód przeciwko tobie? Nikt nie zdoła, jesteś przecież u mnie w łaskach, a ja od dawna wiem, wszyscy wiedzą, pewnie nawet szturmowcy... Nie potrafisz tego po prostu przyznać, generale? Nie potrafiłeś go zabić samemu, może nadal nie potrafisz, nawet tylko... Biedne, słabe, tchórzliwe stworzenie. Chciałbyś tamto zmienić? Proszę bardzo, mam dzisiaj dobry nastrój, wybierz sobie wersję. Może nawet pozwolę ci usłyszeć, jak cię błaga”.  
       — Ej, ej. Armitage. Młody kawalerze. Spójrz na mnie. Oddychaj. Bena tutaj nie ma. Nic ci nie może zrobić. — Leia nie siedziała już po drugiej stronie stolika, tylko przykucnęła przy kanapie. Położyła mu dłoń na nadgarstku, przyciskała do materiału. Na twarzy miała tę ciepłą, przejętą maskę, którą Hux tyle razy widział w holonecie. — Armitage, spójrz na mnie. Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? — Skinął głową, wzrok mu uciekł w dół, do obicia kanapy, do ich rąk; generał syknęła. — Patrz na mnie, Armitage. Mhm. Tak, właśnie tak. Świetnie. No, już, już. Bez histerii. Jak mam na imię?  
       Spróbował – kurwa, żałował już w sekundzie, w której wypowiadał słowa, głosem słabszym, niż musiał, i widział, jak księżniczka zaciska na moment wargi, zaraz potem układa twarz w ten medialny wyraz współczucia.  
       — Nienawidzę ekstrakcji, Leio. Nienawidzę tego babrania się w mojej głowie. Nienawidzę tego wszystkiego, co twój drogi syn mi robił, wyciągał, bo akurat mu się nudziło albo...  
       — Możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytania. Wolałabym, żebyś po prostu odpowiedział na pytania. Ale Republika chce mieć te informacje w archiwach. Moi żołnierze też niespecjalnie lubili przesłuchania Bena. A mieszkańcy zniszczonych planet zapewne nienawidzili tego, że muszą umrzeć za twoje traumy z dzieciństwa i wasze naiwne rojenia o potędze.  
       Oczywiście. Oczykurwiście. Ulubiony manewr Republiki. Sprowadzenie całej tej wojny do dziecinnych wygłupów. Jakby Rubieżom żyło się doskonale. Jakby Rdzeń wcale nie wyssał z nich sił życiowych i pieniędzy. Jakby niewolnictwo i ubóstwo nie istniało. Jakby...  
       Odsłonił zęby. Warczał. Proszę bardzo, księżniczka i tak go miała za barbarzyńcę czy zwierzątko do wytresowania, jak jej paniczyk. Niedaleko pada owoc od gałęzi.  
       — Bo za traumy waszej wysokości to rzecz jasna umierali z uśmiechem, szczęśliwi, że spełniają swój święty obowiązek, pozwalając utrzymać potęgę odwiecznych dynastii, porządek wieków...  
       Dała mu w twarz. Uderzył z drugiej strony o oparcie, a że akurat mówił, to przegryzł sobie wargę i aż się roześmiał, bo naprawdę, naprawdę, co innego miałaby zrobić urażona arystokratka? Może jeszcze wyzwać go na pojedynek? Zażądać sekundantów? Szlag, poprosiłby o Rena, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak tamten dostaje wreszcie bezsilnego szału.  
       Przekroczyć samego siebie, powtarzali, zmienić wszechświat. Admirał Sloane tak chciała. A on, kurwa, sam rozdawał policzki szeregowcom i oficerom. Z pieprzoną satysfakcją, może nawet czymś więcej. Jakby każdy generał musiał być, musiał bawić się w arystokratę. Chciało się być imperatorem, nie synem pomywaczki i nie potrafiło, nie potrafiło inaczej...  
       Jak ojciec. Niedaleko pada owoc od gałęzi. Ren mu to uwielbiał wypominać, ale wypominania Rena Hux przywykł puszczać mimo uszu. Ha, najwyraźniej wszyscy byli tak samo ślepi. Proszę, jak człowiekowi klęska i parę dni niewoli wyostrzają autorefleksję.  
       Dłoń Leia sięgnęła do jego podbródka, wargi, policzka. Pewnie, żeby wyleczyć. Żeby nie było śladu po jej błędzie. Jej emocjach. Skąd on to znał.  
       — Nawet nie próbuj — syknął.  
       To była prawdopodobnie najbardziej pusta, bezsensowna groźba w historii galaktyki, jednak generał mu ustąpiła. Jak rozpieszczonemu książątku. Wiadomemu rozpuszczonemu książątku.  
       — Masz obsesję. Może i zrozumiałą po tych latach zginania karku. Ale nie, nie traktuję cię jak Bena. Jak powtórzę to z tuzin razy, to mi uwierzysz? — Kiedy nie odpowiedział, westchnęła lekko. — Tak myślałam. Staraj się nie pogłębiać w sobie... rozchwiania. I tak go nie unikniesz. Nie ma co przyspieszać, pogarszać, zapraszać. Spróbuj się skupić na jednym wątku. Najlepiej tym, który podpowiadam. Bez żadnych dzikich skojarzeń.  
       — Myślałem, że póki jestem niestabilny, to cię przynajmniej nie nudzę. Nie chcesz sobie nadrobić wspomnień o syneczku? Lat rozłąki?  
       — Niespecjalnie. — Wstała, ale nie wróciła na krzesło, siadła na drugim końcu kanapy. — Napij się. Zjedz. O czym my... A. Ekstrakcje. Im bliżej powierzchni są wspomnienia, tym wygodniej. Rzecz zaczyna przypominać klasyczne przesłuchania. Grę w zadawanie odpowiednich pytań, budzenie odpowiednich skojarzeń. Człowiek nie powstrzyma umysłu przed... pomyśleniem o odpowiedzi, choćby o tym, jak ją ukryć.  
       — Mnie, rozumiem, nawet pytać nie trzeba?  
       Niech mu znowu wypomną, proszę. Przeżyje.  
       — Masz na myśli ostatnio? Dopiero co przegraliście wojnę, żołnierze cię pobili, Ben dwa dni wcześniej rozorał ci brzuch. Miałeś umysł w strzępkach, ale jeśli na czymś skupiony, to na tym waszym Porządku. Wszystko już było na powierzchni. Poza tym sytuacja niespecjalnie pozwalała na uprzejme naprowadzanie na temat. Teraz mamy czas. Możemy... omawiać... tylko wybrane zagadnienia przy jednym posiedzeniu. Dzisiaj dobrze nam poszło, nie licząc tego... epizodu.  
       W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. Potem spróbował ją uderzyć. Przytrzymała go, oczywiście, ten pieprzony refleks używających Mocy, ta ich pieprzona dodatkowa siła.  
       — To było po to? Chciałaś mi – Republika chce wiedzieć, jak bardzo można komuś mieszać w głowie, jak daleko w czasie – nie ma granic, powiedziałem ci, nie musiałaś sprawdzać, nie musiałaś tego ruszać, kur...  
       Nadal poruszał ustami, ale z ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. A, czyli zablokowała mu struny głosowe. Albo coś w tym stylu.  
       — Nie, tego akurat nie potrzebowaliśmy, chociaż informacje się przydadzą. To ciebie tam zniosło. Mój błąd, będę na to bardziej uważała. Potrzebowaliśmy tylko wiedzy o waszym systemie przesłuchań. O archiwach. O metodach segregowania danych. O sposobach... sprzątania po moim synu. — Przymknęła na chwilę oczy. — Ze względu na spokój rodzin jego ofiar... ale nie powiedziałbyś mi nawet tego, prawda? — Odchrząknęła, puściła go; nie spróbował jej uderzyć ponownie. — Pomyślałeś przez chwilę, tyle wystarczyło. Zostało na wierzchu. Myślałeś o raportach, o codziennej pracy, a w tych migawkach to, co było w raportach, w przeglądanych plikach, dotyczyło interesujących Republikę kwestii. Ale nie miałam wpływu na wizualizację, to wybór twojej podświadomości. To, co osoba poddawana ekstrakcji widzi, to i tak tylko ułamek tego, co się wyciąga. Coś jeszcze?  
       Skoro pytała, to pewnie mógł mówić.  
       — Kurwa — oznajmił powoli, prawie z namaszczeniem. — Kurwa pierdolona. Proszę. Uderz mnie. Zabierz mi znowu głos. Podaj leki uspokajające, bo histeryzuję. Tak bez powodu.  
       Leia nie zrobiła, oczywiście, żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nalała mu herbaty. Podała biszkopty. Zamoczyła chusteczkę, żeby mógł wreszcie otrzeć usta. Wstała, nadal, mimo wieku, bez podpierania się rękoma. Moc, oczywiście. Od czasu, kiedy zaczęła się szkolić w jej używaniu, problemy zdrowotne, podobno trapiącej ją jeszcze w trakcie walk na Crait, zniknęły.  
       Być może wsparcie od Republiki też się do tego przyczyniło. Leczenie w normalnych, nie polowych warunkach. Ktoś, kogo mogła poprosić o pomoc, poradę, ktoś, kto wreszcie jej powiedział, że ma rację.  
       Złamał się, kiedy była na progu. Nie „złamał”, poprawił własne myśli, po prostu chciał wiedzieć na pewno. Dla jasności sytuacji. Żeby spokojnie Lei nienawidzić.  
       — Mogłaś to przerwać wcześniej, prawda? Kiedy mnie zniosło.  
       Odwróciła głowę. Jak grzecznie. Zawsze ta pieprzona grzeczność.  
       — Przerwanie nie jest takie proste. Używanie Mocy w ogóle nie jest tak proste. Trochę mi zajęło. Ale jeśli pytasz, czy skończyłam wyciągać informacje, nim zaczęłam zamykać połączenie, to tak. I nim spróbujesz tutaj, jakże dojrzale, rzucać kurwami, weź pod uwagę, że to nie ja, a twoja własna organizacja, w imię której zabiłeś miliardy istot, dała ci te wszystkie urocze wspomnienia.  
       O. Proszę. Udało się nawet lepiej, niż zakładał. Bardzo, bardzo starannie upozował nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramionami.  
       — Przecież nie mam pretensji. Zrobiłbym, rozkazał tak samo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak jednak czasem wciągnięcie kogoś w twój niszowy ship człowiekowi nakręca wenę. XD No, to rozdział z dedykacją dla mssdare. I jest przez to, jak na mnie, słodko, bo wiem, że lubisz. Znaczy, jak na mnie. No, jest kąpiel i piana? I dobra, potem jakby wchodzi nieco ciemności, ale - jest kąpiel i piana! Piana jest fluffy dosłownie! ;)
> 
> Jak znam siebie, to będę to stylistycznie poprawiała milion razy, ale wiadomo, rozdział wrzucony jest lepszy od idealnego.
> 
> Nawiasem, to miał być krótki rozdział. I krótki fik. Co ja robię z moim życiem (będę łkała w kinie, jak mi swołocz ubiją, a na pewno ubiją; chaosie, ale że tak muszę na to czekać, to jest o k r u t n e).

Tym razem droidy zadzwoniły z informacją, że coś jest nie tak. Leia się zaśmiała, powiedziała, żeby słuchali R2-D2 i że wróci późnym wieczorem, bo już widać, że obrady głównej komisji do spraw edukacji się przeciągną, a ona musi porozmawiać z przewodniczącym. Nie wspominając o milionie innych spraw. Zmitrężyła poranek i południe na wyciągnie informacji, to musiała teraz wszystkim udowodnić, że sumiennie pracuje na sesji popołudniowej.  
     „Nie tak” brzmiało: zniszczył rzeźby w jej pokoju. Idiota. Rzeźby w jej pokoju były, oczywiście, jednymi ze starannie zebranych zabytków kultury Alderaanu – to dobrze wyglądało, kiedy przychodzili dziennikarze, to sprawiało, że Leia czuła się... w porządku – ale przecież nie zostawiłaby na widok oryginałów. Na pewno nie wtedy, gdy człowiek, który nie miał oporów przed niszczeniem planet, hasał sobie po jej willi. Wobec czego poprosiła teraz C3-PO tylko, żeby zamówił kolejne kopie, jak najszybciej.  
     Essai, dopadnięta w przerwie, poradziła, żeby Huksowi czymś zapełnić czas.  
     — Wolność jest straszna, tak z filozoficznego i psychicznego punktu widzenia. Dlatego tak chętnie ulegamy ideologiom. Ludzie. Ja. Ty. Gothan. — Gestykulowała widelcem; mało elegancko, ale zawsze twierdziła, że ma to w nosie, tak jej lepiej myśleć, a myślenie jest ważniejsze niż maniery. — Wiesz, że takie ogary i inne zwierzęta, jeśli są całe życie za płotem, to potem nawet jeśli otworzysz furtkę, to się boją wyjść? Biegają przy tej linii płotu, nawet kiedy jej już nie ma. Jeśli je weźmiesz na smycz, to piszczą i nie chcą się ruszyć za tę otwartą bramę...  
     — On też mówi o bramach. I zwierzątkach. I zamykaniu w zagrodzie dla tchórzy.  
     Essai wzruszyła ramionami.  
     — To nie jest jakaś specjalnie nowa filozoficzna koncepcja. Cały ten Porządek. To w ogóle nie było specjalnie wyrafinowane, mam wrażenie, ale jeśli chcesz to jakoś subtelnie omówić, to lepiej z Gothanem, wiesz, on chce wrócić do tej swojej habilitacji, jeśli, nie daj Mocy, przegra wybory...  
     — Hux wczoraj po raz pierwszy w życiu dopadł  _Zamieć_. Nie sądzę, żeby on sam to jakoś subtelnie rozumiał. Powtarza slogany.  
     Essai otworzyła oczy.  
     — Naprawdę?  _Zamieć_? Po raz pierwszy... Chociaż on jest z Rubieży. To jest cokolwiek... centralistyczne podejście, zakładać, że Rubieże też mają czytać chandrilską literaturę, nie własną...  
     — On raczej nie czytał żadnej, Essai. Samaś to pisała w raportach.  
     — No wiem, wiem. Ale jednak... Raporty to jedno, ale coś takiego to... Wiesz, spodziewasz czegoś takiego od tych dzieciaków zbierających złom, nie od... Komu kibicuje? W  _Zamieci_?  
     — Carthowi. — Leia odruchowo się uśmiechnęła. — Ja zawsze wolałam admirała, tak po prawdzie, uważałam, że królowa popełnia straszny błąd. Gothan kibicował Czarnej Flocie, prawda? A komu ty...?  
     — Virri. Tej handlarce, która cały czas powtarza, że nieważne strony, sprzedaje każdemu, musi zarobić na siebie i swoich czterech chłopców. Strasznie mi było przykro, że na końcu musieli ją, jak to w tradycyjnej powieści, narracyjnie ukarać i całą czwórkę ubić. — Essai zakląskała. — A ludobójca tak klasycznie, Cartha.  
     — Może kogoś jeszcze. Nie sprawdzałam dokładnie. Ale wiesz, bez znajomości literatury, choćby pobieżnej, trudno się wyłamać z sugestii narracji.  
     — Niech czyta. Nawet ciekawie będzie... Znaczy, niby mamy tysiące badań i programów, ale jednak tutaj... czysta skala... To dopiero byłby dowód na potęgę literatury i edukacji. Dostalibyśmy wreszcie jakiś argument w walce z frakcją cięć budżetowych... — Potrząsnęła głową, burza rudych loków opadła jej na twarz. — Mówię ci, znajdź mu coś jeszcze do roboty, jeśli się martwisz. Najlepiej z wychodzeniem na dwór. To go zmęczy, życie spędził na statkach, powietrze z niego wyciągnie siły. Zmęczony będzie miał mniej głupich pomysłów. Im szybciej on się ustabilizuje, tym dla nas lepiej.  
     — Nie jestem pewna.  
     — Wygodniej ci będzie. Jeśli narysuje plany kolejnej superbroni na marginesie szkiców pejzażu to też będziemy kontenci. My, Republika.  
     — Jak sobie nadrobi, może się okazać, że woli szkicować tylko pejzaże. Sama mówiłaś. Mózg kieruje kreatywność, gdzie może. W tym swoim Porządku nie miał za bardzo wyboru. Jeśli mu pozwolić komponować symfonie, może dojść do wniosku...  
     — To nie będziemy mieli następnej superbroni. Nic takiego złego się znowuż stanie. — Essai z trzaskiem odłożyła sztućce.  
     — Niesprawiedliwie.  
     — Ależ on był indoktrynowany od dziecka. Nie da się osądzić, jakby odpowiadał za swoje czyny, brak normalnego odniesienia moralnego, blaster Mocy przy skroni... Na tej podstawie go nie skazaliśmy. Bo niesprawiedliwie byłoby go skazać. Sama podpisałam raporty. — Essai otworzyła szeroko oczy, uniosła brwi. — Nie oczekujesz chyba ode mnie, że się teraz z nich wycofam albo przyznam publicznie do szwindlu?  
     Leia spojrzała w talerz. Nudna, typowa dla restauracji senackiej modna minimalistyczna kiczowata kuchnia. Cztery kolory, cztery sposoby przyrządzania jednego produktu, porcja tak mała, że porg by się nie najadł.  
     Essai westchnęła ciężko.  
     — Powiesz mi, co się stało? Bo jakoś tak idziesz opłatkami?  
  
  
  
To było głupie uspokajanie sumienia, Leia wiedziała, tym głupsze, że naprawdę nie było po czym, nawet Essai potwierdziła. Hux koniec końców musiał wiedzieć, dla jego własnego dobra nawet, że jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, to Leia jest w stanie go – uderzyć. Opanować. Obezwładnić. Skrzywdzić.  
     Ale głupie uspokajania sumienia było też czymś do zrobienia, zaplanowania, wykonania. Zajęcia czasu. Można było przeglądać oferty droidów i programów edukacyjnych, porównywać, przeglądać opinie w holonecie. Planować temu histerycznemu ludobójcy plan tygodnia jak dziecku. Zapomnieć o „ludobójcy”, skupić się na histerii czy brakach edukacyjnych.  
     To uproszczenie też było głupie, bo braki edukacyjne miała z połowa Rubieży, a jakoś dawała radę nie wyrosnąć na morderców, terrorystów i zbrodniarzy wojennych, zadowalając się, wedle statystyk, wyżywaniem na rodzinie oraz na rozbijaniem butelek na głowach znajomych przy popijawie. Co też, oczywiście, bardzo niedobrze i Leia wolałaby nie, ale jednak – mniej niszczące dla państwowości. Nieidealne psychologicznie społeczeństwa funkcjonowały, historycznie patrząc, całkiem znośnie, społeczeństwa wysadzone w białe karły – cóż. Zresztą, jak to filozoficznie ujmował Gothan, a kto tam we wszechświecie niby miał normalne, zdrowe dzieciństwo? Nawet w ZOO takich dziwów niet.  
     W każdym razie nie przejmowała się, że Hux, gdy wróciła do domu, spał po lekach nasennych. I że leki sam sobie kazał zaordynować, ani chybi uciekając przed karą za zniszczenia w jej gabinecie. W ten sposób przynajmniej nie był kłopotliwy.  
     — Pokażcie mu jutro ogród — rzuciła droidom. — Tak solidnie. Przejdzie się kilkanaście kilometrów, to mu głupie pomysły wywietrzeją z głowy. Tylko weźcie obstawę. Dużą. Pięć droidów ochronnych co najmniej. Nie podchodźcie bliżej niż na dwa kilometry do murów. I niech R2-D2 jedzie z wami, tak na wszelki wypadek, on sobie zawsze da radę.  
  
  
  
Przez następne dni nie miała nawet czasu na dalsze eksperymenty czy przesłuchania. W Senacie zaczęła się awantura o upamiętnienie Hosnian w tych układach, do których nie doszło jeszcze światło wybuchu. Awantura była może nieistotna praktycznie, ale tak nabrzmiała symbolicznie, że groziła zawaleniem rządu – na parę tygodni przed wyborami, co za bezsens – i solidną utratą nie tylko punktów sondażowych, lecz także realnego poparcia elektoratu.  
     Leia musiała codziennie wspominać Alderaan, codziennie znosić pytania, jak ona by się czuła, jakiego ona upamiętnienia by oczekiwała, czy ona nie uważa za niestosowne. Ktoś nawet śmiał wspomnieć Bena, aczkolwiek w tym przypadku przynajmniej ochrona senacka zadziałała i wyprowadziła delikwenta na korytarz. Dla jego dobra, prychał później Gothan, on by zaraz szuję zadusił.  
     Znaczy, Leia absolutnie nie była w nastroju na choćby próby zajmowania się człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za Alderaan bis. Dziękowała Mocy, że Hux, faktycznie chyba przebieżkami po włościach wyczerpany, a do tego naraz grzecznie stosujący leki, spał, gdy wychodziła i gdy wracała.  
     Awantura przycichła, rzecz jasna, ledwie nadszedł dzień wolny od pracy, czyli tradycyjnie ten, w którym obywatele galaktyki mieli zażywać relaksu i oczekiwali od mediów, że przymkną się z polityką. Poza tym córka głównej matrony Kuat – ta marnotrawna, zbuntowana, jeszcze niedawno nieschodząca z czołówek tabloidów – może trochę... namówiona... przez Gothana, ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny oraz datę ślubu, co natychmiast odciągnęło uwagę wszystkich od Hosnian, Lei, ustaw, ba, nawet planu budżetu.  
     — Moglibyśmy przegłosować wysadzenie Arkanis w ramach celebracji żałoby za Hosnian i nikt by tego nawet nie zauważył — westchnęła w kierunku droidów, C3-PO głównie, wchodząc do willi; świtało już, była poza domem prawie trzy doby, bo jednak, mimo braku zainteresowania publiki, ten wstępny plan budżetu opracowali. — Może poza organizacjami pozarządowymi.  
     — Nikt w Rdzeniu by nie zauważył — warknęło od drzwi. — A cała reszta, jak wiadomo, się nie liczy. Czyli wszystko jest znowu w porządku.  
     Prawie ją zaskoczył. Prawie. Koniec końców jednak sprawdzała go Mocą, nawet jeśli teraz raczej pobieżnie.  
     — To była hiperbola. Czemu nie śpisz?  
     — Żeby ci zdjąć płaszcz — syknął Hux; faktycznie, podszedł i jej pomógł, wyręczając droidy. — Jak na dobrego niewolnika przystało.  
     — Dziękuję w imieniu służby. A już myślałam, że zaczynasz się zachowywać jak dorosły, rozsądny człowiek.  
     — Zachowuję. Grzecznie się poddałem. Nie protestuję. Oglądam te twoje śliczne, pańskie ogrody. Biorę środki nasenne. Jem, co mi tylko podacie. Nie próbuję nic niszczyć. Uciekać...  
     — Nie masz dokąd, większość galaktyki potraktuje cię znacznie gorzej niż ja.  
     — ...W pełni kooperuję, wasza wysokość. Czego jeszcze wasza wysokość sobie życzy?  
     — W tej chwili to tylko snu.  
     — I mam w tym jakoś niby pomóc waszej wysokości?  
     Zabawne, tak ewidentnie się starał brzmieć wyzywająco, a przecież ona mogła go sprawdzić – sprawdzała, teraz, skoro znów miał fumy, szlag by to, akurat kiedy jest taka zmęczona – a przecież głos mu zadrżał, nawet nie ze strachem, bardziej obrzydzeniem.  
     — Po prawie trzech dobach cyzelowania ostatnich detali budżetu? Nie, myślę, że dam sobie radę.  
     Wydął usta. Popękane, wysuszone, ze śladami krwi – Leię, mimo zmęczenia, zaalarmowało. Hux dostawał bardzo starannie dobrane posiłki. Nie powinien być odwodniony, ogrzewania ani klimatyzacji w willi ostatnio nie trzeba było włączać.  
     Oczywiście, sprawdzi się zapisy kamer, ale przeczucie – dobrze, Moc też, sięgnęła nią przez wspomnienia ignorując wzdrygnięcie mężczyzny – podpowiadało, że drań sobie te wargi przygryzał, krążąc po korytarzach i parku, zaciskając pięści.  
     — Kooperuję — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Nie masz powodów, żeby włazić mi do...  
     — Bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony, ale nikt nie obiecywał, że przestaniemy cię pilnować, jeśli przez parę dni będziesz grzeczny. Twoje bycie grzecznym lub nie ma dosyć niewielki wpływ na nasz plan działań. Tyle tylko, że w najgorszym razie trzeba cię będzie przenieść do pustej celi i przykuć do łóżka, ale nadal będziemy prowadzić ekstrakcje.  
     — I eksperymenty — warknął.  
     Może nie powinna wspominać o tym przykuwaniu. Wizja unieruchomienia Huksa zmroziła. Nie mógłby rozładować napięcia. I Ben, podpowiedziały usłużnie przyciągane Mocą wspomnienia, lodowate jak wiatr na Hoth, czasem się lubił tak nim bawić.  
     Ben. Jej Ben. Szlag by to wszystko trafił.  
     — Żadna z tych rzeczy nie ma na celu twojej krzywdy — odpowiedziała odruchowo. — Staramy się je przeprowadzać możliwie małym kosztem. Trudno było mi przewidzieć, że cię tak zniesie, ostatnio.  
     Odruchowo, czyli uprzejmie. Ze sztucznym ciepłem. Jak do tych wszystkich dziennikarzy holonetu. Jak przed sądami. Hux prychnął, prawie parsknął śmiechem. Moc podpowiadała, że mimo wszystko tamten czuje się trochę lepiej, jakby te głupie parę zamienionych słów...  
     Ach. Tak. Leia sklęła w duchu. Drań spędził całe życie praktycznie w koszarach. Upchnięty na okrętach. Warty, ćwiczenia, rozkazy, zawsze ktoś obserwujący, przynajmniej podsłuchy; no, to mu teraz też zapewniali. Nigdy chwili samotności. Miała to nawet w tej podsumowującej teczce od psychologów. A ponieważ ostatnie dni była zajęta, to nie miała z kolei czasu nawet, żeby Huksa porządnie zrugać za to zniszczenie kopii – po prawdzie sądziła, ze moment, w którym odkrył, że to nie oryginały, potem z kolei jej kompletna obojętność, były bardziej upokarzające niż jakiekolwiek awantury.  
     Pewnie miała rację, ale poza tym zostawiła go samego. Na ani chybi najdłuższy okres w jego życiu. Wszechświat, choćby i fałszywy, się draniowi niedawno zawalił, Leia przecież wiedziała, jak to jest, stracić wszystko. Nawet jeśli jego wszystko było okrutne, chore, błędne – nie znał, nie miał nic innego. I siedzenie samemu, nawet z przechadzkami po ogrodzie, nawet z towarzystwem droidów czy lekturami, mu to dobitnie uświadamiało. Nie pozwalało przestać myśleć, doprowadzało do szaleństwa albo pewności, że już się postradało zmysły, że już na zawsze było się straconym. Odciętym od łaski. Że już nic nigdy... Pamiętała przecież, jak to jest.  
     Pewnie dlatego brał te środki uspokajające. Żeby spać. Pewnie uznał, że to jest jego kara. Za te sceny w gabinecie, za zniszczenie rzeźb. Za wszystko. A Lei wyszło prawie całkiem niechcący. Całkiem niechcący. Nie chciała go widzieć, prawda, nim sobie nie poukłada, nie poczuje silniejsza, spokojniejsza, nie chciała znowu stracić kontroli, ale nie chciała go też karać przecież. Nie w ten sposób.  
     Cóż, trudno. Na przyszłość będzie pamiętać, żeby kogoś z nim zostawiać. Huksowi też się nic znowu takiego nie stało, dorosły był w końcu. Wysadzał układy planetarne. Znacznie, znacznie gorsze rzeczy znosił w tej swojej partyjce, nawet jeśli ta myśl przynosiła nieprzyjemne wspomnienie Bena, ich codziennych a beznadziejnych rozmów, ciągu prób wyprowadzenia jej z równowagi. Albo przerzucenia winy.  
     — Jestem trochę zmęczona — spróbowała łagodnie. — Mamy dużo pracy w Senacie, kiedy wracałam, już spałeś, brałeś uspokajacze, nie było sensu cię budzić, ale musimy w końcu ustalić twój plan zajęć. C3-PO, przedstaw Armitage’owi...  
     — Nie nazywaj mnie...  
     — ...wstępne propozycje kursów. Listę lektur multimedialnych. Przejrzyj ją, Armitage, porozmawiamy o tym... jutro albo pojutrze. Kiedy znajdę czas. Pozwolę ci wybrać część pozycji samemu. — Uśmiech powinien być złośliwy, mimo wszystko, żeby Hux nie zauważył słabości, jednak była na to zbyt wyczerpana. — Wyniki nauki są lepsze, kiedy uczeń jest zainteresowany.  
     Minęła go i poszła do pokoju kąpielowego. Drań szedł za nią, marudząc teraz o te kursy, o traktowanie jak dziecko, o zaprzepaszczone szanse edukacyjne Rubieży. Leia ledwie go słuchała, Moc mówiła jej – a i bez Mocy rzecz nie była trudna w wyczytaniu – że tak naprawdę ten zbrodniarz, wielki niby tam generał, jest wizją dostania całej tej pańskiej, uprzywilejowanej edukacji podekscytowany jak dziecko. I owszem, to go złości.  
     Stanął, wciąż perorując, w drzwiach. Zawahał się, niemalże urwał w pół zdania.  
     — Jeśli masz ochotę dalej pleść mi o systemie nauczania Rubieży, o którym, oczywiście, wiesz więcej ode mnie, chociaż ani dnia w nim nie spędziłeś, a ja siedziałam w Senacie zajmującym się między nimi edukacyjnym prawodawstwem i połowa moich znajomych, łącznie z bratem, do szkół w owych Rubieżach chodziła, to proszę bardzo. Jeśli przy okazji od razu omówimy twój plan zajęć, to nawet lepiej. Trudno mi cię ostatnio upchnąć w grafik.  
     Pokój naprawdę prywatny i tak był za osobnymi drzwiami. Niezależnie od tego, czy drań się spłoszy i wycofa, czy jednak spróbuje snuć ideologicznie przetrącone wizje, podczas gdy Leia będzie nakładała szampony i tonęła w pianie – ona nic nie straci. Ma za to szansę na spory ubaw, a chyba należało się jej trochę rozrywki po tym tygodniu.  
     O, proszę. Obstawiała, że Hux wybierze ideologicznie przetrącone wizje, zwłaszcza po tym tygodniu samemu, i miała rację. Stał wyprostowany na baczność przy stoliku, kiedy wychodziła z toalety, nawet nie usiadł, chociaż krzesła akurat tutaj miała wygodne.  
     — Nie udawaj, że się rozglądasz, na pewno zwiedziłeś już wszystkie pomieszczenia i taktycznie oceniłeś je pod kątem ukrywania się, wbijania pazurami w ścianę, przykuwania oraz innych form protestu. Nie, przepraszam, protest jest republikański. — Zaczęła rozpinać guziki. — Form heroicznego oporu prawowitych następców Imperium.  
     — Wygraliście — zauważył chłodno. — Ale nadal potrzebujecie, potrzebujesz się upewniać, że mieliście rację? Że to było legalne? Zmieńcie prawo. Wpiszcie sobie w konstytucję „Imperium i jego następcy byli i są ucieleśnieniem wszelkiego zła, a walka z nimi, za pomocą wszelkich dostępnych środków, jest tudzież na wieki pozostanie najświętszą, najsprawiedliwszą krucjatą, co do której legalności wątpliwości być nie może”. Albo coś w tym stylu.  
     W chwili, gdy nabierał oddechu, Leia podała mu, akurat wyplątawszy się, bluzkę. Nie miała dzisiaj ochoty na analizowanie błędów formalnych w jego przemowach.  
     Mina, z jaką Hux patrzył na ten kawałek tkaniny, była tak niebotycznie głupia – mieszanka zaskoczenia i niepewności, i jeśli wierzyć Mocy, instynktownego zachwytu – że Leia prawie parsknęła śmiechem. Wstrzymała się tylko dlatego, że jednak żal się jej zrobiło, przez ten zachwyt. Taka ładna, delikatna, przyjemna w dotyku rzecz, przekazywała Moc, a potem zaraz, że ojciec takie miał, że nie ma się czym zachwycać. Wszyscy tyrani lubią się otaczać...  
     Zdystansowała myśli. Nie chciała, nie potrzebowała się teraz irytować.  
     — Gdybyś mógł podać droidom, proszę. — Dorzuciła spódnicę; bieliznę się rzuci na ziemię, przecież idzie do prania. — Będą wiedziały, gdzie odłożyć.  
     Usłuchał. Nim wrócił, Leia zdjęła już wszystko i zamierzała właśnie wejść do wanny. Tym razem poprosiła nawet o dodanie olejków aromatycznych oraz włączenie masażu. Przynajmniej będzie znosić mierną retorykę w przyjemnych okolicznościach. O, to jeszcze puści sobie ulubione koncerty keybedowe.  
     — Chciałem zapytać, czemu masz stolik, krzesła, ruletkę i profesjonalny zestaw do sabacca w łazience. A teraz jeszcze głośniki. To jakiś zwyczaj arystokracji?  
     Ciekawe, nagość sama w sobie go w ogóle ani nie peszyła, ani nie brzydziła, ani nie interesowała. Można się było spodziewać po istocie wychowanej w koszarach i organizacji podziemnej, tylko czemu w takim przystanął na tym progu? Bo był dość elegancki, by przypomnieć mu Arkanis, te miękkie, pluszowe pokoje żony jego ojca, do których jemu praktycznie zakazywano wstępu, a do których i tak się wkradał, jak widziała w tych paru wspomnieniach?  
     — To jest pokój kąpielowy. — Leia wślizgnęła się do wody. — Nie łazienka. Co do wyposażenia, widzisz, puszczenie głośno wody jest najprostszym sposobem na zagłuszenie prymitywniejszych podsłuchów. Skoro połowę rozmów musieliśmy prowadzić, tak na wszelki wypadek, w łazienkach przy puszczonej wodzie, to uznałam, że możemy przynajmniej prowadzić je na siedząco i w komfortowych warunkach. A wtedy Han powiedział, że skoro ze względu na moje politykowanie robimy już salon z łazienki, bo on też uparcie nazywał pokój kąpielowy łazienką, to on chce w nim mieć kasyno. Odtąd w każdym moim domu w pokoju kąpielowym stoją różnorakie automaty do gry. W pomniejszych mieszkaniach w moich łazienkach przynajmniej leżą karty.  
     Może nie powinna dodawać tej końcówki, wkładać draniowi broni do ręki. Ale przecież sam by się zorientował, powiedziała mu wcześniej, że ten dom dostała w trakcie wojny.  
     — W każdym twoim domu — powtórzył, przeciągając drwiąco zgłoski. — A. Tak. Przecież miałaś n a d z i e j ę. A teraz to pamiątka? Ruletka jako wspomnienie bandyckich generałów, to nawet pasu...  
     — Więcej niż dostaną wasi. — Leia zdmuchnęła pianę ze swojej dłoni. — Myślisz, że gdybyś teraz umarł, to kogokolwiek obeszłoby to chociaż tyle?  
     Skrzywił się, przełknął ślinę. Uraziła, znaczy, i spodziewała się następnych słów, tego oczywistego, głupiego kontrataku:  
     — Sam sobie zapewniłem pamiątki. Światło z wybuchu Hosnian będzie szło po galaktyce jeszcze przez nieskończenie wiele lat. Nawet wasz Senat teraz to omawia. Nigdy tego nie zapomną.  
     — O, nie byłabym pewna. Jeśli cywilizacja upadnie, to...  
     — ...to z niczyich pamiątek nic nie zostanie. A wybuch gwiazdy na niebie może chociaż jakieś prymitywne stwory przestraszy.  
     — Pamiątki w postaci blizn na ciałach twoich wrogów. No to jest jakaś koncepcja. Nawet całkiem poetycka. — Leia zanurzyła się w wodzie głębiej, tak żeby bicze wodne masowały jej łopatki. — Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to oznacza, że ów wróg zapamięta cię jako tumana, wdającego się w bójkę, której nie mógł wygrać? Poetycko rzecz ujmując.  
     Hux nadal się nie rozluźnił, nie usiadł, stał na baczność nad jej wanną. Jeśli się łudził, że ją tym speszy, to cóż, faktycznie był tumanem. Leia też miała za sobą lata partyzantki. Pobyt w pałacu Jabby. Mogłaby nago omawiać ten nieszczęsny budżet. Mogłaby, gdyby musiała, nago występować przed padlinożercami z holonetu, Senatem i calutką Republiką.  
     — Tak pamiętasz Tarkina i Vadera, i... — przechylił nieco głowę — ...zniszczenie Alderaanu? Jako głupi koszt wygranej bójki?  
     Tego też się spodziewała, po trosze. Kontynuacja linii ataku. Niczym innym ci pogrobowcy Imperium już jej zagrozić nie mogli, tylko przywoływaniem dawnego bólu. Raz się im udało trafić, dyktatorom kurewskim – ale o tak, trafili wtedy strasznie. Zatruli jej każdą sekundę życia, każdą radość i każde zwycięstwo. Jej syna. Jej przyszłość.  
     Niemniej: spodziewała się i była zmęczona, więc nie wybuchnęła gniewem. Aromatyczne olejki oraz koncerty w tle też robiły swoje. Przymknęła tylko, dała radę wykonać lekceważący gest dłonią, no już, cicho, cicho, potem udać, że dyryguje, że to allegro ją niesie. Kolisty gest dłonią. Głęboki wdech. Muzyka pogodna jak wakacyjny poranek. Spokój.  
     Szelest. Otworzyła oczy. Huksowi znużyło się najwyraźniej stać, bo przysiadł na brzegu wanny. Zastanowiła się, czy naprawdę to-to jest tak durne, żeby próbować ją w ten sposób – przecież nie zastraszyć, to niby co, pokazać nonszalancję? wyższość? Moc podpowiadała usłużnie, że nic takiego drań nie czuje.  
     — Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział, tak cicho, że prawie go zagłuszała muzyka, dłoń zawisła mu tuż nad wodą, jakby nie był pewien, czy ją zamoczyć. — Tak to widzisz. Przecież dla ciebie... — nie brzmiał ani tryumfalnie, ani złośliwie, raczej z zazdrością; może nawet podziwem, starannie wstrzymywanym; zresztą za chwilę się jakby ocknął, cofnął dłoń, spojrzał jej wyzywająco w oczy. — Za to męża najwyraźniej zapamiętałaś jako uzależnionego od sabacca, kompulsywnego hazardzistę.  
     Proszę, generalik umiał jednak zmienić taktykę. Tego się nie spodziewała i znienacka zabolało. Kochała Hana, tak bardzo, ale najwyraźniej nie dosyć, nie właściwie. Wypominał jej to, pod koniec, kiedy się już głównie kłócili. Że nigdy nie będzie dla niej, księżniczki, dość dobry. Że zawsze widzi w nim tylko tego nerfopasa, dobrego na przygodę, hulakę z Rubieży, nic więcej.  
     Tylko nieważne, jak boli, nie można dać po sobie poznać. Swołocz tylko na to czekała. Pokazać jej słabość, to będzie wykorzystywać bez przerwy. Nawet nie do końca jej wina, też nie Lei, wina jak zwykle była Palpatine’a, Raksa, Vadera, Tarkina, Sloane, Huksa seniora, Snoke’a, tylko to niestety, nic nie zmieniało. Większość z nich zdechła w sposób, który nawet nie pozwalał teraz wyciągnąć ich trucheł do pokopania i naplucia.  
     — Zapamiętałam go jako człowieka, który nie miał kija w tyłku. Miał za to dystans do siebie. — Przez sekundę kusiło ją, żeby Huksa wytrącić z równowagi, wciągnąć do wanny, tylko dlatego, że drań żadnego dystansu do siebie nie miał vel aż się prosił. — A to jest wielka mądrość i wielka pokora. — Nawet jeśli Han świetnie potrafił ją ukrywać. — Mógłbyś jednak przejrzeć te plany zajęć i wyrazić opinię, proszę? Skoro już zamierzasz wygłaszać przemowy o polityce, historii tudzież filozofii, to wolałabym, żebyś nadrobił braki możliwe szybko. Przestanę się czuć, jakbym prowadziła dyskusję w podstawówce.  
     Parsknął. Całkiem sprytne, znowuż taktycznie, bo na owo parsknięcie mógł zwalić rumieniec zalewający policzki. Parsknął, wstał i przeszedł wreszcie na ten fotel, czytać propozycje. Bardzo dobrze, Leia miała wreszcie czas, żeby naprawdę się nasycić kąpielą, rozluźnić mięśnie, przymknąć oczy, prawie odpłynąć...  
     — Mógłbym cię zabić — nadpłynęło od fotela, na wpół pytające.  
     — Nie. — Lei nie chciało się nawet otwierać ponownie oczu. — Moc by mnie ostrzegła. Machnęłabym ręką i posłała cię na ścianę. Możesz nie próbować? Tutaj wszędzie stoi coś drogiego, jak nie lustro, to kremy... Poza tym, po co miałbyś? Zabiliby cię. Straciłbyś dostęp do biblioteki. Nie jesteś głupi, generale, wiesz, że ci się nie opłaca.  
     — Może nie chcę żyć w niewoli. Ty byś chciała?  
     — Masz tam zaproponowane dwie ścieżki lektur dotyczące filozofii polityki i pokrewnych. Odmawiam odpowiadania na tego typu pytania, póki C3-PO nie potwierdzi, że skończyłeś przynajmniej jedną na poziomie podstawowym. A już w szczególności odmawiam odpowiadania na tego typu pytania we własnym domu, w kąpieli, po trzech dobach handryczenia się z końcówką wstępnego projektu budżetu. Wiem, że jesteś jeszcze przed lekturą, więc koncept mógł ci nie zaświtać, ale to podpada pod okrutne trak...  
     — Nie pytam o filozofię, tylko o ciebie.  
     — A zabiłam się po Alderaanie albo Crait?  
     Szlag. Nie powinna pewnie tego mówić, podsycać w nim poczucia, że wystarczy przeczekać, a jeszcze się wróci do gry, spróbuje zawalczyć o Imperium.  
     — Mógłbym wysadzić coś z tej elektroniki. Albo zatruć płyn do kąpieli.  
     — Moc by mnie ostrzegła. Moc albo droidy.  
     — Wiem. — Hux westchnął, autentycznie westchnął, Leia aż uniosła powieki ze zdumienia. — Po prostu... myślę.  
     Sprawdziła Mocą głębiej, bo całość zabrzmiała cokolwiek niepokojąco. Emocje, które nadpłynęły, zdawały się wskazywać, że Hux faktycznie rozważa te ścieżki edukacyjne. A kombinowanie nad sposobami wysadzania, otrucia, zamordowania jej to coś w rodzaju nawyku, uspokojenia, tak samo jak to kiwanie nogą, zaciskanie pięści. Szum w tle umysłu, pozwalający zabrać myśli, ukoić niepokój. Fantazja o kontroli. Równie dobrze mógłby pewnie liczyć – liczył zresztą, wysadzenie pomieszczenia wymagało wszak trochę matematyki.  
     — Mógłbyś jeszcze spróbować starego dobrego numeru z suszarką — podrzuciła mu Leia, praktycznie ubawiona. — Jest w co trzecim kryminale. Kryminały masz na liście lektur rozrywkowych i odprężających, bo coś mi mówiło, że jak ci jej nie zrobię, to ten kij z...  
     — Widziałem. Bardzo... eklektyczna. Z opisów sądząc.  
     Wzruszyła ramionami, rozkołysana piana połaskotała ją w twarz, wpadła do nosa.  
     — To ulu-a-bione-psik-Luke’a — wykrztusiła. — Byliście z jednego sektora. Pomyślałam, że...  
     — Trudno o bardziej różne planety niż Arkanis i Tatooine.  
     — Ale Arkanis było mniej więcej stolicą. Luke mówił, że oglądali wszystkie wasze seriale i filmy, tylko czasem z opóźnieniem.  _Przygody czterech klonów_...  
     — ... _i droida_. Albo  _Stawka większa niż galaktyka_. To na podstawie wspomnień jednego z oficerów, który zaczynał jeszcze w Republice.  
     Leia nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać propagandy w odmianie „żołnierze Republiki najbardziej popierali Imperium”, znała ją w wersji oryginalnej, nie drugo-pokoleniowej. Machnęła ręką...  
     — Właśnie. Połowę z tego podobno traktowali jak baśnie, zwłaszcza codzienny deszcz.  
     ...ociupinkę może za gwałtownie, bo piana z jej dłoni wylądowała Huksowi na bucie. Skrzywił się, jakby to kwas siarkowy był, i wytarł w dywanik. Dywanik do tego służył, w końcu leżał w pokoju kąpielowym, więc Leia popis zignorowała.  
     — Ale niektóre podobno działy się też na Tatooine. Luke twierdził, że umierali ze śmiechu, oglądając, bo były nie do końca realistyczne. Ale i tak lepsze — przyznała w porywie uczciwości; była to bratu winna — niż te nieliczne produkcje o Tatooine ze Światów Środka. One w większości jego zdaniem były już załamujące.  
     — Jestem świadom rozlicznych niesprawiedliwości dokonywanych przez Rdzeń oraz Republikę. — Hux nadal wycierał but, teraz już tylko z nerwów, chwytając się wymówki, żeby rozładować napięcie. — Nie ja ich broniłem.  
     — Nie, ty tylko popierałeś system oparty na niewolnictwie i kaprysach jednego szaleńca. Za Imperium to Tatooine było znacznie lepiej. Pewnie. Sama się miałam okazję przekonać.  
     — Ale siedzisz teraz w wannie z regulowaną temperaturą i masażem. Wiesz, ile wody to zużywa?  
     — Mamy własną oczyszczalnię, obieg prawie zamknięty, pójdzie na podlewanie ogrodu. Niewiele się u mnie marnuje.  
     — Ale i nie oszczędza. Ach, tylko oczywiście tobie to się należy, ty zasługujesz. Też piramida, tylko z kim innym na górze. Moglibyście to chociaż uczciwie przyznać, skoro wygraliście.  
     To zawsze było – tak, szlag by to, to trafiało. Jakby Leia sobie nie mówiła, że są tylko śmiertelni, że każdy ma prawo do chwil radości, że zrobiła dosyć, że nie wszyscy muszą cierpieć, że nie chodzi o wieczną pracę... Nieważne, co sobie mówiła, nieważne, co mówili jej inni. Zawsze ten przeklęty głos w tyle głowy, zawsze pytanie, czy musi się najadać, skoro inni są głodni, czy nie powinna rozdać wszystkiego i pójść do jakiegoś mistycznego zakonu, poświęcić się organizacji charytatywnej, przecież niektórzy tak robią. Mówiła sobie zwykle, że jej polityka, jej walka też jest potrzebna, tylko wtedy zawsze zostawało pytanie, czy ma prawo siedzieć w wannie, zamiast brać krótki prysznic, czy ma prawo do pięciu minut bez walki. Alderaan za nią zginął. Rodzice za nią zginęli. Każdy jej oddech powinien być na ich cześć, powinien być zapłatą.  
     Nie zginęli po to przecież, żebyś się teraz błąkała w łachmanach po galaktyce, prychnęła sama sobie. Byłaś, jesteś ich księżniczką, generałem Rebelii i Republiki, założycielką Ruchu Oporu. To wymaga prezencji. Twoje biczowanie się nie uratuje świata.  
     To, oczywiście, samo w sobie było nielogiczne. Albo raczej oparte na logice skrajnego samopobłażania. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zrezygnować z bycia egoistycznymi, hedonistycznymi draniami, to chociaż się tym nie zadręczajmy, bo pożytek z tego żaden, a tylko jest nieprzyjemnie. Jak poruszyć niegrzeczną, acz prawdziwą, plotkę w towarzystwie.  
     Szlag by to. Leia mogła rozebrać to wszystko – ona w końcu przeczytała te lektury – jeden system, drugi, sposoby myślenia o świecie stojące za nimi, sposoby kojenia duszy. Mogła je ocenić i wybrać dowolny, i właśnie dlatego w takich chwilach jak te żaden nie działał. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że ten tutaj ludobójca, zabijający miliardy, a mając czelność wypominać jej zużycie paru litrów wody, że on nie potrafiłby żadnego z tych ładnych, skomplikowanych argumentów odeprzeć.  
     — Proszę bardzo. Wygraliśmy — odpowiedziała jednak, żeby nie dawać Huksowi ani chwili tryumfu — wobec czego mogę wykorzystywać, jak mi się żywnie podoba, dowolne zasoby. A już zwłaszcza te należące do pewnej terrorystycznej organizacji. Wygraliśmy, więc mogłabym zmarnować całkiem sporo wody na regularne sesje podtapiania cię. Elektryczności na rażenie prądem. Emocji na rzucanie tobą po ścianach. — Nie zrobiła tego, oczywiście, zatrzymała mu tylko tę stopę, którą już niemal wywiercił jej dziurę w dywanie; tyle wystarczyło, lęk wbił tamtego w fotel, sparaliżował całe ciało. — Ale mogę też zmarnować mój czas, cierpliwość, pieniądze i rzadkie momenty relaksu na to, żeby dać ci szansę na porządną edukację. Z grą na instrumentach, podstawą rysunku artystycznego i dobieraniem alkoholu do posiłków włącznie. Zapewniam cię, galaktykę mniej by zdziwiło to pierwsze. — Tylko jestem już chyba zmęczona tym... Tym wszystkim, co było trzeba. — Bądź więc tak dobry i po prostu wybierz sobie kursy.  
     Puściła go, ale siedział praktycznie bez ruchu, poruszał tylko kciukiem, znów przerzucając terminarze i opisy, póki nie wyszła z wody. Wyszła zresztą szybciej, niż planowała, wyrzuty sumienia skutecznie zniweczyły jej jakąkolwiek szansę na odpoczynek.  
     Wyrzuty sumienia podsuwały jej też teraz emocje Huksa, jego strach, cały dyskomfort tego, że kawałek ciała nagle przestaje być twój, staje się całkiem obcy, nie pochwycony przez jakieś niewidzialne ręce, tylko kompletnie niereagujący. Jakby część ciebie obumarła. Pustka. Wspomnienia tego samego wrażenia w całym ciele. Gorzej niż pogrzebanie żywcem.  
     Leia, myjąc zęby, zacisnęła je i palce tak mocno, że prawie trzasnęła szczoteczka. Ben, jej Ben. Urodziła go. Tuliła. Była wtedy najszczęśliwsza w życiu, najszczęśliwsza we wszechświecie. Obiecywała mu wszystko. Był taki mały, skórę miał delikatniejszą niż płatki kwiatów, nosek, łapki, uszka, wszystko się mu uginało przy najlżejszym dotyku, takie mięciutkie, jak kołderka, jak piasek albo bacta, jakby ciągle jeszcze był na etapie formowania.  
     Gdyby była sama, może przyłożyłaby czoło do lustra, pozwoliła sobie nie na szloch, ale na chwilę patrzenia tępo w umywalkę, na wir wody i pasty wpadający do odpływu. Może nawet pozwoliłaby sobie tę wodę odkręcić, dać jej lecieć, lecieć i lecieć przez kilka minut, słuchać tego szumu bardziej niż koncertów. Teraz oczywiście nie mogła. Teraz mogła tylko bardzo starannie wyszczotkować zęby, podczas gdy droid pomocniczy zawijał jej włosy w ręcznikowy turban. C3-PO będzie z niej dumny.  
     C3-PO był, jak się w końcu dowiedziała z archiwalnych mediów, dziełem rąk jej jeszcze-podobno-nie-przeklętego ojca. Ale C3-PO należał potem do jej matki, do jej rodziców, przeszedł procedurę czyszczenia pamięci. Szkoda, że istotami inteligentnymi tak się nie dało. Leia chętnie by poprosiła, jeśli nie teraz, bo obowiązki, to w ostatnich chwilach życia. A i temu draniowi, podglądającemu ją teraz znad kostek wyświetlających dane, byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mu po prostu wymazać lata indoktrynacji, tortur, strachu. Znacznie mniej bolesne niż terapie.  
     Możesz spróbować, szepnęło coś w niej. Wyleczyłaś mu ciało, czemu nie neurony? Czemu nie duszę? Moc to samo życie. Sama czułaś. Jeśli możesz wpłynąć na mózg, by przestał czuć ból, to możesz też... Dla niego to będzie lepiej, taktaktak. Jemu się przecież zawalił wszechświat. Odbuduj mu. Pozwól zapomnieć tamten. Powstrzymasz zabliźnienie, by móc stworzyć nową kończynę, jak u jaszczurek, zdusisz długie trwanie traumy, to błędne koło przemocy i tragedii. Co w tym niby złego? To miłosierdzie. Nic z Ciemnej Strony. Gdyby móc tak naprawić nas wszystkich, wyciszyć demony w naszych głowach – chciwość, egoizm, żądzę władzy, lenistwo, niezdecydowanie – wyobraź sobie...  
     — Wybrałem kursy.  
     Aż ją wzdrygnęło. Potem przypomniała sobie, co przed chwilą myślała i musiała świadomie powstrzymać klekot zębów. Drżenia już się nie udało, więc sięgnęła po szlafrok, spróbowała wmówić sobie i światu, że to z zimna.  
     — Podaj mi, proszę, zerknę przed snem, spróbujemy rano dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu. — Hux patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, podchodząc te parę kroków, więc zmusiła wargi do uśmiechu. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz spróbować... zoptymalizować system wodociągowy. Albo elektryczny. Powiem droidom, żeby ci dały część planów. I wiesz, możesz używać tej całej infrastruktury, kiedy mnie nie ma. Nawet do puszczania imperialnych marszów.  
     Minęła go, poszła w stronę pokoju. Była już ładne kilka metrów od pokoju kąpielowego, kiedy ją zawołał. Przez chwilę nie chciała odwracać głowy. Nie chciała, żeby ją znowu kusiło – i ledwie sobie zdała z tego sprawę, natychmiast się obróciła, poszukała jego spojrzenia. Ku niebezpieczeństwom, także tym wewnętrznym, trzeba stawać z podniesionym czołem.  
     Ale Hux powiedział tylko „śpij dobrze, spokojnie”, nawet całkiem miękko. To oczywiście mogło mieć tuzin różnych przyczyn, na czele z tym, że długo był sam, że tego nie lubił, że może wolał trochę spuścić z tonu po tym drobnym pokazie Mocy, że może bał się kary. Z tuzin przyczyn, lecz Leia nie sprawdziła, bo – zdała sobie sprawę, wchodząc w znajomą, taką, że z pamięci mogła wyrysować, ciemność pokoju – bała się, że te jej myśli sprzed chwili, że Hux jakimś cudem je zna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy tutaj coś... No, klną z dwa razy. I jest w sumie sporo przemocy domowej względem dzieci. Ale nie jakoś szczególnie obrazowo, choćby dlatego, że autorka obrazowo nie umi. ;) Zresztą, to je kanon. Napisało się? Napisało. Powinno się odleżeć? O, zapewne. Ale tam. Powiedzmy, że te wszystkie inspirujące cytaciki na tumblrze mnie przekonały. Moje katharsis, mój budhel. ;)
> 
> Widzicie, muszę ich jakoś dopchnąć kolanem w kierunku cieplejszej relacji, ne? I tego /? Ale w X częściach tego nie zmieszczę, muszę się przestać łudzić...

 

 

Spała dobrze, jak zwykle. Hux za to tym razem nie zmrużył oka, póki nie wstała. Zjedli razem śniadanie – w zasadzie raczej lunch – i ułożyli plan zajęć. Wszystko bardzo cywilizowane. Bezpieczne. Prawie zdołał się przekonać, że to w pokoju kąpielowym, to było tylko przeczulenie, dowód tej nadmiernej podatności na Moc, histeria. Prawie.  
     Koniec końców niejeden już przybór... tego czegoś, pewnie Ciemnej Strony Mocy, widział. Fale złego nastroju widywał z kolei jeszcze zanim poznał słowo „Moc”. Gdyby wyczucie zaczęło go zawodzić – od zmiany miejsca, od tych wszystkich nowych leków i odstawienia starych, od upiornej bezczynności, od zwodniczo łagodnego zachowania Republiki – to dopiero byłby powód do niepokoju. Jakby samego siebie tracił. Znaczy, tracił jeszcze bardziej. Już teraz miał wrażenie, że się rozmywa. Arkanis. Zamki na piasku, nigdy niemogące przetrwać nawet paru godzin, bo albo deszcz, albo powolny, niski przypływ.  
     Poza tym jednym razem, już pod sam koniec oblężenia, dosłownie dni przed ich opuszczeniem Arkanis, kiedy matka w wolnym dniu wzięła go na plażę. Wszystko się już w tamtym okresie waliło, teraz to wiedział. Wtedy, cóż, wtedy po prostu się cieszył, że znalazła dla niego czas i są razem, i nie ma ojca, żeby na niego krzyczał.  
     Mama od razu znalazła dobry kawałek plaży, osłonięty przed deszczem przez nawis skalny i daleko od morza, w miejscu, gdzie przypływ byłby już naprawdę płytki, niegroźny dla dorosłego. Armitage budował sobie ten zamek, mamrocząc pod nosem opowieści o generałach i wielkiej wojnie, jak to dziecko. Mama mu sporo pomagała, jak to dorosły, i w końcu, ponieważ zamek szedł jej lepiej, ładniej, Armie zadowolił się funkcją pomocniczą, zbieraniem muszelek oraz kamieni, potem zaś, przed przypływem, robieniem wielkiego muru oraz fosy, jak mu kazała. Powiedziała, że wtedy zamek może przetrwać te kilka godzin więcej, poza przypływ, widzisz, kochanie, najpierw jest dół, on przejmie część wody, a potem ta góra piasku, żeby zatrzymać resztę. Dzięki fosie woda nie powinna zmyć muru.  
     I rzeczywiście, stali potem w środku tego okręgu, obok małego zamku, tak ozdobionego, że wyglądał jak tort, i patrzyli jak woda przybiera naokoło, ale nie przekracza ich małej zapory. Nigdy wcześniej chyba się nie czuł tak dumny, bardziej nawet z matki niż siebie.  
     Rozsentymentalniało go, myślał w następnych dniach, krążąc po tej wilii, słuchając kursów z mechanicznych ust droidów, słuchając płyt, powtarzalnych dźwięków i klaszcząc do rytmu, co podobno miało być wstępem do edukacji muzycznej. Rozsentymentalniło i rozmemłało, prychał, wyganiany na dwór, żeby się przyzwyczajał planetarnej atmosfery i próbował uczyć szkicowania – podstawy już miał, w końcu rysował projekty, ale teraz sztuczna inteligencja upierała się, że powinien dodać jeszcze trochę stylu, własnego spojrzenia, artystycznej osobowości, czyli, ogólnie, być znacznie mniej precyzyjnym i w zasadzie utrudniać rozpoznanie rysowanego lub malowanego obiektu. Żałosny dzieciak, dodawał, siedząc w bibliotece, czytając na przemian rzeczy z listy i to, co mu wpadło w ręce, odpytywany potem przez szereg nauczycieli, z C3-PO na czele.  
     Traktowali go jak dziecko. Zupełnie jakby znowu był na tych pierwszych poimperialnych okrętach, kompletnym zresztą złomie. A, to było inaczej, oczywiście. Księżniczka nie miała żadnego złomu, miała najwyżej antyki. Tradycyjne elementy wyposażenia. Jak ten przeklęty fikuśny prysznic.  
     Antyki i dzieła sztuki też go zresztą uczono rozpoznawać, nazywać, klasyfikować, oceniać i komentować – linie, kolory, motywy, interpretacje, spokojnie, spokojnie, nie wszystko na raz – nawet w pierwszej kolejności, co ani chybi było złośliwym wypomnieniem tamtej pomyłki. Zniszczył jej kopie, bo ona przecież przewidziała, że coś będzie chciał zniszczyć. Nawet tego specjalnie nie zarejestrowała między posiedzeniami Senatu. Czarne dziury by to wzięły, ale się wówczas czuł głupi, szczeniacki, niewarty. To wszystko z powodu jednej wrogiej generał.  
     Jeszcze gorzej. Z samego faktu, że przez jakiś tydzień – potem Leia zaczęła uważać, spędzać z nim przynajmniej parę chwil każdego dnia, pytać o jakieś idiotyczne postępy w nauce – siedział sobie, jakby to na pewno ujęła, w ładnych, czystych pokojach, ale sam.  
     Może to wszystko było jednak źle pomyślane, cały ten nasz Porządek, myślał niekiedy, ostrożnie, skoro te wszystkie zasady, które miały nas, mnie uczynić silnym, teraz tak bardzo... I tutaj zawsze urywał, bo przecież tego właśnie tamci chcieli, prawda? Republika. Leia. Żeby zwątpił, żeby zaczął drążyć, żeby grzecznie upadł na kolana, błagając przebaczenia win, żeby mogli go wtedy pogłaskać po główce i sycić się własnym miłosierdziem tudzież wyższością moralną.  
     W końcu przecież upadnie, wiedział, wiedział, wiedział, wszystko w końcu się łamią, jeśli dać im czas. Jeśli łamiący czas mają, jeśli chcą czekać miesiące i lata. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, mówią. Hux zabił ojca po latach zaciskania zębów, więc powinien chyba mieć w tej sprawie jakiejś zdanie, ale cóż, nie, nie miał, naprawdę nie miał.  
     Za to miał zdanie w sprawie swojego spadania, oczekiwania na grunt: ilekroć to sobie przypominał, miał ochotę roztrzaskać te wszystkie holo, książki, filmy, muzykę, kopie rzeźb, prysznice, lustra, rzeźby i fontanny w ogrodzie, wydrzeć sobie żyły, poderżnąć gardło, mieć wreszcie spokój, uniknąć – tego jednego. Ale droidy były czujne, wyłapywały zmiany nastroju, nie zostawiały samego. Patrzyły na ręce, gdy używał noża.  
     Hux miał czasem ochotę zachować się jak Ren, zniszczyć wszystko, a przynajmniej z jeden pokój, dostać środki uspokajające i tak codziennie, nie musieć żyć z tym wszystkim, nie musieć nawet prosić o lekarstwa. Zwykle świadomość tego „jak Ren” go powstrzymywała, licho wie czemu. Księżniczka powinna chyba zobaczyć, jak pięknie wychowała syna, powinna się trochę poużerać, Hux musiał się użerać z dekadę. Ale skoro tego jednego upadku mógł uniknąć, zminimalizować, być w czymś nadal lepszy od książątka, to się chociaż postara.  
     Poza tymi momentami psychicznych podłamań – i kolejnymi przesłuchaniami Lei, sprawdzające zresztą, jeśli się nie mylił, najbłahsze, kompletnie czułostkowe rzeczy, skąd brali dzieci na szturmowców, czy dałoby się chociaż w przybliżeniu ustalić planety lub rodziny, jak traktowali te planety na Rubieżach, co się działo z więźniami politycznymi – czuł się jak idiota.  
     Droidy, co chwilę znajdujące jakieś niespodziewane braki w jego wiedzy, próbowały je nadrabiać, przynosząc niekiedy, jak szybko zauważył, książki i programy dla dzieci czy młodzieży. C3-PO tłumaczył, oczywiście, że to wszystko wina braków w zaopatrzeniu nakadyjskich księgarni, że oczywiście istnieją takie kursy dla dorosłych, ale tutaj nie tak łatwo dostępne, a im zależy przecież na szybkich postępach, nie chcą czekać na sprowadzenie odpowiednich materiałów, to nawet przez holonet nie jest takie proste, o jemu to przecież doskonale, uczy się tak szybko, przerabiają tygodnie w jeden dzień, muszą mieć zapasy...  
     Tak bardzo oczywiste pochlebstwa. Zresztą, nawet gdyby były prawdziwe, to przecież chyba nic dziwnego, że idzie mu w miarę szybko nadrabianie materiałów dla przedszkolaka? C3-PO ma go za idiotę? Na co tamten zawsze odpowiadał z tą swoją dyplomatyczną uprzejmością pomieszaną z iście królewskim naburmuszeniem.  
     Hux i tak wolał jego od pozostałych droidów edukacyjnych. Tamte wydawały się kompletnie wyprane z osobowości. Podawały informacje stałym, pozbawionym emocji, ale zaprogramowanym na ciepły tonem. Sprawdzały, czy zapamiętał, że fontanna obok sztucznej groty pochodzi z okresu śródrepublikańskiego, co można rozpoznać po – tutaj ze sto cech, takich jak użyty materiał, preferowane linie faliste, zdobienia raczej drobne i symetryczne... — ale fontanna niedaleko wejścia, witająca gości, to już nowy dodatek, zaledwie stuletni, co jest oczywiste ze względu na zastosowane rozwiązania techniczne, takie jak ekologiczny biobeton. Jeśli nie pamiętał, powtarzały informację. Jeśli odmawiał odpowiedzi, powtarzały pytanie. Jeśli podnosił głos czy „wykazywał dowolne inne objawy agresji”, prosiły droidy strażnicze o podanie uspokajaczy. Cały czas kompletnie obojętne.  
     Znaczy, najprostszym sposobem na uczynienie sytuacji znośną, było się zaiste uczyć i zdawać te wszystkie drobne codzienne testy. Naprawdę jak w szkołach Porządku, tylko tam chociaż uczono ich przydatnych umiejętności, a tutaj...  
     A tutaj pięknie. Wyczuł Leię właściwie dopiero chwilę przed tym, jak się odezwała. A to oczywiście dlatego, że to wszystko tak bardzo wciągało. Najgłupsza republikańska literatura, najbardziej propagandowe kawałki światów Środka, cały ten durny przepych, awangardowa muzyka, opera, balet, koncerty, obrazy czy holo- i wibrorzeźby, wszystko. Nigdy go w życiu nic tak – to wszystko było takie piękne, bezsensownie skomplikowane, bezużyteczne i takie piękne, takie ciekawe, tak... Tak bardzo pochłaniało. Zapierało dech. Jak spojrzeć po raz pierwszy na gwiazdy. Na świeżo odebrane ze stoczni okręty.  
     Hux nie przypuszczałby – albo właśnie się w sumie spodziewał. Tak czy inaczej, czuł się jak zdrajca, bo przecież gdyby nie przegrali, nigdy by tego wszystkiego nie dostał, nieważne, ile razy próbował sobie wmawiać, że po ich tryumfie byłby wreszcie czas na nadrabianie lat walki, że może Ren, zirytowany jego obecnością, zesłałby go na jakąś odległą, ale miłą planetkę do nadzorowania projektów technologicznych, a wtedy, odciążony od obowiązków wojennych, generał mógłby sobie w spokoju poczytać i posłuchać koncertów. Toby się nie stało, Ren prędzej by go przecież zabił.  
     Dlatego cieszyć się tym wszystkim było zdradą. Tylko jego emocje jakoś nie chciały tego przyjąć do wiadomości i proszę, tak się pogrążył w próbach naszkicowania tej sztucznej groty ze strumyczkiem i zwisającą – zapewne malowniczo – zieleniną, w sposób, który zadowoli głodne jego „własnej artystycznej ekspresji” AI, że Leia go podeszła jak jakiegoś cywila. Chociaż przecież musiała robić sporo hałasu, przedzierając się przez trawę w tych swoich sukniach, szorując butami po ścieżce.  
     Zacisnął zęby i postanowił nie odpowiadać. Z irytacji. On tutaj w końcu, jak to ujmowało oprogramowanie artystyczne, szukał natchnienia. Do tego potrzebował ciszy, zerknięcia w swoje wnętrze i...  
     — Jeśli będziesz mnie ignorował, to zacznę przechowywać te twoje szkice w jakiejś teczce z podpisami „obrazki Tasia”.  
     Aż mu tchu zabrakło. Obrócił się, już czuł, że mu czerwienieją policzki z gniewu.  
     — Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
     — O, ktoś się odezwał. — Skinęła na droida, który nadjechał zaraz za nią, żeby położył krzesło na trawie, machnęła ręką na te edukacyjne, żeby ich zostawiły. — Nawet dokładne. Rysunki. Tylko brakuje trochę...  
     — ...indywidualnej ekspresji. Obawiam się, że sztuka będąca wyrazem mojej indywidualnej ekspresji niespecjalnie by się waszej wysokości spodobała.  
     Tylko się roześmiała. Oczywiście.  
     — Jeśli narysujesz mi tutaj plany drugiego Starkillera, to myślę, że znajdziemy dla nich zastosowanie. A jeśli tylko fontannę pełną krwi, to cóż, przynajmniej zaczniesz przepracowywać traumę. — Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, lekko, jakby tylko po to, żeby lepiej widzieć; aż się wzdrygnął. — Porozmawiałam z C3-PO i senacką komisją edukacyjną. Popytałam. Postaram ci się sprowadzić podręczniki z Rubieży, dla dorosłych. Albo te dla dyplomatów Rubieży, którzy zaczynają służbę w Rdzeniu, pozwalające szybko nadrobić różnice kulturowe.  
     A teraz pewnie oczekiwała, że jej podziękuje. Będzie wdzięczny. Rzuci się całować królewskie stopy.  
     — Nie, nie łudzę się.  
     — To po co mi mówisz? C3-PO mógłby mi po prostu przynieść nowe książki.  
     — Nie mam pojęcia. — Leia westchnęła ze zmęczeniem, Hux jak zwykle jej nie uwierzył. — Żeby rozpocząć rozmowę, bo przecież nie opowiem ci o tajnych obradach Senatu. Żeby się upewnić, czy może nie wolisz książek dla przedszkola. Żeby... — Sięgnęła po jego notatki, przejrzała pobieżnie. — Wiesz, jaki jest prawie pewny, a bardzo prosty sposób na rozróżnienie pierwszego i drugiego renesansu Światów Środka?  
     — Po rodzajach użytych materiałów?  
     — Jeśli się chce przyglądać i pobierać próbki... — Słyszał ledwie wstrzymywany śmiech w jej głosie. — Nie, nie. Pierwszy renesans używa niemal zawsze prostych kolumn i filarów, a drugi falistych albo zakręconych. Jeśli widzisz dowolny element podtrzymujący, choćby tylko w funkcji dekoracyjnej, i nie jest prosty, to możesz śmiał strzelać, że to drugi renesans. W przytłaczającej większości przypadków będziesz miał rację, a że rozpoznasz dobrze po jednym rzucie oka, to jeszcze będziesz uchodził za erudytę i eksperta. Moi rodzice mnie tego nauczyli. Prawdziwa wiedza pokoleń polega na tym, że wiesz, jak doskonale mówić o książkach, których nie przeczytałeś. Tylko nie mów droidom, że ci przekazałam tę sztuczkę, dobrze?  
     Huksowi opadła szczęka. Wewnętrznie. Potem doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie powinien poczuć tryumf, bo przecież okazywało się, że mieli, miał rację, cała ta arystokracja i Rody Rdzenia to jedno wielkie oszustwo, cieniutka zasłonka wyzysku. Wmawiali całej galaktyce, że rządzą, bo mają więcej wiedzy i doświadczenia, bo są godni, tak? A proszę. Proszę. Cały czas kantowali, nawet w takich... takich głupotach.  
     Chyba właśnie to, że w głupotach, tak go teraz rozczarowało. Oraz, rzecz jasna, przytłaczająca świadomość, że przecież nieważne, czy miał teoretyczną rację. Przegrał. Praktyczna racja była po stronie księżniczki. Republika – Leia, Kanclerz, Rdzeń, finansjera – udowodniła, że jest lepsza. Ot, tyle. Spór się rozstrzygnął, można rzec, tak jak akurat Porządek – ojciec – lubił. Na ubitym polu.  
     A ponieważ go pokonali, to on będzie się musiał nauczyć miriad drobnych różnic między stylami. Żadnych dróg na skróty, które mogłyby go obnażyć, pokazać towarzystwu, z jak marnych kręgów pochodzi, dać asumpt do drwin i umacniania odwiecznej...  
     — Czy ty nie umiesz przyjąć jednej żartobliwej rady bez ideologicznej histerii?  
     — Wiesz, jaki jest prawie pewny sposób, żeby rozpoznać żywego od chodzącego trupa? — Leia zesztywniała, ale nie powiedziała słowa, więc ciągnął: — Ten, kto jeszcze trochę pożyje, wie, że każda, nawet najbłahsza konwersacja może się okazać testem. Wiary. Gorliwości. Sprytu. Że każdy, kto narzeka na pogodę, może się okazać oficerem wewnętrznym i donieść potem, że narzekacie na wasz przydział, a więc podważacie kompetencje Przywódcy albo stawiacie swoje preferencje ponad dobro sprawy. Czy coś. Mnie też tego nauczyli rodzice. Ojciec, tak właściwie.  
     — Umiem rozróżnić gorliwość od histerii — zauważyła chłodno. — Aczkolwiek w tej waszej partyjce to chyba faktycznie bez różnicy... A ojciec ci to wykładał, jak cię lał czy przy jakiejś egzekucji wrogów wewnętrznych?  
     Teraz ten sztucznie lekki, poufały ton, ton tworzenia wspólnoty, jakby Hux nie wiedział, że królewski ród Organa był złożony z samych świętych i nigdy na swoją dziedziczkę nie podniósł ręki.  
     — Możesz to sobie sprawdzić w mojej głowie.  
     — Możesz nie odpowiadać.  
     W takim razie zmilczał, że właściwie ani przy jednym, ani przy drugim. Po prostu spędzili ten jeden wieczór całkiem miło, rozmawiając o jakichś głupotach, a potem wyszło, że to była pułapka, ojciec urządził awanturę – z tych zimnych, bez krzyków, tylko z sykiem – głównie pytając, czy Armitage zamierza ich obu zabić, czy on nie wie, idiota, że ludzie donoszą nawet na rodziców, rodzeństwo i własne dzieci, jak się ich przyciśnie, czy on nie rozumie, że ściany mają uszy i nawet w głupiej solniczce mogą być podsłuchy i że jego, Brendola, ewidentnie pokarało za to, że zostawił ślubną żonę na Arkanis, tym, że teraz musi niańczyć ofermę, cymbała i zdrajcę. Ale jak Armitage’owi tak spieszno do więzienia, przesłuchań, reedukacji i całej reszty, to proszę bardzo, zapisze go na trening wytrzymałości interrogacyjnej w przyszłym tygodniu. A na teraz niech sobie smarkacz postoi z godzinę na baczność w samej bieliźnie, zobaczy, jak to miło, i niech wie, że przesłuchujący nie byliby tak uprzejmi, żeby mu zostawić bieliznę, ale ojcu się po prostu nie chce patrzeć na tego jego małego fiuta i dobijać myślą, że nawet w tym mu nie wyszło.  
     W zasadzie z całego tego wspomnienia najbardziej Huksa irytowało teraz to, jak się dał podejść. Ta durna szczeniacka nadzieja, że jeden wieczór będzie dobrze, że ojciec wreszcie... To durne wyczekiwanie i durna radość, i w efekcie jeszcze durniejsze rozczarowanie, które ojca tylko rozgniewało bardziej. Z samej sytuacji wspominania – to, że chyba właśnie chciał, jak dziecko, żeby Leia mu wlazła mu głowy, zobaczyła wszystko, żeby nie musiał mówić, ale miał satysfakcję – właściwie czego? Że inni nie mieszkali w pałacach? Przecież księżniczka wiedziała. Jeśli miała z tym jakiś ideologiczny problem, to musiała go rozwiązać lata temu.  
     Może jednak sprawdziła, bo przesunęła się nagle, chrząknęła, podsunęła mu znowu rysunki, prychnęła coś o przepracowywaniu traumy przez sztukę. Siedziała potem w ciszy, więc w końcu wrócił do tego rysowania. Przynajmniej droidy nie będą mu wypominały, że się obijał.  
       
  
       
Tej samej nocy po raz pierwszy odkrył, że zwycięska pani generał miewa koszmary.  
     Stałe dawki leków i wyganianie na dwór najwyraźniej pomogły jemu samemu, bo droidy medyczne dały mu mniej niż zwykle środków usypiających. Alkoholu też nie pił, kac nie ułatwiał w końcu nauki z tych książek dla dzieciaków. Wobec czego znalazł się nad ranem w korytarzu tego pałacyku.  
     Zapewne nie powinien się w nim znajdować. Po jedzenie mógł w końcu posłać droidy. Ale kiedy nie spał, brakowało mu przestrzeni, tych defiladowych mostków i korytarzy, brakowało mu ruchu, krążąc po pokoju, nawet tak dużym jak jego sypialnia, nie potrafił myśleć. Przynajmniej nie dość jasno.  
     Ewentualnie, jak to ujmował R2-D2, „łażenie pozwalało mu rozładować nerwy”. Znaczy było kolejnym przejawem histerii humanoidów, ale stosunkowo mało groźnym dla mienia domowego, więc dopuszczalnym.  
     Fortunnie to nie R2-D2 eskortował go w nocy do kuchni. Ten nały drań z pewnością zauważyłby, że Hux podejrzanie mało czasu czy uwagi poświęca herbacie, za to całkiem sporo cukrom, słodzikom, proszkowi do pieczenia, octom, różnorakim kwaskom, nawet mące. Podgrzewaniu. Mieszaniu. Sprawdzaniu, jak to ładnie syczy i jak potencjalnie mogłoby wybuchnąć – bo połowę składników oczywiście księżniczka miała fikuśną, egzotyczną, sprowadzaną czarne dziury wiedzą skąd, więc nie mógł się opierać tylko na zabawkach, które przygotowywali z... z jego pierwszym, dzikim odziałem na statkach. Między pędzeniem bimbru a wytwarzaniem środków narkotyzujących. I uczeniem Huksa wszystkiego, co te przetrącone, szalone, mordercze dzieciaki same umiały.  
     Oczywiście, do zrobienia porządnego wybuchu przydawały się jeszcze lekarstwa i środki czyszczące, ale na szczęście łazienki oraz apteczki pani generał też były dobrze wyposażone – magazyny, podejrzewał, też, ale nawozów mu nie dawano dostępu. Oczywiście drugie, Leia siedziała mu w głowie, nawet jeśli powierzchownie, wyczułaby ewentualne samobójcze czy mordercze myśli, nawet przez sen. Starał się wobec tego skupić na ciekawości eksperymentatora, od biedy na tych usprawnieniach kanalizacji oraz systemu elektrycznego. Działał małymi krokami, tylko po parę substancji na raz, potem kombinował w głowie, na sucho. Księżniczka przy tym swoim pilnowaniu jego emocji powinna być zadowolona, obliczenia go w końcu uspokajały. Oczywiście trzecie, gdyby naprawdę chciał coś zniszczyć, najprościej byłoby po prostu zrobić zwarcie w elektryce. Oczywiście czwarte – najprościej, gdyby nie obserwujące go droidy, które może nie były w stanie rozróżnić prostych eksperymentów od gotowania, ale nieautoryzowane kombinowanie przy przewodach raczej by już zinterpretowały poprawnie.  
     Z takim praktycznymi myślami w głowie oraz dzbankiem herbaty wracając do pokoju, usłyszał krzyk Lei.  
     Od razu wiedział, że generał musi mieć koszmary, przytomna nigdy by sobie na taki brak godności nie pozwoliła. Zresztą, dosyć się nasłuchał w tych pierwszych latach Porządku, na Jakku, na Imperialis. Chyba tylko jego ojciec spał dobrze. Czy przynajmniej: cicho.  
     Hux wahał się przez chwilę. Droid zapiszczał ponaglająco i w końcu głównie na przekór temu piskowi Armitage ruszył do tej królewskiej sypialni. Unikał jej prywatnych pokojów od czasu, kiedy zniszczył te nieszczęsne duplikaty – nawet teraz, po ciemku, poczuł przypływ zażenowania. Dobrze, że nie będzie widać jego rumieńca. Przeklęta fizjologia.  
     Droid nadal marudził w tle, z tą herbatą i kubkiem na podajniku. Przynajmniej oświetlał trochę na pokój. I Leię.  
     Leżała z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kołdrze, nie rzucała się. Poza tym jednym krzykiem była cicho, ale usta miała zaciśnięte, czoło zmarszczone tak bardzo, że musiało boleć. Wszystkie mięśnie napięte. Hux pomyślał, że może miała jeden z tych krótkich ataków, krzykniesz raz, siadasz gwałtownie na łóżku, opadasz ponownie. Na materac i w sen, cichy, ale niekoniecznie przyjemny.  
     Stał na progu. W zasadzie, powiedział sobie, skoro księżniczka już nie zakłóca miru domowego, to co go obchodzi, jakie ma sny. Tylko niedobre – albo przynajmniej zakłócone – sny zwykle kończą się przypływami złego humoru. Co prawda zły humor Lei na razie nie kończył się nawet w ułamku tak fatalnie, jak u Rena, Snoke’a, jego ojca czy większości innych osób z władzą, jakie poznał w życiu. Ale nadal pamiętał ten przypływ ciemności w jej zachowaniu, to napięcie, które natychmiast poczuł. Nadal ufał swoim instynktom.  
     — Leio! — Nie podchodził za blisko do posłania, nie chciał oberwać jakimś nieskoordynowanym, histerycznym wybuchem tej całej Mocy. — Księżniczko! — Oczywiście nie zadziałało; miał nadzieję, że nie skończy na ścianie przez swoje dobre serce. — Leio! — Może powinien czymś rzucić, może faktycznie jakiś maleńki wybuch, cokolwiek... Albo prościej; odchrząknął, przygotował głos. — Pani generał, alarm bojowy, wróg na...  
     — Meldujcie... — Usiadła tak szybko, że praktycznie nie zauważył; spojrzała na niego i widział, że przez ułamek chwili próbowała przypasować jego twarz do szarży, widział, jak potem wraca jej świadomość, jak się rozluźnia, opada na oparcie. — Hux. Co ty tutaj...  
     — Miałaś zły sen. Byłem w kuchni. — Nie wiedział, co ma jeszcze powiedzieć, jak wytłumaczyć, że jego w ogóle jej złe sny cokolwiek obchodzą, więc użył najbanalniejszej drogi ucieczki wszechświata: — Chcesz herbaty?  
     Leia zamrugała. Wyciągnęła rękę. Droid podjechał z kubkiem. Objęła naczynie dłońmi, odetchnęła głęboko parą. Spojrzała na robota przytomniej.  
     — Przywieź drugi kubek, nasz gość też musi z czegoś pić.  
     — Do mojego pokoju. Mogę sobie zrobić drugi dzbanek.  
     — Nie będę zabierała własnym gościom...  
     — Możemy się w to nie bawić?  
     Wyprostowała się. Upiła herbaty. Długi łyk, praktycznie przez zaciśnięte wargi.  
     — Możesz zostać. I tak teraz nie zasnę.  
     — Poproś droidy o proszki.  
     — Za parę godzin muszę być w Senacie.  
     Ja nie, miał ochotę prychnąć. Ale Leia już wstawała, już narzucała na siebie szlafrok czy tam podomkę, już nalegała, żeby jednak został, skoro przerwała mu wieczór. Droid wracał z drugim kubkiem. I Hux w końcu został usadzony na tym łóżku, z herbatą w ręku. Posłanie było wielkie, kiedy Leia siedziała na jednym końcu, z nogami założonymi i spuszczonymi elegancko, trochę bokiem, to równie dobrze mogłaby się znajdować pokój dalej. W koszarach był bliżej kolegów z materaca obok, naprawdę.  
     — Nie miewam zwykle koszmarów — westchnęła. — Oszalałabym, gdybym miała. Nie wiem, czemu dzisiaj mnie dopadło.  
     — Nie muszę cię na przyszłość budzić.  
     — Nie, dobrze, budź mnie. Zły sen to żaden sen.  
     Chciał zapytać, co się jej śniło, oczywiście. Choćby z czystej złośliwości. Alderaan? Tortury Vadera? Wojna? Jej kochany syneczek mordujący własnego ojca? Śmierć brata? Jakieś podrzucone przez Moc nieokreślone cierpienie wszechświata?  
     — Żaden konkret. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Nic ze wspomnień. Same typowe rzeczy. Spadasz i spadasz, uciekasz i masz wrażenie, że ktoś cię zaraz dopadnie. Nawet nie ma co pamiętać.  
     Nie był pewien, czy mówi prawdę, a jeszcze mniej, czy byłby w stanie rozpoznać jej kłamstwo. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, prawda? Była wdzięczna, tyle rozpoznawał, wdzięczna, zadowolona, może trochę zaskoczona. Nie będzie go chciała skrzywdzić.  
     — Twój ojciec odpowiadał za cały program szkoleń, prawda? — Miała przymknięte oczy, opierała głowę o krawędź oparcia. — Za przygotowanie do znoszenia tortur też?  
     Stężał. Chociaż przecież – siedziała w jego głowie, wyleczyła, wiedziała pewnie wszystko. A jeśli nie ona, to Ren.  
     — Nie sprawdzałam tego. — dorzuciła. — Nie sprawdzałabym. Po prostu... Tak logicznie patrząc. Odpowiadał za szkolenia, za cały program dla szturmowców i oficerów, więc... I nie był typem człowieka, który okazałby słabość.  
     Przekazałby odpowiedzialność za własne błędy w cudze ręce, jak to ujął. Tak. Oczywiście. Przynajmniej motywacja pytania była jasna.  
     — Naprawdę, wasza wysokość? Chcecie urządzać nocne pogawędki o tym, jak nasi drodzy ojcowie spokojnie patrzyli, jak nas torturują? Nawiązać nic porozumienia na tym tle? Zaprzyjaźnić się? Ułatwić twoje własne śledztwa i przesłuchania? — teraz zaczął syczeć. — To nie jest aż tak rzadkie w tym wszechświecie. Miliardy ojców w każdej chwili tłuką swoje dzieci, rzucają nimi o ścianę i każą zżerać własne wymiociny, żeby się nauczyły, że jedzenia się nie odmawia. Co jakiś czas któryś zleje dzieciaka na śmierć. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, masz Moc i senackie statystyki o przemocy domowej.  
     — To nie to samo. W sensie, nie to samo, co myśmy...  
     Nie dał jej dokończyć. O nie, żadnego fałszywego budowania bliskości.  
     — „Myśmy” też nie przeżyli nic wspólnego, księżniczko. Szkolenie było przydatne. Konieczne. Im... staranniejsze, tym lepsze, zwłaszcza w mojej sytuacji. To akurat ojciec faktycznie zrobił dla mojego dobra. I z obowiązku.  
     — I żeby nie okazać słabości.  
     — Za słabości w Porządku się ginęło. Zwłaszcza w pierwszych latach.  
     Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, czemu teraz tego drania broni. Z lojalności wobec organizacji? Dla idei? Żeby nie dać księżniczce powodu do podkopania całej sprawy, wypomnienia, że to ten znienawidzony Brendol ukształtował Porządek i czy w takim razie Armitage nie zechciałby zastanowić się nad sensownością swoich ideologicznych założeń – albo coś podobnego.  
     Ale nie, oczywiście nie, Leia musiała być sprytniejsza – trudno nie być sprytniejszym, kiedy się siedzi przeciwnikowi w głowie, do licha – odwrócić:  
     — Ach. Czyli myślisz, że gdyby polecił nadzór nad twoimi tortu... przepraszam, szkoleniem, to ten ktoś mógłby, czysto hipotetycznie, postanowić pozbyć się przyszłego rywala w drodze do awansów? Albo szantażować twojego ojca?  
     W zasadzie... w świetle tego, co właśnie powiedział... to było to możliwe. Czysto teoretycznie, bo ojciec miał go przecież w dupie i nigdy mu na Armitage’u nie zależało, nikt nie byłby tak głupi, żeby próbować starego szantażować krzywdą jego nieudanego smarkacza. Stary sam by się do krzywdy pierwszy przyłączył. Stary pewnie sam by go zabił, gdyby nie Sloane i Rax, i reszta Porządku, cały czas śpiewająca o tych dzieciach, co to ich potrzebuje Imperium. Ojca nic nie obchodził i nawet fałszywe przyznanie Lei racji, nawet tylko z lojalności wobec sprawy, nie chciało przejść Huksowi przez gardło.  
     Być może nie tylko ze względu na rację Lei. Bo jeśli – bo to miało cień logiki – jeśli ojciec go jednak – a on go – ale tak nie było, sam przecież wiedział najlepiej. Tak nie było. Ojciec miał go za nieudaną krzyżówkę genetyczną. Błąd w drzewie genealogicznym, błąd w hodowli. Nic więcej.  
     — To wtedy sobie obiecałeś, postanowiłeś, że go zabijesz? — Lei najwyraźniej znudziło się czekanie na odpowiedź.  
     Albo celowo podrzucała mu linę ratunkową. Bo to przecież było łatwe.  
     — Nie, bo to był element standardowego szkolenia. — Może trochę wydłużony i ostrzejszy, ale jednak. — Wiedziałem, że to dla dobra Porządku, celu i przyszłości. Nie przedkładałem moich osobistych niewygód nad dobre funkcjonowanie całości. Jednostka to mniej niż wspólnota. Skąd w ogóle... A. Ty sobie obiecałaś, że zabijesz Vadera? Czyżbyś żałowała, że jednak się nie udało?  
     Naprawdę się zdziwił, gdy odpowiedziała, wciąż z kubkiem w dłoniach, podpartą głową, wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie.  
     — Tak. I tak. Na oba. Pewnie nie powinnam, bo to w końcu uratowało Luke’a. Galaktykę. Że w ostatniej chwili skurwiel podjął dobrą decyzję. Ale żałuję. Luke’owi w końcu mogło się udać go przywieźć żywym. Mogłabym wtedy draniowi pokazać...  
     — Twój brat raczej nie byłby zachwycony.  
     — Wiem. — Uśmiech Lei był nadal skierowany w sufit. — Trzeba byłoby po cichu. Za jego plecami. Pewnie i tak by odkrył. Pewnie nie potrafiłabym mu tego zrobić. To takie tylko... fantazjowanie. Mogę chyba sobie pozwolić na moment beztroskich fantazji? Po tym wszystkim, co przeży... co zdziałałam? — Pytanie było ewidentnie retoryczne, a przynajmniej nie do Huksa, więc zmilczał. — Żałuję, że nie miałam szansy. Tarkin chociaż zdychał, wiedząc, co go zabija, wiedząc, że idzie w elektrony razem ze swoją ukochaną stacją, wiedząc, że pomściliśmy Alderaan... — Przymknęła oczy, upiła herbaty, już spokojniejsza; znów spojrzała na niego. — Bardzo niewielu obietnic danych sobie nie dotrzymałam.  
     — A co sobie wasza wysokość obiecała zrobić człowiekowi, który zniszczył układ Hosnian?  
     Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie parsknięcia śmiechem.  
     — Nic, bo byłam już starsza i mądrzejsza. Człowieku.  
     Akurat. Pewnie chodziło o Bena, jak to zwykle.  
     — Ulżyło ci? Jak twój ojciec umarł, znaczy?  
     Wzruszył ramionami, odruchowo. Nie. Tak. Nie miał pojęcia. To było dawno, a nawet wtedy nie potrafił powiedzieć, co właściwie czuje – chyba, rzecz jasna. O ile Ren mu w międzyczasie czegoś permanentnie nie wykasował albo nie przestawił. Ale tamtych latach nie czuł specjalnie wiele. To te ostatnie tygodnie, zmiana leków, pobyt u Lei, to go dopiero rozcudało.  
     — Też nie wiem. I to jest w zasadzie strasznie niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? Po tym wszystkim, cośmy... tak, wiem, nie „my”, pardon... po tym wszystkim nie dostaje się nawet... Nawet prawa do tej prostej ulgi. Radości. Satysfakcji. Musi się przypałętać jakaś przeklęta melancholia. Pytania. Emocje. Mimo tego, że dowiedziałam się, że drań był moim ojcem dosłownie dzień przed jego zgonem, mimo tego, że nic nigdy... Może gdybym była sama, ale przecież Luke. Każdy Dzień Zwycięstwa był dla niego dniem żałoby i... Nie chciałam się nigdy odcinać od Luke’a. Od jego uczuć, od niczego. Więc koniec końców nie mogłam się nawet cieszyć tryumfem nad reżimem, który zabił moją rodzinę i całą planetę, bo miałam smutek Luke’a w tyle głowy. I zaraz pytanie o Ciemną Stronę, o to przeklęte dziedzictwo. A potem niepokój o Bena. Uważam, prawdę powiedziawszy, że to, wybacz sformułowanie, kurewsko niesprawiedliwe ze strony Mocy i wszechświata.  
     W zasadzie byłby gotów się zgodzić. Ba, byłby gotów uznać bardzo, bardzo wiele rzeczy za kurewsko niesprawiedliwe. Na przykład to – miał nadzieję, że transmituje myśli donośnie jak przez megafon – że kiedy on, przegrawszy wszystko, klął sobie w myśli, to księżniczka zarzucała mu dziecinadę, ale kiedy ona...  
     — Nawet bez zakończeniach tych wszystkich kursów musisz widzieć różnicę w kontekście. Ja, zauważ, ograniczyłam się do jednej „kurwy”. I przeprosiłam z góry.  
     — I pochodzisz z królewskiego rodu, wobec czego wszystko, co robisz, uchodzisz za celowe tudzież retoryczne. Cokolwiek zrobię ja, cóż, moje wulgarne pochodzenie się odzywa i tak dalej.  
     — Tak, to też. — Zacisnęła wargi. — Kurewsko niesprawiedliwe. Rozumiem.  
     — Nie sądzę. — Położył się na materacu, ostentacyjnie, szeroko rozkładając ręce. — Mam wrażenie, że to łóżko jest wielkości mojego pokoju na Arkanis. Ale to i tak był przywilej, że miałem własny pokój, dzieci służących, innych służących, spały z rodzicami. Z matkami, rodzeństwem, rodziną. Ale ja nie. Ojciec uważał, że to rozmiękcza, a już i tak byłem ofermą, prawda? Nie ma co jeszcze ze mnie robić maminsynka. U niego też miałem pokój, większy, ale nie miałby kto się mną zajmować, więc sporo czasu spędzałem jednak z matką. Znaczy, w części dla służby.  
     — Musieliście sobie nawzajem bardzo zazdrościć. — Leia położyła się na brzuchu, podparła brodę rękoma. — Ty i te pozostałe dzieciaki. Tego spania.  
     Nie zniżał się do odpowiedzi. Niech generał rozkaże jego myślom, żeby jej odpowiedziały. Albo co.  
     Ale pewnie, że tak. On im, że kiedy w nocy czegoś się przestraszą, mogą się wtulić w dowolnego członka rodziny, mogą usłyszeć ich oddechy. One oczywiście tego, że miał własny pokój, tylko dla siebie, tyle miejsca, nikt ci nic rusza i możesz się rozwalić na tym łóżku, jak ci się żywnie podoba. Potem, na okrętach, gdzie sypiał z resztą oddziału, miał się okazję przekonać o pewnej... mądrości tego punktu widzenia. Niemniej nadal spało się mu tam, gdy już nawykł, znacznie, znacznie lepiej niż w jego własnym pokoju na Arkanis, tym wielkim przywileju. Głębiej.  
     Wiedział, że tamta dzika banda nad nim czuwa – ba, kiedyś, wybudziwszy się, odkrył, że mała, czarnowłosa Mirett leżała tuż obok i sprawdzała, czy on cały czas oddycha, bo jej młodszy brat zmarł na bezdech niedługo po narodzeniu... a przynajmniej tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja jej rodziców, bo reszta dzieciaków podejrzewała, że najnowszy chłopak matki po prostu smarkaczowi za mocno przygrzmocił. Tak czy inaczej, nie dało się Mirett wytłumaczyć, że Armitage jest już duży i żaden bezdech się mu nie przytrafi.  
     Zawsze gdy się obudził, widział w słabym poblasku świateł z korytarza wpatrzone w siebie, prawie niemrugające oczy i lekko otwarte usta. Liczyła jego oddechy. Zawsze ją pytał, ile łącznie i o średnią na godziny, kwadranse, minuty. Zawsze była tak zabawnie, głupio dumna, że może odpowiedzieć. Lubiła liczyć.  
     To w sumie było fortunne, że nie musiał zabijać – planować, rozkazywać zabicia – akurat Mirett, że tym się kiedyś zajął chyba po cichu jego ojciec. Albo może naprawdę przypadek, może tamta bójka faktycznie nie była ustawiana, w końcu dzieciaki z tego jego oddziału nie grzeszyły stabilnością, o byle co chwytały za noże czy blastery. Zresztą, nie potrzebowały narzędzi do zabijania, dłonie i zęby im wystarczyły.  
     Generał westchnęła. Położyła się na boku, znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio. Wyciągnęła rękę, tak jakoś niezwykle ostrożnie.  
     — Hux.  
     Prawie go dotknęła. Prawie. Gdyby to zrobiła, otrząsnąłby się, wstał, wyszedł, czysto odruchowo. A tak jednak wbrew rozsądkowi został i próbował, w jakimś durnym impulsie, przypomnieć sobie, jaki dokładnie Mirett miała kolor oczu, został i widział, światło było inne niż na okrętach, na korytarzu złociste, nie czerwone, droida raczej białe, więc tak czy siak kolor oczu wyglądałby inaczej (właśnie jak?), widział, że Leia nie spuszcza z niego wzroku (tak właśnie).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co tu jest z ostrzeżeń: Peavey wspomina Huksiątko w dzieciństwie, kiedy dostało morderczych żołnierzyków, a jak to dzieci, nie miało twardego kręgosłupa moralnego, a jeszcze, sam Peavey przyznaje, połowa z tego to pewnie wyolbrzymiona plotki. Znaczy, jest makabra, ale nieopisana dokładnie? Tylko na zasadzie pojedynczych zdań, że, powiedzmy, tortury i mordy, i wiwisekcje się wydarzyły, nic obrazowego. Ach, no i bardzo dużo wulgaryzmów pada, a fe.
> 
> Wspomina się, że Huksiątko robiło rzeczy bardzo niedobre. Mamy może ciut za duże ekspozycji, ale zwiewam przed Porządkami na Mirriel, to raz, a dwa, potrzebuję kryzysu i jakoś kopnąć fabułę do przodu. ;) I tak te trzy osoby, co to czytają, przeżyją wszystko.

 

     — Macie na dzisiaj zaplanowane jakieś przesłuchania?  
     — Codziennie mamy. — Gothan obrzucił ją długim spojrzeniem. — Ale chciałabyś jakiś konkretny temat?  
     — Raczej kogoś. — Leia wzruszyła ramionami. — Któregoś ze starych imperialnych oficerów. Najlepiej wyjątkowo niesympatycznego.  
     — I takiego, który się nam już na wiele nie przyda?  
     — Nie kuś mnie. — Westchnienie. — Wiesz, że mi nie wolno. Ani nie chcę.  
     — Chyba — w głosie Gothana pobrzmiewało delikatne rozbawienie.  
     On, oczywiście, nigdy się takimi drobiazgami jak moralność nieutylitarna i prawa jednostki nie przejmował. Nie w sytuacji zagrożenia przynajmniej. To zabawne, z jednej strony zupełnie jak Draven czy Sinjir, z drugiej – kompletnie inaczej. Ani chybi przez tę jego filozofię i doktoraty. Ale miał rację, oczywiście. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.  
     — Chyba nie chcę.  
     — Mhm. A cóż takiego zrobiła nasza mała primadonna supernowych, że cię aż tak zirytowało?  
     Lei zacisnęło się gardło.  
     — Nic. Nic. Essai miała rację. Każesz się mu uczyć historii architektury albo zasad kompozycji muzycznej i się uczy. Każesz mu rysować drzewa w ramach podstaw rysunku artystycznego i rysuje. Lubi się uczyć. Chyba. Tak czy siak, jest grzeczniutki, tylko czasem marudzi pod nosem. Nie wiem, czy mógłby inaczej. Siedzę mu w głowie, jak niby miałby się zbuntować?  
     — To co się stało?  
     — Nic. Nic. Mam po prostu trochę czasu pomiędzy...  
     — Leio, wiesz, że cię uwielbiam i wiesz, że prawie niczego ci nie odmówię, na pewno nie prawa do skopania któregoś z tych skurwysynów. Ale nie po to byłem szefem służb takich i owakich przez dekady, nie po to mój ojciec lał mnie i rozwalał mi łeb o kanty szafek w dzieciństwie, żebym teraz nie potrafił rozpoznać kłamstwa.  
     Oczywiście. Leia skupiła wzrok na kafelkach. Udawały drewno, miały nawet podobną fakturę, tylko łatwiej je było zmywać. Cele przesłuchań, tych ostrzejszych, też tym wyłożyli. Gothan mówił, że to w ramach zwodzenia co wrażliwszych członków opinii publicznej. Trudniej uwierzyć, choćby podświadomie, że pozwalasz krwi brudzić parkiet.  
     Leia czasem w to wierzyła, a czasem przypuszczała po prostu, że Gothan lubi ten wzór i dorabia bzdurne ideologie, patrząc, czy się dadzą na nie złapać. Zmieniała preferowaną wersję zależnie od nastroju. Nie sprawdzała, czy ma rację. Nie w tym konkretnym przypadku.  
     — Śniłam koszmary. Ostatnio. — Kłamstwo nie zadziała, prawda tak. Nikt nie powiedział „cała”. — To rzadkie. Od lat nie miewałam. Od czasu, gdy Ben... Kiedy udało się nam odciąć. Nawzajem. — Odchrząknęła. Gothan i tak to wiedział, bez sensu plotła. — Jestem tym... zirytowana. Zmęczona. Jeśli uznasz, że przesadzam, że coś... Że zbliżam się do nich, do niego za bardzo, to mi powiedz. Powstrzymaj.  
     — Jak zawsze. — Chwila ciszy. — Pamiętasz, co ci się śniło?  
     — Nie. Na pewno nie wszystko, a to, co mi się wydaje... Mogłam nawet nie śnić, mogło przyjść po obudzeniu. Wiesz, skoro go cały czas sprawdzam, to wszystko się trochę przenika. Byłam przestraszona, mogłam odruchowo przechwycić i wymieszać.  
     — Mhm. Bardzo możliwe. Nie sądzę, żeby to było nawet specjalnie istotne... Ale co takiego w ogóle? — Gothan nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad pada, na którym, o ile Leia dobrze widziała, miał otwartą dzisiejszą kolejkę przesłuchań.  
     Mówił też lekko, prawie nieuważnie. To była gra i Leia mogłaby się nawet zirytować, że ktoś próbuje ją nabrać na tak proste sztuczki, gdyby nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przecież tego właśnie potrzebuje. Bezpieczeństwa, choćby sztucznego. Wyciągnięcia z niej prawdy, choćby i obcążkami. Nade wszystko: porady.  
     — Zasrany Brendol Hux oczyma swojego jedynego syna — syknęła. — Bardzo podnoszące na duchu wspomnienia. W sensie, dla naszej strony. Można się podbudować. Upewnić, że kto jak kto, ale oni to na pewno nie mieli racji, nieważne, ilu błędów myśmy nie uniknęli. Tamci byliby gorsi.  
     — Racja lub jej brak ma bardzo niewiele wspólnego z tłuczeniem własnych dzieciaków. Tak samo zdolności do zarządzania państwem i prowadzenia galaktyki do prosperity. Niektórzy z naszych największych bohaterów... — Gothan westchnął, postukał w pad. — Ale ty to przecież wiesz. Oboje wiemy. Zresztą, do prowadzenia ku prosperity dranie też nie wykazywali specjalnie talentu. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie tyle pieniędzy szło na tę ich politykę wiecznego stanu wojennego, trzymania ludności za pysk, a wojskiem to bycia w stałym ruchu. Stały ruch kosztuje, jeśli nie możesz przerzucić kosztów na przyjmującego.  
     — Ale to zawsze milej zobaczyć sobie, że nie, nie ma mowy, nie było się jednak najgorszym rodzicem w historii wszechświata. Ani nawet w pierwszej setce.  
     — Brendol Hux, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, też nie był. W pierwszej setce. Jego syn przeżył, prawda? Przeżył Imperium, przeżył w tym ichnim zbzikowanym zakonie, a teraz, wydaje się, przeżywa całkiem nieźle w naszej nowej republice.  
     Zjeżyła się.  
     — Masz na myśli...?  
     — To nie jest zarzut względem ciebie. — Uniósł wzrok znad ekranu, chwycił Leię za rękę. — To nie jest zarzut. Nie mówię, że masz teraz się nad draniem znęcać. Kupuj mu te podręczniki. To bardzo pięknie, tak moralnie, a trochę etyki wyższej próby wszystkim nam się przyda. Jest czas pokoju i jest czas wojny. Mieszanie tych dwóch źle się kończy dla społeczeństw.  
     — Jak wszyscy ostatnio zaobserwowaliśmy. To nie jest zarzut wobec mnie — powtórzyła powoli, z naciskiem — ale pieprzonemu Brendolowi Huksowi też byś żadnych nie robił? Poza tym, że pomylił czasy?  
     Gothan wzruszył ramionami. Przewrócił oczyma.  
     — Nie bierz tak do siebie... — urwał; Leia obstawiała, że gdzieś w głębi duszy pomyślał sobie coś mało pochlebnego, o cechach arystokracji jako grupy społecznej. — Nie mówię, że on był dla niego dobry. Zapewne był potworny. Ale nauczył go, jak przeżyć. Nie zabił. Stworzył system, w którym dzieciak nie był specjalnie kontent, ale który miał mu zapewnić przeżycie. Na tym najlepszym ze wszechświatów, jeśli rzucasz bachorem o ścianę, ale kiedy przesadzisz, to wzywasz droida, żeby opatrzył rany, zamiast patrzeć, jak się szczeniak wykrwawia, to już cię kwalifikuje daleko od pierwszej setki. Jeśli mordujesz i indoktrynujesz układy planetarne, żeby dzieciak mógł sobie z tym rozciętym czołem nimi porządzić, to jesteś nieomal w awangardzie udanych opiekunów. Ale rozumiem, że... poczuć to wszystko oczyma kilkulatka było ci nieprzyjemnie. I rozumiem, jeśli potrzebujesz teraz któremuś z tych ichnich oficerów też rozwalić łeb. Nie jestem przeciw. Na nic lepszego nie zasługują. Przesunąłem Peaveya o parę godzin do przodu, powinien być ci wdzięczny, szuja, bo nie będzie budzony w środku nocy. Myślisz, że on ci wystarczy?  
     — Nie mogę rzucać ludźmi po ścianach. Nie wolno mi.  
     — Oczywiście, że ci wolno. Mojemu ojcu było wolno, a chłop był po prostu rybakiem, nie bohaterem. Za bardzo się przejmujesz.  
     Leia powinna pewnie odpowiedzieć, że to raczej Gothan przejmuje się za mało, że własne cierpienie i późniejsze trudne wybory, odpowiedzialność i krew na rękach uczyniły go zbyt obojętnym, nonszalanckim wobec bólu. Luke coś takiego by odpowiedział. Ale cierpienie Gothana wynikało z błędów republiki, a krew na jego rękach tę republikę – wyższe dobro, dobro ogółu – zawsze chroniła. Leia nie pochodziła z pustynnej planety na najdalszych Rubieżach, nie czuła, że ma prawo odpowiedzieć cokolwiek.  
     Ani też, po prawdzie, nie chciała nic odpowiadać. W końcu Gothan właśnie jej udzielał błogosławieństwa. I to takiego in blanco.

  
  
     Zrobiło się jej lepiej. Powinna pewnie mieć z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie zamierzała. Gothan powiedział, że ją powstrzyma, gdyby przesadziła, prawda? Skoro nawet nie spróbował, to wszystko jest w porządku.  
     Peavey zresztą też nie wyglądał na specjalnie oburzonego. W końcu całe życie się spędziło w wysadzających planety systemach, co tam takie drobiazgi jak rzucenie po ścianach, rozbite czoło, rozwalona warga, sińce. Nic. Przynajmniej się drań Lei na coś przydał. I przecież nie rzucała nim tak po ścianach za nic, skądże. Nie odpowiadał na pytania, wyzłośliwiał się, obraził sprawę, nie odpowiadał na pytania przede wszystkim.  
     Spróbował też urazić Leię sugerowaniem, jaka to jest podobna do Bena. Na to była przygotowana, ominęła bez trudu.  
     — Ale podobno wszystko wyciągnęliście naszemu królewiczowi z głowy — sarknął naraz Peavey. — Czegoś jednak nie wiedział?  
     — Nie uwierzyłeś chyba, że ja dałam radę w kwadrans ogarnąć i zapamiętać te wszystkie szczegóły? Jestem tylko silna Mocą, nie boginią. Nadal wyciągamy detale, a nie można prowadzić ciągłych przesłuchań... mentalnych... to bardzo szybko wykańcza osobowe źródła informacji. Poza tym, królewicz nie pamięta za dobrze początków. A u te wasze podróże przez Nieznane Regiony... To brzmi pasjonująco, prawda, panie kanclerzu?  
     Gothan skinął głową. Skinęli też stróżujący żołnierze. Jedna z nich – Sarme – nawet się uśmiechnęła.  
     — Nowe mapy, nowe szlaki, nowe planety, nowe niebezpieczeństwa... Jestem pewna, że bardzo chętnie sobie powspominasz młodzieńcze przygody, Edrisonie.  
     Skrzywił się. Zawsze jakaś drobna przyjemnostka, skoro najwyraźniej rzucania po ścianach miał już dosyć.  
     — Myślę, że nasze były podobne. Głód, chłód, upał, ciągłe wyczerpanie. Jak to w partyzantce.  
     Tego też się spodziewali. Nawykli. Ciągle wypominanie, że proszę, Republika w końcu stała się tym, z czym rzekomo walczyła. Bzdury.  
     — Tylko was nikt nie gonił. Nikogoście nie obchodzili, biedactwa. — Gothan niemal ziewnął. — Tak, tak, wiem, po prostu byliście sprytniejsi. Tak bardzo sprytni, że wszyscy skończycie pod ścianą i nikt nawet specjalnie nie zaprotestuje. Trzeba wam było zostać na tych Rubieżach, jak już się rozgościliście i zajęliście ładny kawałek terenu, nie sądzisz?  
     Wzruszenie ramion. Leia nawet mu wierzyła, do myśli o śmierci to Peavey musiał być przyzwyczajony.  
     — Jestem tylko zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie stoją pod ścianą... Ale oczywiście, rozumiem. Trzeba dać tłuszczy jakieś widowisko tuż przed wyborami. Macie tu w końcu tę waszą demokrację.  
     — O karze, sposobie jej wykonania i dacie zadecyduje niezawisły sąd.  
     — Oczywiście. Złożonych z waszych znajomych i sierotek po Hosnian.  
     Machnęła dłonią. Peavey wyrżnął policzkiem w oparcie krzesła. Teatr, teatr, ale konieczny, skoro pod drzwiami stali żołnierze. Przesłuchania były ściśle tajne, ale Leia nie wątpiła, że każdy ze strażników coś tam czasem w kantynie chlapnie.  
     — Nie pozwolę obrażać ofiar.  
     — Nie ja kazałem do nich strzelić.  
     To był też oczywisty, ćwiczony już z milion razy manewr. Wszyscy oficerowie Porządku czasem go używali, zapewne licząc, że zasieją nasiona społecznego buntu, wywołają wątpliwości wśród żołnierzy. Jeszcze jeden powód, żeby Leia o edukowaniu i ogólnym cackaniu się z Huksem mówiła tylko Gothanowi, Essai, może jeszcze Rey. Najstaranniej dobranej grupie.  
     — Tak, oczywiście, heroicznie protestowałeś, tylko coś tego w dokumentach nie zapisali. I nie ma to jak najpierw przeindoktrynować tysiące dzieciaków, targać je na wojnę, zmuszać do zabijania, a potem się wypierać odpowiedzialności. Spróbuj tego użyć w sądzie. Uśmiejemy się.  
     Peavey wzruszył ramionami, niedużo, na ile mu pozwalały kajdanki. Rzucił w ich stronę jakieś typowe gadki o tym, co to myśli o republikańskich sądach – a raczej zaczął rzucać, po urwał w połowie pierwszego sztampowego zdania. Przymrużył oczy.  
     — O lalala — powiedział, bardzo powoli. — Niesamowite. Czyżby waszej krwawej wysokości było szkoda? Szkarłatna księżniczka Republiki użala się nad naszym królewiczem? Już mała swołocz dała radę wszystkich przekonać, że jest niewinną ofiarą systemu, a nie jego pierdolonym, jak wy to mówicie, głównym beneficjentem? — parsknął śmiechem. — A to dobre. Doskonałe. Wasza wysokość go głaszcze po główce i zapewnia, że jego ojciec był szują, co? Ta szuja mu dała armię i władzę nad całymi systemami, a on to, pieprzony rozpuszczony szczeniak, zmarnował, ale jasne, jestem pewien, że zrzuca wszystko na nas i Brendola. W przetrwaniu to on zawsze był dobry. A wasza wysokość ma nieco własnych traum na punkcie tatusia, oczywiście. — Śmiech przeszedł w cokolwiek histeryczne tony. — Nie wiem, kląć czy podziwiać. Idealnie trafił, smarkacz jeden. Taki talent. Szkoda, że do wojskowości nie miał...  
     Leia była politykiem, całe życie. Znosiła tortury, partyzantkę i wojnę. Wiedziała, że nie widać po niej emocji, wiedziała, że właśnie, lekko uśmiechnięta, przewraca oczyma w kierunku urządzeń nagrywających, widzicie, tak się przeprowadza przesłuchania, proszę, jak się drań rozgadał.  
     Wiedziała, że nie widać, jak wszystko w niej zamarło, zamarzło, taka sama pustka, jak wtedy tamta kosmiczna. Z tamtej się wyrwała, wróciła. Ale tamta była na zewnątrz. Pustki, którą poczuła, gdy Ben zwrócił się ku ciemnej stronie, nigdy nie udało się jej przegnać z serca.  
     — Znaczy, nie byłeś fanem mianowania Huksa generałem? Liczyło się na awans samemu, co?  
     — Nie, liczyłem na awans Canady’ego, on by się świetnie nadawał. Liczyłem na awans kogokolwiek poza dzieciakiem, który bitwy widział tylko we własnym teatrzyku! Symulacje, też mi coś, on sam przecież pisał te symulacje! Jakbyśmy mogli dyrygować zachowaniem wroga na polu bitwy, jakby pole bitwy to była opera, to smarkacz by nas powiódł do zwycięstwa, jestem pewien. Ale, szlag by to, rzeczywistość to nie symulacja! Ale nie, nie, najpierw Brendol ustawił ten system tak, że się kręcił wokół jego bachora, ani chybi dlatego, że się sam bał, poza tym Brendolowi odpierdalało jeszcze przed drugą Gwiazdą Śmierci, te jego wizji hodowli... Tak to jest, jak ktoś próbuje uciekać od prawdziwych bitew w jakieś symulacje i inżynieryjne wygłupy, i sobie wymyśla, że może kontrolować wroga, zamiast się uczyć na niego reagować! A po Brendolu to już było za późno, system się kręcił wokół jego smarkacza, Snoke nawet go musiał zdzierżyć, a syn waszej wysokości to sam jest tak odpalony, że Hux prawie się przy nim wydawał normalny. Ciekawe, po kim to wasz Benuś miał, po tobie czy tym tam przemytniku – o ile faktycznie ten wasz awanturnik był jego ojcem, wszak jak się księżniczka puszcza z przemytnikiem, to i ogrodnikiem może...  
     To Leia słyszała od imperialnej, a potem i demokratycznej, propagandy całe życie. Puściła mimo uszu. Za to Gothan przyrżnął Peaveyowi w zęby. Mocno. Pięścią. Chciał chyba po raz drugi, ale Leia go chwyciła. Peavey wszak gadał, gadał dużo. Absolutnie nie należało mu przerywać.  
     — A wiesz, tamto o Brendolu bojącym się własnego syneczka, to nawet było ciekawe. To są właśnie te fascynujące początki waszej pierdolonej organizacji, które trudno nam wygrzebać Armitage’owi z głowy, bo jak słusznie zauważyłeś, on to widzi ciut bardziej... egocentrycznie — brzmiała uprzejmie, słyszała. Bardzo uprzejmie. Zabawne. — Byłbyś tak uprzejmy rozwinąć i wytłumaczyć, jak to jest, że dorosły, fizycznie sprawny mężczyzna boi się pięciolatka, nad którym ma prawną i kulturową władzę? Zwłaszcza gdy ów dorosły mężczyzna ma pod sobą armię? Bo to jest jednak... rzadki przypadek i sąd czy analitycy mogą mieć problem z interpretacją.  
     Peavey się zawahał. Otaksował ją wzrokiem.  
     — Edrison, no co ci szkodzi, przynajmniej ci ulży.  
     W końcu się uśmiechnął, krew skapywała na metalowy blat.  
     — Pewnie. A i księżniczce przyda się wiedza, kogo ma u siebie w domu. W sumie, może i do siebie pasujecie. Córeczka Vadera... Co mam powiedzieć. Armiś dostał swój oddział od razu, zaraz na Jakku. Od Raksa. Rax też był zdrowo popierdolony... Od Raksa i tatusia, tak. Oddział małych, morderczych dzieciaków ze slumsów z mózgami wypranymi nawet bardziej niż szturmowcy. Kompletnie posłuszni. Jasne, dzieciaki, ale te, co przetrwały na Jakku, więc już dosyć twarde. Poza tym, wiecie, normalny człowiek ma odruch... osłony. Ochrony swojego życia. Moment zawahania. A one nie miały. Miały tak przeprane swoje zasuszone słońcem móżdżki, pierdolone potwory, że nie miały. Wszyscy się ich bali. Ja. Admirałowie. Całe dowództwo. Na początku zwłaszcza, jak nie mieliśmy struktur... Możesz sobie być admirałem, ale nic ci to nie da, jak ci oszalały nastolatek przyrżnie kontenerem w łeb i przegryzie tętnicę, nawet samemu zdychając. Wszyscy się baliśmy. Znaliśmy dzieciaki Huksa po Akademii, ale i tak się tych baliśmy, te były gorsze. I słuchały się tylko tego smarkacza. A on miał pięć lat. Wiecie, jakie pomysły potrafią mieć pięciolatki. — Peavey przełknął, pewnie głównie krew. — Wcale nie wiecie. Też nie wiedziałem. Znaczy, absurdalne, okrutne, bo nie rozumieją... Ale nie, że aż tak. Nie, że aż tak.  
     — Ale widziałeś na własne oczy czy słyszałeś rozpuszczane propagandowo przez Brendola plotki? — prychnął Gothan.  
     Peavey znów wybuchnął śmiechem, teraz na pewno histerycznym.  
     — Plotki? Plotki? A co tu do plotek? Wiem na pewno, że sporo tych dzieciaków zginęło na początku. W wypadkach, taaa... Pewnie i częściowo tak. Wypadki, bójki, stabilne to one nie były. Wypadki, można tak ująć, w końcu jak kogoś karzesz pobiciem, chłostą czy podtopieniem, to niekoniecznie oczekujesz, że nie przeżyje. Jak kogoś wyzywasz, żeby przeszedł po rozhuśtanej linie nad silnikiem, to nie oczekujesz, że spadnie, w końcu nie wszyscy spadają. Pewnie część zginęła, bo Armiś, słodkie i niewinne pacholę, chciał sobie popatrzeć, jak to wygląda, jak ludzie umierają w konkretny sposób. Ale to na początku, bo potem się kapnął czy mu tatuś wytłumaczył, że bez tego oddziału będzie nikim, więc nie może zmniejszać jego liczebności. I zaczął dbać. Ale co się tam działo wcześniej... Kurwa pierdolona, chodziły plotki, tak, plotki, Varres, więc nie wiem na pewno, że dzieciak nakazywał im przeprowadzać wiwisekcje i je sobie obserwował. I obserwujące dzieciaki mogły sobie nie tylko popatrzeć, ale jeśli zjeść podroby, na oczach tego wiwisekcjonowanego delikwenta, a może i jego tym nakarmić, bo to od razu lepiej widać procesy trawienne, a w końcu Armiś był takim ciekawym świata, inteligentnym dzieckiem...  
     — Musieliście być bardzo głodni. W tych pierwszych latach — wtrąciła Leia, bo Peavey sam zrobił się nieco blady, a ich właśni strażnicy jakby błękitnawi.  
     — Owszem, szybko poszło, po roku, jak się nam flota przerzedziła, to nie było paliwa, nie było żarcia, nie było nic, a jeszcze nie potrafiliśmy znaleźć drogi... Byliśmy kurewsko głodni, księżniczko, ale obrażajmy naszej inteligencji udawaniem, że ci szkoda. Że pozwolilibyście nam wrócić. Gdyby to była realna opcja, gdybyście... A zresztą. Nieważne. Przetrwaliśmy. Sami wiecie, jak to jest w partyzantce. Jak się zagryzie zęby, to można przeżyć. Królewicz tego nie będzie pamiętał, bo na królewicza harował ten cały jego oddział. Robili wszystko, żeby dzieciak głodny nie był.  
     — No, jeśli w tym celu musiał wyżerać świeże wątroby, to mógł jednak zapamiętać — prychnął Gothan.  
     — Och, on nic nie musiał. Te jego dzieciaki zaraz zaczęły pędzić bimber i jakieś narkotyki, niektóre dziewczyny się sprzedawały... O, nie, nie, nawet nie próbujcie, nigdy z nimi nie sypiałem, nie wtedy, jak miały po naście lat. To wiem na pewno, bo to kompletnie rozwalało dyscyplinę. Żołnierze zrobiliby wszystko dla bimbru i narkotyków – bimber czasem piłem, ale nie tykałem tego narkotycznego gówna, bo widziałem, co potem ci żołnierze by zrobili za jedną działkę... I to nie są plotki. Widziałem ludzi, którzy wrócili z tego uroczego małego ringu, areny wojowników, którą sobie Armiś, kochane, biedne, wykorzystywane przez nas wszystkich dziecko, urządził. Tam się walczyło na śmierć i życie, księżniczko, bo kalekami to niespecjalnie mieliśmy czas się wtedy zajmować. A mały miał ile, siedem lat? Osiem? Mniej? I on niby był przez nas dręczony. Paradne. Dzieciak miał tam więcej władzy i kaprysów, na początku, niż ktokolwiek. Brendol go tłukł, jasne, wiedziałem, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, ale się mu absolutnie nie dziwię. Nikt nie chce skończyć z bandą dzikich dzieciaków robiącą mu wiwisekcje...  
     — To brzmi jak plotka dla utrzymania was w szachu. Nie sądzę, żeby mieli dość wiedzy medycznej, chociażby. — Gothan wpatrywał się głównie we własne paznokcie, ale czasem też zerkał na strażników. — Ale samo to, że uwierzyliście, dużo mówi. O warunkach i poziomie okrucieństwa. Jeśli aż tak... przesadnie makabryczne rzeczy przechodziły, to rzeczywistość musiała być... proporcjonalna.  
     Pewnie miał rację. Plotki i przesada. Hux nie mógłby Lei manipulować. Siedziała mu w głowie przecież.  
     — Możliwe. Możliwe. Czyli dzieciak lat osiem nie organizował wiwisekcji, tylko nielegalne walki na śmierć i życie. I wyzwania typu „kto wytrzyma więcej porażeń prądem, dostanie dodatkową porcję żarcia, którą mam do dyspozycji dzięki prostytuowaniu się trzynastolatki”. Słodkie, niewinne maleństwo! Jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że ci wszyscy żołnierze na tej arenie, liżący mu buty w zamian za działkę tego pierdolonego świństwa, tak naprawdę go dręczyli, krzywdzili i indoktrynowali, pacholę niewinne!  
     Peaveyowi ewidentnie wracała jakaś zadawniona histeria. Może po prostu wspomnienie cierpienia i druzgocząca świadomość, że ono było na próżno, że nie odbudowali Imperium. A byli już tak blisko. Może lata kiszenia się pod nielubianym dzieciakiem i pomijania przy awansach.  
     — Tobie umyka, Edrisonie — kontynuował kanclerz — jedna kluczowa rzecz. Że to wyście pięciolatka i pozostałe dzieci, z systemem moralnym nieukształtowanym, jak to dzieci zwykle, zabrali na te okręty. Postawili w sytuacji niedoboru zasobów i dominacji systemu opartego na przemocy. Nauczyli zabijania. Wyprali mózgi, sam przyznajesz.  
     — Nie Armitage’owi. Brendol go nie puścił do programu dla...  
     — Całej reszcie. A następnie, zrobiwszy to wszystko, uważacie, że nie ponosicie odpowiedzialności za to, że dzieci wyrosły bez odpowiedniego kręgosłupa moralnego. Dzieci-żołnierze, historycznie biorąc, są bardzo często niezwykle okrutne, właśnie ze względu na nieukształtowany odpowiednio system empatii. Wyście je tak wychowali.  
     — Nie my. — Peavey cały się zjeżył. — Brendol. Który mógł tego nie widzieć, jak mu się nudziło, i się zamknąć w kwaterach dla dowództwa, zresztą. Jak Sloane i cała reszta.  
     Gothan westchnął. Leia zastanowiła się, przelotnie, czy ta cała przemowa, która zaraz padnie, ustawienie sytuacji w odpowiednim, bezpiecznym dla Republiki – dla ich, dla jej decyzji – to na pewno tylko dla strażników czy jeszcze dla niej. Czy ma uspokoić jej ewentualne...  
     — To, że dzieci-żołnierze zachowywali się jak dzieci-żołnierze, cóż, to mnie nie wstrząsa ani nie zaskakuje. Też dręczyłem muszki w dzieciństwie. Połowa dzieciaków to robi. Jeśli wyście się tak bali tego oddziału z Jakku, to młody Hux, lat pięć, pewnie też był cokolwiek... zaniepokojony... ich obecnością. Skierował ich na was, nie na siebie. Logiczne, z punktu widzenia przetrwania. To, że dla ośmiolatka trzynastolatka to już prawie dorosły, też jest jasne dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek miał kontakt z dziećmi. Oczywiście, to tylko znaczy, że człowiek, którego potem dopuściliście do podejmowania kluczowych decyzji, jest rzeczywiście przetrącony do poziomu szaleństwa, nie tylko sadyzmu... I dziękujemy za tę informację, aczkolwiek nie jest aż tak nowa... Ale to efekt waszych działań. Jest mi nawet miło usłyszeć, że ten efekt tak szybko odgryzł wam wszystkim łapki. Klęczeć i lizać buty, mówisz... A co najgorszego ty zrobiłeś, swoją drogą, Edrisonie? Dla tego bimbru?  
     Peavey aż się zachłysnął oburzeniem. I to oburzenie jakby go trochę uspokoiło, pozwoliło wziąć się w garść.  
     — Nic. Poza sprzedawaniem porcji żywnościowych, ale nie na tyle często, żebym osłabł i był niezdatny do dalszej służby, co oznaczało zmniejszone racje... Zawsze umiałem gospodarować. Gdybym zrobił coś więcej, dzieciak by mnie zabił, potem, jak już się wszystko uspokoiło, dostaliśmy pieniądze, zasoby i władzę, jak nastały rządy cywilizacji i Akademii, a ten mały potwór sobie wyczyścił krew zza paznokci i zabił tych, którzy wiedzieli za dużo. Na czele ze swoim pierwszym oddziałem, ale to później, jak już miał szturmowców... A tak widzisz, służyłem pod nim całe lata, roztropnie gospodarując zasobami. Dla waszej wysokości, domyślam się, też czyści paznokcie?  
     — Jeśli mu akurat pozwolę. Sameś mnie nazwał krwawą księżniczką. Córeczką Vadera — postarała się zabrzmieć żartobliwie, posłała uśmiech strażom. — Tak czy inaczej, jedyna krew, jaką mógłby mieć na rękach, to teraz jego własna. Ale dziękuję bardzo, kanclerz ma rację, właśnie takich fascynujących anegdotek o waszych nędznych początkach potrzebowaliśmy. Masz może jeszcze jakieś?  
     — Umiem gospodarować — powtórzył drwiąco Peavey. — Obawiam się, że kolejne urocze historyjki o tym, jak nasz generalik wyrywał muszkom skrzydełka... Tylko nie muszkom, a ludziom, i nie skrzydełka, a oczka... będziecie już musieli mnie ze mnie wywlec torturami. Albo zaoferować lepsze obiady. O ile to rzeczywiście takie ważne.  
     — Niespecjalnie — oznajmił kanclerz znudzonym tonem. — Staraliśmy się być uprzejmi, bo było widać, że chcesz sobie ulżyć.  
     — Naprawdę? Czyli księżniczka jednak nie chce słuchać, komu grzebie w mózgu? Może i słusznie, niech sobie sama kiedyś wpadnie... — Peavey się zaśmiał. — Ale jeśli chcielibyście jednak wskazówki, gdzie szukać, to pamiętacie może bitwę o Kuat?  
     Pewnie, że pamiętali. Mocy, stracili wtedy prawie całą nadzieję, przez moment. Ponad jedna trzecia floty poszła w drzazgi w jednej chwili.  
     Ben, jej Ben.  
     — Hux nie dowodził tamtą...  
     — Nie, bo akurat był zajęty puczem. Och, o tym ani on, ani syneczek wam nie powiedzieli? — Zakląskał językiem. — Pewnie to nieważne. W końcu kogo obchodzi, jakim cudem jeden człowiek rozwalił kilkadziesiąt okrętów. W końcu i tak wygraliście i nie zamierzacie się zniżać do metod Ciemnej Strony. Ale gdybyście jednak byli zainteresowani, to może warto zapytać. Któregokolwiek wolisz torturować, księżniczko.  
     — To się jakoś nie trzyma...  
     — A owszem. — Przyszła kolej Peaveya na patrzenia w paznokcie. — I mało kto o tym w Porządku wie, mało kto z tych, co jeszcze żyją. Pucz, a Kylo Ren pozostał przywódcą, lecz generał przeżył. Pucz, a wszyscy, którzy w nim brali udział po stronie Huksa nie tylko wyżyli, ale jeszcze dostali awanse, tylko nigdy nie chcieli powiedzieć, co się tam stało. Nigdy. Niemniej, może niektórzy słyszeli plotki. Może nawet ja.  
     Leia machnęła ręką, tym razem po prostu, bez Mocy.  
     — Mogę sprawdzić. Nie zamierzam się targ...  
     — Mam niejasne wrażenie, że istnieje spora szansa, że to jest jedno z tych wspomnień, które twój kochany synek mu usunął i to akurat chyba nawet z litości. Och, to, że mu usuwał, też dało się zauważyć, jeśli się... — Zrobił szeroki, nieokreślony gest ręką. — Niewiele osób ze starszej kadry przeżyło, ale my, którzy tak, dużo wiemy. Poza tym, jeśli plotki nie kłamią, to może być wspomnienie, którego nie chcesz przeżywać z perspektywy Huksa, księżniczko. Ale pewnie, próbuj to wyciągnąć z Kylo Rena. Poczekam. W końcu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Do wyborów i mojej egzekucji.


End file.
